Quem Vai Ficar Com Gina?
by Ginny Danae Malfoy
Summary: Tudo o que Gina queria era ser notada pelo famoso Harry Potter. Cansada de esperar um milagre, ela resolve fazer uma poção do amor... Mas a poção sai errada e ela acaba conseguindo mais do que queria.Harry tem rivais dispostos a tudo em seu próprio jeito
1. Esse Ano Eu Vou!

Capítulo 1: Nesse ano eu vou! 

N/A: Os personagens não me pertencem e não ganho um mísero nuque com isso. A história tem spoiler até o livro 5.

Eu acho que chamar um diário de "querido" é forçado demais, mesmo porque eu não tive boas experiências com um certo diário...

Demorei para me recuperar do trauma de ser controlada por um amigo e confidente invisível a quem contei meus mais íntimos segredos. Tom costumava aparecer freqüentemente em meus sonhos e às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ele me vigiava de alguma forma, mas sei que isso não é possível. Quero dizer, ele não poderia fazer isso depois que Harry destruiu o diário. Ah, o Harry...Me faz até suspirar, mas depois eu falo dele.

Bem, voltando ao assunto. Eu resolvi passar por cima desse trauma. Mamãe já tentou me dar outros diários, mas recusei terminantemente. Comprei este caderno nas férias passadas quando visitei a Londres trouxa junto com a Mione, assim posso enfeitiçá-lo como quiser.

Hoje é o dia do Harry vir aqui pra Toca. Estou escrevendo no meu quarto com a porta trancada (não quero nem pensar se os meus irmãos lerem) e logo o Harry deve chegar.

Estou muito ansiosa. Mais até do que das outras vezes. Bem, por dois motivos:

1-) Eu mudei o corte de cabelo e comprei umas roupas novas.

2-)Eu resolvi que esse ano letivo eu farei de tudo para conquistar o Harry.

Foi muito bom eu ter trabalhado na loja de logros de Fred e Jorge nessas férias, assim ganhei meu próprio dinheiro.

Hoje é o último dia de férias e é a 2ª temporada de férias que Harry passa no Largo Grimmauld. Lá ele convive com o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix e o Dumbledore pode vigiá-lo mais de perto. Mas creio que aquela casa lhe traga lembranças do Sirius e ele se sinta sozinho por não ter gente da mesma idade pra conversar. Eu passaria as férias com ele de bom grado. Aliás, eu ADORARIA que isso acontecesse, mas sei que meus pais não deixariam.

Eu já tentei, juro que tentei esquecê-lo. Saí com o Miguel e o Dino, mas não adiantou. Mudei a minha personalidade para mais decidida e segura, mas nem assim ele pareceu me olhar sob um novo ângulo.

Estou no 6° ano agora, por isso é a minha última chance de fazê-lo me notar.

Eu sei que se você não fosse um caderno e tivesse um cérebro diria "Por que você não se interessa por outros, Gina?" e eu responderia que até me interesso. Existem uns garotos realmente lindos (Harry é um deles) em Hogwarts e eu sinto atração por alguns, mas é o Harry que eu amo! É incrível como aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda me hipnotizam.

Eu tenho 16 anos, quando é que ele vai perceber que sou uma mulher e não uma garotinha que é irmã do melhor amigo dele?

Não sou feia, mas também nunca serei considerada a mais bela do colégio.

Eu sou ruiva (acho que os homens não gostam disso), tenho sardas (Luna diz que elas são adoráveis e que eu que tenho complexo, mas vindo da Luna nunca se sabe), sou branca demais (o sol não consegue dourar a minha pele, apenas a transforma em pimentão) e sou um pouco...bem desastrada (só perco pra Tonks, mas sou um imã pra confusões).

Resumindo: Eu não tenho vocação pra Paty (Como alguém consegue ficar falando de coisas fúteis o dia inteiro, quando se tem coisas muito mais importantes pra se preocupar?). Apenas Patys e as garotas que ficam com caras populares em Hogwarts, são populares. Sendo que as garotas que ficam com esses caras são Patys.

N/A: Nada contra todas as Patys e sim contra pessoas fúteis.

Também não posso dizer que sou impopular. Todos daquela escola sabem quem é a caçula dos Weasley por eu ser artilheira da Grifinória e porque uma época eu andei com o Harry (como amiga), mas isso foi antes dele começar a namorar aquela fresca da Parvati Patil. Eu não sei como o Harry consegue agüentar aquela garota pedante.

Mas o que adianta todos me conhecerem (saberem meu nome) se 99,99 daquela escola não me acha importante e finge que não existo?

Se me tornasse popular, eu iria provar que nem todas as populares tem que ser paty ou coisa pior...Cansei de ficar de braços cruzados!

10 razões pro Harry largar a Patil e ficar comigo:

1-)Ela é a Paty mais inútil daquela escola

2-)Ela é uma FRESCA

3-)Eu sempre amei o Harry e ela está com ele apenas porque é o famoso "Menino-que-sobreviveu"

4-)Ela é fútil ao extremo (fica falando de cabelos, roupas, unhas e etc. o dia todo)

5-)Eu conheço o Harry melhor que ela e sei quando ele tá chateado ou não

6-)Meus pais adoram o Harry

7-)Ouvi falar que a Parvati é uma galinha e já passou pela mão de todos

8-)Harry merece coisa melhor, alguém que o console quando estiver chateado (EU!!!)

9-)A única matéria que aquela garota vai bem é adivinhação (não precisa dizer mais nada...)

10-)Eu sou a namorada perfeita pra ele, só falta o Harry enxergar isso...

Oh Merlin! Ai, ai, ai! A minha mãe ta me chamando, acho que o Harry chegou. Estou tão nervosa!!!!! Espero que dê tudo certo. 


	2. A Nova Monitora

Capítulo 2: A nova monitora

Puxa vida! Por que eu sou tão desastrada? Vai ver que é por isso que o Harry não me olha como quero. Sou um fracasso!

Bem, eu sei que não faz muito sentido eu chegar aqui de madrugada e escrever isso, mas eu vou explicar a razão de ser uma fracassada.

Tudo começou quando o Harry chegou na hora do almoço.

Todos estavam o cumprimentando na sala, então eu resolvi dar as boas vindas também. Por Merlin! Por que eu não olho por onde ando?

O fato é que eu tropecei no tapete e caí. Bem, pelo menos eu não caí de cara no chão. Não, não. Eu caí nos braços do HARRY! Uma verdadeira anta é o que eu sou!

Não me lembro de já ter ficado mais envergonhada. Corei loucamente, Harry corou um pouco e deu um sorriso vacilante. Toda minha família (menos Percy, Gui e Carlinhos que não estavam presentes) caiu na gargalhada, até a minha mãe não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto achava a situação engraçada.

Fred e Jorge encheram o saco o dia inteiro, dizendo "Harry faz as mulheres caírem em seus braços" e "A Gina precisa de uns sapatos anti-Harrylovecídio pra não tropeçar." É totalmente patético. Droga! Eles não tinham esse direito.

Como tínhamos que acordar cedo pra pegar o expresso de Hogwarts, todos fomos dormir cedo. Mas eu não estava com sono, devido a ansiedade do começo das aulas.

Oh! Meu primeiro dia de aulas não foi nem de longe agradável. Voltando...Eu me levantei pra tomar um pouco de leite quente pra ver se o sono vinha mais rápido. Então fui até a cozinha, mas alguém tinha tido a mesma idéia que eu. Hum-hum, justamente o Harry.

Quando cheguei ao batente da porta, perguntei:

-Harry, o que faz por aqui?

Ele deu um pulo e derramou parte do leite na camisa do pijama azul claro que usava.

-Que susto! –ele exclamou –Não esperava que viesse aqui, Gina.

-Me desculpe, Harry. –eu falei me adiantando com um paninho (que estava em cima da mesa) para limpar onde havia sujado.

-Não se importe. Deixei minha varinha lá em cima, mas depois darei um jeito. Esqueceu que agora sou maior de idade?

-é mesmo. Mas por que está acordado a essa hora? –eu perguntei, afinal estava muito curiosa pra saber.

-Estou preocupado. –ele respondeu e eu peguei o restante de leite quente da leiteira que estava em cima do fogão.

-Com Você-sabe-quem?

-Não dessa vez. Mas chame-o de Voldemort. Já devia ter superado o medo por um nome.

Como foi o Harry quem pediu, agora comecei a chamar Você-sabe-quem de Voldemort. Aí eu perguntei com o que ele estava preocupado.

Pensei que ele não fosse me contar (não sou Rony ou Hermione), mas ele contou:

-Amanhã começam as aulas e terei que encontrar a Parvati.

-Ué? Não era pra você ficar feliz com isso? Você é namorado dela.

-Eu sei, mas agora que a conheci melhor, vi que não temos nada em comum. Estava pensando em terminar, mas você sabe como ela é histérica.

Quando ouvi Harry falar isso, eu tive que me controlar pra não sair pulando. Mas isso me causou tanta surpresa que deixei o copo, que ainda tinha um pouco de leite, cair no chão.

-Oh Não! O que eu fiz?

Aí eu me abaixei pra recolher os cacos de vidro e Harry também. Mas acontece que decidimos abaixar no mesmo instante. Resultado: batemos a cabeça. Então o Harry olhou pra mim sorrindo e eu retribui o sorriso.

Só que aí...Tipo assim, eu não tenho idéia do que me possuiu naquela hora...Eu beijei o Harry! Depois de 7 anos desde a 1ª vez que o vi na estação de King's Cross, eu o beijei.

Posso dizer que foi maravilhoso e horrível. O beijo dele é ainda melhor do que eu imaginava. Ele correspondeu! Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos naquele beijo, mas foi ele quem parou primeiro e foi aí que começou a parte horrível. Ele simplesmente disse:

-Me desculpe, Gina. Isso não podia ter acontecido, além do mais, você é a irmã do Rony...

MORRI de vergonha! Harry me deu um fora!!! E o pior foi ter dito que sou irmã do Rony, isso pegou na veia. E daí que eu sou irmã do melhor amigo dele? Caramba!

-Boa noite, Harry. –eu disse de forma seca e sem conseguir encará-lo.

Me virei para ir embora e ele me segurou pelo braço.

-espere, Gina. Me desculpe, eu..eu..

-Eu já entendi tudo, não preciso das suas explicações. Me deixa ir.

Ele me soltou e eu subi pro quarto e me enterrei debaixo das cobertas. Eu sei que fui um tanto rude com ele, mas tive que ser. Eu tinha que sair de lá! Eu não podia ficar ouvindo as desculpas e razões dele, isso só me machucaria. Eu não podia chorar na frente dele. Não, eu chorei sozinha no meu quarto. Confesso que chorei muito, mas não é a 1ªvez e certamente não será a última que Virgínia Weasley chora por Harry Potter.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria esquecê-lo mesmo que tentasse, então eu DE-CI-DI! E quando eu DE-CI-DO uma coisa, é sério.

Também sei que é arriscado e ilegal, mas tenho que fazer isso. Bem, eu vou preparar uma Poção do Amor, ela fará com que o Harry se apaixone por mim.

Se tem uma coisa que é horrível e vai te matando aos poucos, é amor não correspondido, por isso eu não desejo à ninguém.

O fato é que cansei de sofrer e já que não consigo esquecê-lo, eu o farei se apaixonar por mim. Parece fácil, mas não é tanto...

Quando acordei no dia seguinte estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos e com olheiras sob os olhos. Uma aparência realmente decrépita.

Todos (menos Harry) me perguntaram o porque de estar assim e eu respondi que era insônia por estar ansiosa.

Fomos pra King's Cross normalmente (exceto por eu estar evitando o Harry e termos chegado adiantados).

Hermione veio e cumprimentou a todos. Fiquei feliz quando a Luna chegou. Despedi-me dos meus pais e entrei no expresso com ela.

-Está fugindo de algo?

Olha isso! Até a Luna percebeu, mas eu neguei:

-Não, claro que não! Que tal me contar as novidades? –perguntei tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

Pegamos uma cabine na metade do trem. Luna me contou que arrumou um namorado trouxa. Fiquei feliz por ela. Só fico imaginando se o garoto é tão desligado quanto ela. Nessa altura já estávamos no meio da viagem. Eu estava contando pra Luna sobre o meu trabalho na loja dos gêmeos, quando eu ouvi uma voz particularmente desagradável:

-O que temos aqui...Weasley Fêmea e Miss Lunática. Dessa vez teve que trabalhar pra ter o que comer, Weasley? Não pagam mais as horas extras do inútil do seu pai?

QUE ÓDIO!!!!! Ele pode até ser popular e bonito. Mas como eu ODEIO aquele loiro aguado, sem-sal, estúpido, arrogante...É melhor parar por aqui ou nunca terminarei de demonstrar o quanto tenho ódio daquele "ser".

Eu me virei com o rosto vermelho de raiva e para minha surpresa o Malfoy não estava acompanhado pelos abutres de sempre (Crabbe e Goyle) e sim pelo Blás Zabini. O Blás tem cabelos castanhos e olhos azul-celeste e é realmente muito bonito e popular. Eu não tinha nada contra ele (apesar de ser um sonserino), mas agora o vendo andar com o Malfoy...Deve ser da mesma laia.

-Cadê os seus guarda-costas, Malfoy? Ou devo dizer armários ambulantes de estimação? Deu folga pra eles, foi? É uma surpresa te ver andando com o Zabini.

-O Draco não te deve satisfações de porque está andando comigo. –Blás respondeu e eu não pude deixar de provocar.

-Ah, já entendi. Você é o novo empregado do Malfoy. Os dois brutamontes são para protegê-lo fisicamente e você verbalmente. O que mais você não sabe fazer, Malfoy?

Eu vi o Malfoy estreitar os olhos perigosamente, demonstrando um ódio mortal (sentimento recíproco, é claro!).

-Não sei fazer essa sua cara de zumbi e nem tenho vocação pra capacho do Potter. É óbvio que não dormiu. O que aconteceu? Ficou pensando a noite inteira no Cicatriz?

Ai! Eu odeio a cara de deboche dele. EU ODEIO TUDO NELE!!!

Oh, foi nessa hora que o meu sangue Weasley subiu à cabeça e eu vi vermelho. Sabe o que fiz? Mostrei o dedo do meio pro Malfoy e ele sacou a varinha. Estava pronto pra lançar um feitiço ou me matar (vai saber...). Aí eu também saquei a varinha pra me defender.

Ia acontecer um duelo se o maldito Zabini não tivesse segurado o querido amiguinho idiota dele pelos ombros.

Olha só o que dá ter uma boa índole. Eu não ia atacar aqueles dois se eles não estivessem preparados pra se defender. Droga! Eu perdi a chance de humilhar o Malfoy novamente. Eu consegui daquela vez na sala da Megera Velha (Umbridge) e estava louca pra repetir o feito. Aquele idiota do Zabini! A culpa é dele! Eu o odeio também! Me fez perder essa oportunidade e ainda disse:

-Vamos embora, Draco. Não vale a pena perder tempo com a escrava do Potter. Ela gosta de ser pisada por ele, vamos achar alguém que seja um capacho só nosso.

-Tem razão, Blás. Com a Weasley Fêmea não tem graça, ela já tem sangue de barata.

Aí graças aos céus aqueles dois seres desagradáveis foram embora e nos brindaram com o prazer de sua não presença. Tudo o que a Luna fez foi me perguntar se estava tudo bem comigo. Como ela consegue ser tão calma?

Mas é claro que não estava tudo bem comigo! Eu estava com ½ dúzia de verdades entaladas na garganta. Preciso desabafar de alguma maneira!

10 razões de porque eu odeio tudo o que vem da Sonserina:

1-)Foi a casa do Tom (por que eu continuo a chamá-lo assim?) e ele me enganou praticamente um ano, além de posteriormente se tornar o pior bruxo de todos os tempos.

2-)Sou uma Weasley e por isso tenho uma profunda aversão por essa Casa.

3-)Tem o pior tipo de gente que se possa imaginar

4-)Salazar Slytherin era um idiota que construiu aquela merda de lugar (Câmara Secreta) e fundou uma Casa de idiotas

5-)Snape é o diretor

6-)Eu odeio o Malfoy e toda a minha família o odeia também

7-)Eu odeio o intrometido do Zabini

8-)Os alunos da Sonserina são todos egoístas, arrogantes e valorizam o puro-sangue (Eta preconceito estúpido!)

9-)Nenhum Malfoy presta

10-)A grande maioria dos Comensais e bruxos das trevas foram da Sonserina

Aquela Casa é um horror! Hogwarts seria tão perfeita sem a Sonserina...

Mas não foi só pra enumerar os defeitos da Sonserina que eu comecei a escrever.

Chegamos em Hogwarts e como sempre o banquete estava delicioso.

Harry tentava falar comigo, mas eu arranjava uma desculpa e fugia. Não queria ouví-lo me dando um fora novamente.

Até que consegui dormir bem, diria que bem até demais. Eu dormi demais, como uma pedra! Acabei acordando atrasada e fazendo tudo correndo. Mancada ninguém ter me acordado. O fato de estar no outro dia com uma aparência péssima não justifica ter que dormir até mais tarde. Não quando se tem aulas pra assistir. Nem deu tempo pra tomar café (o bom disso foi não ter cruzado com o Harry), eu fui direto pra a aula de Herbologia.

Bati à porta da estufa e pedi licença pra entrar. A Profª. Sprout disse:

-Vou perdoá-la por isso hoje, Srta. Weasley. Mas tome cuidado com o que faz esse ano.

Eu achei esquisito ela dizer isso pra mim, mas não pensei mais no assunto. Bem...isso foi até a Profª. Minerva Mcgonagall me chamar pra uma conversa particular após a aula dela.

-A Srta. Ficou sabendo que a Srta. Bellefort foi transferida para Beauxbatons?

Foi o que Mcgonagall me perguntou. Eu respondi que não e pensei que era uma pena, aquela garota era legal Pensei que não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas a próxima coisa que Mcgonagall disse me fez mudar rapidamente de idéia.

-A mãe dela só contatou Dumbledore hoje de manhã. Creio que saiba que a Srta. Bellefort era monitora. Nós Professores fizemos uma reunião para decidir quem a substituiria e recaímos sobre a decisão quase unânime que você seria a melhor pra preencher o cargo.

A minha garganta ficou seca naquela hora, mas mesmo assim consegui dizer:

-E-eu? Não tenho certeza se seria capaz de arcar com as responsabilidades.

-Eu pensei no que estava planejando fazer. A poção do amor! Todos sabem que é proibida. Além disso, eu preciso de alguns ingredientes que só o Snape tem, o que significa pegar do estoque particular dele.

-Não se preocupe Srta. Weasley. Confiamos na sua capacidade, senão não teríamos a escolhido para Monitora. Tivemos já dois monitores muito bons na sua família.

Eu dei um sorrisinho me sentindo culpada. Iria manchar a honra da família, trair a confiança dos Professores. Se eu for descoberta eu estarei ferrada!!!

Como eu não falei nada a Minerva continuou falando:

-Terá que se reunir com os outros Monitores normalmente uma vez por semana.São os monitores-chefes que marcam as reuniões, ou seja, a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Malfoy. Há também algumas tarefas que os monitores fazem e que ficara sabendo posteriormente.

Eu ia arrumar um jeito de recusar o cargo. EU JURO QUE IA!!!Mas eu não consegui. Não depois dela ter estendido o distintivo com um M sobre o leão da Grifinória. Aquele distintivo reluzia como ouro. FOI GOLPE BAIXO DELA!

Eu então estendi a mão para pegá-lo e agradeci. Saí rapidinho dali, antes que me remoesse de culpa.

Entrei no primeiro banheiro que achei. Fiquei de frente para o espelho e depois contemplei mais um pouco o distintivo (tava começando a parecer o Percy já...), eu o fixei na minha capa.

Era horário de almoço. Quando entrei no salão principal, me senti subitamente mais velha (é impressão minha ou estou começando a parecer o Percy? Era ele que se achava sendo Monitor). Sentei do lado de Hermione e lhe contei a novidade. Todos os que estavam por perto (Mione, Rony, Simas, Harry, Dino e Neville) me parabenizaram. Não sei como, mas dessa vez eu consegui encarar o Harry, que tinha um olhar que implorava por desculpas.

A última aula do dia foi de Poções. Snape estava de bom-humor tirou apenas 5 pontos da Grifinória, porque estávamos no fundo fazendo bagunça (essa era a opinião dele, mas na verdade estávamos quietos porque somos espertos o suficiente pra saber que ele ficaria furioso se realmente fizéssemos uma zona).

Quando deu 6h eu fui a primeira a sair da Masmorra. Os sonserinos estavam se dirigindo para o Salão Comunal deles e eu ia na direção oposta à deles, tentando chegar no meu. Mas estava difícil.

A Parkinson veio na minha direção e se eu não desviasse para a direita, ela teria trombado comigo em cheio:

-Vaca! –eu reclamei, mas ela não ouviu.

Depois veio o Zabini, e se eu não tivesse desviado pra esquerda, eu teria esbarrado nele.

Será que eu sou invisível? Quero dizer...LITERALMENTE invisível...

-Qual é, Zabini? Hoje é o dia dos idiotas? N/A: Referência ao filme 10 coisas que eu odeio em você –eu gritei e Zabini se virou para mim.

Eu continuei andando enquanto o olhava com raiva. Fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos de espanto. Descobri ½ segundo depois o porque disso...

Nem vi que alguém vinha depressa e distraído na minha direção. Eu e o Malfoy colidimos. O impacto foi tão grande que nós dois caímos. Hum...Bem, talvez só eu caísse se eu não tivesse agarrado a frente das vestes do Malfoy num ato de desespero pra manter o equilíbrio.

Só comigo acontecem essa coisas. Às vezes me pergunto que mal foi que eu fiz! Será que grudei chiclete de baba bola na varinha de Merlin em alguma encarnação passada? Isso realmente NÃO é justo! Ele caiu por cima de mim e nosso material escolar foi para todos os lados. Por um instante o corredor inteiro não parecia respirar e ficaram todos estáticos.

Depois vieram os gritos (meus e do Malfoy, é claro!):

-VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, COISA?!?

"Sim! Hoje é o dia dos idiotas!!!!!" eu disse a mim mesma.

-EU TENHO NOME, SABIA? VOCÊ É QUE DEVIA PRESTAR ATENÇÃO E NÃO SAIR ATROPELANDO OS OUTROS. TEM OLHOS PRA QUÊ?!?

-NÃO PRA TE OLHAR, CERTAMENTE! É SUFICIENTE QUE EU SAIBA QUE É UMA WEASLEY POBRETONA PARA QUE EU ME MANTENHA LONGE DE VOCÊ!

Agora já estávamos em pé. Eu VERMELHÍSSIMA de raiva e vergonha. Precisava ter uma 50 pessoas no corredor assistindo tudo aquilo? Eu abri a boca para xingar o Malfoy, mas ele falou primeiro e até que foi bom pra mim:

-O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO, SEUS RETARDADOS? SUMAM DAQUI ANTES QUE EU COMECE A DISTRIBUIR DETENÇÕES!!!!! 

Imediatamente as pessoas sumiram de vista.

-Escute aqui, Weasley Fêmea! Eu devia te dar uma detenção, mas não posso porque seria por um motivo particular. Mas pode ficar esperando, porque eu vou arrumar algum motivo pra te deixar de detenção.

-Não pode. Agora eu também sou Monitora. –eu falei apontando o meu distintivo –Você precisaria que a Mione concordasse.

-Como assim Monitora?

-Melissa Bellefort foi para Beauxbatons e os professores me colocaram no lugar dela.

-Que absurdo! Deviam estar bêbados pra te nomearem Monitora. Ainda assim não ficará impune, vou arranjar um jeito de te ferrar que até a Sangue-ruim vai me apoiar. Guarde as minhas palavras.

O Malfoy não falou mais nada, recolheu suas coisas e me deixou sozinha no corredor, com cara de tacho.

É claro que sou adepta do ditado "Antes só do que mal acompanhada." Muito melhor ficar sozinha do que na presença dele.

Recolhi as minhas coisas e fui finalmente para a Torre da Grifinória.

Depois de um tempo fui jantar. Quando terminei de comer, já ia subir pra dormir (conversar com uma colega de quarto até tarde ou escrever), mas a Hermione me lembrou da reunião dos Monitores. Eu realmente tinha esquecido desse "pequeno" problema.

A reunião foi na sala precisa e todos os Monitores estavam presentes (Eu, Mione, Rony, Malfoy (Argh!), Parkinson (Argh!), Susana Bonés, Justino Finch-Fletchey, Padma Patil, Teo Boot, Miguel Córner, Luna, Colin e mais uns alunos que eu não sei o nome).

Mione e Malfoy praticamente só discutiram, mas no final entraram em acordo. Aliás, o Malfoy estava mais de mau humor do que eu poderia imaginar.

Ficou decidido que os Monitores quintanistas não teriam tarefas extras devido aos N.O.M.'s. Os do 6° e 7° ano iriam se revesar em ajudar Filch a pegar alunos fora da cama e supervisão durante os passeios em Hogsmeade. Os Monitores-chefe, além de fazerem isso, são a ponte entre alunos e professores, cabendo a eles a sugestão de eventos em Hogwarts.

Dei graças a Deus quando a reunião acabou e arrumei um jeito de ficar pra trás. Então olhei pros lados e não vi ninguém. Rumei direto para as Masmorras, mais precisamente para a do Snape. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo. Era agora ou nunca!

As luzes da masmorra estavam apagadas, por isso murmurei um feitiço lumus pra conseguir enxergar. Fui até a porta do fundo da sala e fiz um alorromora. Aí sim que eu tive acesso ao estoque particular do Snape.

Tirei do bolso o papel em que havia anotado os ingredientes. As minhas mãos tremiam. É claro! Se Snape me pegasse ali eu estaria ferrada com F maiúsculo. Talvez até expulsa antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Peguei os ingredientes o mais rápido que pude e saí correndo dali. Tranquei as portas.

Quando estava do lado de fora da masmorra, ouvi um barulho e quase morri de susto, mas pelo que percebi era apenas uma armadura.

Ao chegar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, eu me certifiquei de que estava vazio e deixei os ingredientes em cima de uma poltrona enquanto fui pegar o meu caldeirão no dormitório.

Estava morrendo de sono, mas fiz a poção assim mesmo. Ao final, exalava um cheiro maravilhoso e tinha a cor certa. Bebi direto do caldeirão e o gosto era extremamente doce.

O líquido desceu pela minha garganta, aquecendo todo o meu corpo e deixando uma sensação de bem-estar. De fato eu fiquei feliz, pois quando o Harry me vir...Ficará perdidamente apaixonado por mim.

Agora tenho que ir dormir, pois a poção só faz efeito depois de algumas horas de sono.

Finalmente o Harry será meu. 


	3. De Como A Minha Vida Começou A Mudar

Capítulo 3: De como a minha vida começou a mudar

No dia seguinte eu não acordei atrasada (milagre!). Tomei um banho, vesti o uniforme e me arrumei. Até aí nada de novo.

Quando eu fui separar o material que iria usar nas aulas, encontrei um pergaminho que depois de ler descobri que não era meu e sim do Malfoy. Ele deve ter esquecido de pegá-lo na confusão de ontem. Estava escrito o seguinte:

N/A: As cartas e bilhetes entre os alunos serão com linguagem de msn.

Draco,

Ainda ta tudo em cima pro nosso encontro? Vai ser amanhã, né?

Não vejo a hora. Vc sabe como fico ansioso antes desses encontros. A gente se diverte tanto, num é msm?

Me responde qdo acabar essa aula tediosa do Binns.

Ass.: Blás

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi. "O Malfoy é gay!" Daí eu pensei na quantidade de garotas que já ficaram como ele e percebi que ele é bissexual. Resolvi seguir ele depois do jantar...Mas tenho outras coisas pra contar primeiro.

Peguei meu material e saí do dormitório feminino. Quando estava descendo as escadas para o Salão Comunal vi Colin rumando para o quadro da Mulher Gorda e pedi que ele me esperasse.

-Como você é linda, Gina! –ele exclamou e eu fiquei encabulada.

-Colin, você está passando bem?

-Agora que você está aqui, eu estou. Nunca estive melhor. –ele disse me puxando pela mão –Hoje é um lindo dia, não? Vamos tomar café.

"Ele andou bebendo?" eu me perguntei, pois Colin parecia ter visto o passarinho verde.

Ele fez questão de se sentar ao meu lado no Salão Principal. Cumprimentei Rony, Hermione e me virei pra dar bom dia pro Harry:

-Bom dia, Harry! –eu disse entusiasmada e sorrindo abertamente.

Eu juro que ele ficou da cor dos meus cabelos e tinha um olhar embasbacado.

-Bom-dia-G-Gina. –ele disse atropelando as palavras.

-Se você estiver com dificuldade em alguma matéria, não hesite em me pedir ajuda. –era o Simas entrando na conversa –Eu adoraria te dar aulas extras, Gina.

Eu fiquei vermelha, muito vermelha. O Simas é bem atraente, sabe?

-Larga de ser safado, Finnigan! –Colin exclamou irritado.

-É mesmo. –Harry apoiou –Se você quiser ajuda peça ajuda pra mim e não ele.

-Harry! Simas! –Rony disse revoltado –O que é isso?!? Lembrem-se que estão falando da minha irmã!

-Parem com isso! Eu não pedi a ajuda de ninguém!!! –eu disse e perdi a fome.

Saí de lá e fui direto para a aula de Transfiguração. Fui a 1ª a chegar, mas a Profª. Minerva já estava lá e me perguntou como estava me saindo na função de Monitora. Respondi que estava tudo bem.

O resto do dia Colin, Harry, Rony e Simas ficaram de cara amarrada uns pros outros. Um ato infantil, na minha opinião.

Na hora do jantar lembrei-me do bilhete do Zabini pro Malfoy. Fiquei de olho naquele loiro idiota (graças a Deus ele não olhou pra mesa da Grifinória) e quando o vi saindo, eu me levantei:

-Já vou indo, boa noite pra todos.

Mione e Rony acenaram com a cabeça em concordância:

-Quer que eu vá com você? –Harry perguntou inseguro.

-Não, não. Ela vai comigo! –Simas disse.

-Só no seu sonho, Finnigan. –Colin replicou.

Rolei os olhos entediada e saí de fininho enquanto eles discutiam. Corri até avistar o Malfoy e comecei a segui-lo discretamente, a uma distância segura.

Ele parou em frente da sala precisa e Zabini já o esperava. Os dois conversaram algo que eu não entendi e entraram na sala. Por sorte a porta não estava totalmente fechada e eu dei uma espiada. Eu acho que esperava tudo menos uma festa. Malfoy e Zabini estavam segurando cada um uma lata de cerveja amanteigada e duas garotas estavam "penduradas" nos pescoços deles. Não, eu havia me enganado. Nem o Malfoy nem o Zabini tem qualquer inclinação homossexual.

Tinha umas 50 pessoas naquela festa. Como é que ninguém nota a falta delas? Acho que o fato de Hogwarts ter muito alunos ajuda.

Já tinha a resposta que queria e fui embora pra Torre da Grifinória. Eu ia fazer algumas lições, mas o Salão Comunal estava barulhento demais. Por fim decidi ir dormir.

Quarta-feira amanheceu ensolarada. Acordei novamente no horário certo. Estava colocando a minha gravata quando uma coruja bateu na janela querendo entrar. Como Susan, Caroline, Agatha e Sophie (minhas colegas de quarto) ainda estavam no banho (o banheiro do dormitório é coletivo), eu fui abrir a janela. A coruja era branca e castanha com olhos âmbar, muito bonita, mas folgada ao extremo.

Me entregou a carta e pousou impetuosamente na minha cama como se dissesse "Só saio daqui com uma resposta".

Bufei e perguntei-me de quem seria essa coruja atrevida. Eu abri a carta e entendi que aquela coruja fazia jus ao dono. Na verdade, era apenas um bilhete, estava escrito:

Eu sei o que você fez anteontem à noite. Roubar do estoque do Snape é suicídio.

Eu vou te ferrar, está em minhas mãos, Weasley Fêmea.

Fiquei indignada e surpresa. O Malfoy deve ter me seguido, mas eu tive como revidar:

Ah, é? Eu sei onde você esteve à noite passada. Aposto a minha vassoura que aquela festa é ilegal. Além disso, tenho um bilhete bastante comprometedor que o Zabini te mandou. Posso mudar a sua imagem perante a escola.

Quem está nas mãos de quem agora, Malfoy?

Entreguei o bilhete pra coruja e ela saiu voando sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás. Continuei a me arrumar, estava quase saindo quando a coruja voltou. Dessa vez as garotas estavam presentes. Agatha estava mais próxima da janela e foi abrí-la. A coruja ignorou as caras surpresas e entregou outro bilhete diretamente pra mim. No outro a letra do Malfoy estava caprichada. Agora estava garranchada e quase impossível de ler, certamente ele se sentiu ameaçado e teve urgência de responder:

Calma, Weasley

Não faça nda 100 pensar!

Vamos conversar e entrar em acordo. Me encontre depois do jantar em frente do quadro que dá pra cozinha.

Como já tinha guardado a minha pena e o tinteiro, pedi emprestado pra Sophie e escrevi um ok no verso. A coruja pegou o bilhete e saiu em disparada.

-O que foi isso, Gina? –Sophie perguntou quando lhe devolvi a pena e o tinteiro.

-Conte pra gente! Era de algum garoto? –Carol perguntou com uma expressão que eu não pude decifrar.

Agatha e Susan continuaram se arrumando, mas sabia que não estavam deixando passar uma palavra:

-Assunto entre Monitores. –eu respondi, o que não deixava de ser verdade –Coisa chata e sem importância, vocês ficariam entediadas. –acrescentei e isso sim era uma mentira deslavada, tenho certeza que ADORARIAM saber.

Eu me despedi delas e fui saindo. Não tinha nem chegado ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, quando a Carol me alcançou:

-Espere, Gina!

Eu esperei ela chegar e fui surpreendida pelo que ela disse a seguir:

-O que o Malfoy queria com você?

-C-como você sabe? –perguntei gaguejando.

-Aquela coruja é dele. Eu me lembrei quando você falou assunto entre Monitores. –respondeu indiferente –E então? O que o Sr. Arrogância queria?

Eu engoli em seco. Como pude esquecer da capacidade dela? Caroline Crownwell é a pessoa mais observadora que conheço. Ela me encarou como se quisesse dizer com os olhos "Ficando com o Malfoy, Gina? De todas as pessoas, você é a que eu nuca pensaria que fosse capaz disso."

Fiquei vermelha:

-Não é nada disso que está pensando! Ele queria me chantagear, mas eu também tenho como revidar. Então ele propôs um encontro pra fazermos um acordo, apenas isso. Eu juro.

-Que tipo de chantagem? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Me desculpe, Carol, mas eu prefiro não falar.

-Voce tem segredos com o Malfoy agora, é?

-Puxa, Carol! Ele me pegou fazendo uma coisa ilegal. Ta bom, você venceu. Eu peguei umas coisas no estoque particular do Snape.

-Você deve estar com uma carta realmente boa na manga, pro Malfoy querer um acordo. Mas não me conte mais nada, prefiro descobrir o resto sozinha.

Bem, isso é perigoso. Digo, quando a Carol e/ou Agatha resolve (m) dar uma de detetive (s).

Fui finalmente pro Salão Principal e nem olhei para a mesa da Sonserina (na verdade prestava atenção só na da Grifinória, Harry estava lá). Quando será que ele vai se declarar pra mim? Preciso arrumar uma desculpa para ficar sozinha com ele.

As aulas transcorreram normalmente.

Transfiguração (complicada), História da Magia (um tédio!), DCAT com alguns desastres, mas muito divertida e útil (Tonks é a nova professora), Trato das Criaturas Mágicas muito informativa e essencialmente prática (Carlinhos pe o novo professor, porque Hagrid tirou licença para cuidar de seu filho com Madame Máxime), Adivinhação (perda de tempo, mas é bom ter uma aula para se dormir), Herbologia (existem plantas fascinantes) e a aula de Poções (um saco com S maiúsculo), sei que a matéria é importante, mas Snape a torna detestável. Ninguém merece aquele morcegão seboso.

Deixei minhas coisas no dormitório, tomei um bom banho e desci para jantar. Dessa vez me sentei de frente pra mesa da Sonserina, queria ver a hora que o Malfoy se levantasse.

Harry me convidou pra ir até a Torre de Astronomia, mas eu não podia...Amaldiçoei o Malfoy de todas as maneiras possíveis por ter marcado um encontro justo quando Harry me convidou para dar um passeio. Tive que falar que estava indisposta e que depois da janta iria pra enfermaria.

Quando terminei de comer, olhei pra mesa da Sonserina. O Malfoy estava me olhando, mas não tinha acabado de comer.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão para que eu me levantasse e eu li os lábios dele dizendo:

-Vá na frente que depois eu vou.

Então eu me levantei e saí sem olhar pra trás. Cheguei no corredor da cozinha, bem em frente ao retrato da fruteira.

Estava tudo mortalmente silencioso. De repente a pintura da fruteira se abriu e eis que sai o idiota do Zabini segurando uma cestinha de bolinhos de chuva. Ele me olhou com desagrado e então num passe de mágica suavizou a expressão:

-Ora, ora. O que a Weasley faz aqui embaixo? É muito perigoso uma garota ficar sozinha num longo corredor mal iluminado. Sabia disso?

-Caia fora daqui, Zabini, isso é o melhor que pode fazer.

Eu esperava que ele me xingasse, mas ele apenas riu:

-Não quero ir embora, acho que está agradável por aqui. Quer um bolinho?

-Não, obrigada. –respondi educadamente, apesar da minha vontade ser de mandá-lo pro inferno.

-De boa, pode pegar. Estão realmente deliciosos.

Resolvi pegar um só pra ver se ele parava de me azucrinar e ia embora, mas isso não aconteceu.

O Zabini estava se aproximando e eu me afastando. Até que fiquei contra a parede. No momento em que ia dar passos para a esquerda, ele apoiou a mão direita na parede, bloqueando o meu lado esquerdo.

"Oh meu Deus! O que eu faço?" eu me perguntei.

-É muita maldade deixar uma garota como você aqui sozinha nessa noite tão fria. Não se preocupe, o Blás aqui, vai te aquecer...

Ele começou a se aproximar do meu rosto. O Zabini ia me beijar! Dá pra acreditar nisso? Um lindo, mas idiota sonserino ia me beijar! Foi ai que eu ouvi a voz do Malfoy e eu não sabia se eu agradecia ou xingava:

-Blás, deixe a weasley em paz.- ele falou em tom calmo mas cortante como o gelo.

O Zabini se afastou de mim:

-Você sabe ser estraga prazeres, Draco. Tadinha da Weasley, estava tão sozinha... iríamos apenas nos divertir um pouco.

-Com a Weasley fêmea! Que decadência, Blás. Além disso, ela estava sozinha aqui porque estava me esperando.

-Depois fala de mim! Não é justo que fique com a Weasley, eu cheguei aqui primeiro que você!

Os olhos do Malfoy estreitaram-se perigosamente:

-Eu tenho um assunto particular com ela ta bom

-Não, não ta. Se você não tivesse chegado eu também teria "assuntos" particulares com a Weasley. O que ele quer com você! –o Zabini perguntou pra mim.

Eu abri a boca pra responder mas Malfoy falou primeiro:

-Nem te conto Blás... –disse indiferente –agora faça o favor de cair o fora daqui.

-Você pretende ficar com ele, Weasley?

Afinal porque diabos ele me perguntou isso?

-Claro que não! –Respondi automaticamente e o Malfoy não pareceu muito feliz com a resposta.

O Zabini sorriu e me jogou um beijo pelo ar:

-Agente se vê, Weasley e da próxima vez eu cuido pra que ninguém os interrompa. –ele falou e foi embora.

Quando o Zabini tinha virado o corredor, eu perguntei:

-Que tipo de acordo quer fazer, Malfoy?

Ele chegou mais perto e perguntou:

-Pra que tantas formalidades? Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

-Não te interessa! Outro dia mesmo você estava dizendo que era suficiente saber que eu era uma Weasley pobretona pra se manter longe de mim. Pra quem disse isso, você está perto demais.

Droga! Novamente eu estava contra a parede.

-Esqueça tudo o que eu disse em outros dias. Não estou perto demais, posso chegar mais perto. –ele pareceu pensativo –Gina.

Aquela proximidade estava me incomodando:

-Como sabe o meu apelido, Malfoy? –eu indaguei com curiosidade.

-Ouvi a Sangue-ruim falando na reunião dos monitores. A gente podia fazer umas rondas noturnas juntos, não é?

Tem algo tremendamente errado nisso!!! O Malfoy ta dando em cima de mim?!?

-Prefiro fazer a ronda com Filch do que com você, Malfoy!

-Pode me chamar de Draco.

-Não, pra mim você é Malfoy e ponto.

Ele passou as mãos nos meus cabelos e eu tentei recuar (com que espaço?):

-Se eu te chamar pelo primeiro nome, você se afasta de mim?

Ele pensou um pouco e depois acenou concordando:

-Ok. Que tipo de acordo você propõe, hum..Draco? –eu perguntei ele se afastou um pouco.

-Quero que queime o bilhete que Blás me mandou e eu não conto pra ninguém que te vi aquele dia nas masmorras.

Eu dei um muxoxo:

-Ah sim, é claro. –disse ironicamente –Como se eu devesse confiar em você. Aquele bilhete é a minha prova e a minha garantia. Se eu queimar o bilhete, não terei como garantir que não vai contar nada sobre o que fiz. Sei que adoraria que eu fosse expulsa dessa escola, mas isso não vai acontecer. Sua idéia foi esperta, porém não o suficiente para fazer-me cair na sua armadilha.

-Está enganada, Gina.

-Não quero que me chame assim, parece que somos íntimos, coisa que não somos.

-Mas podemos ser se você quiser...

-Olha aqui, Malfoy. Eu não vou ficar aqui embaixo perdendo o meu tempo com você. Faça logo a sua proposta.

-Ok. Mas eu não quero que você seja expulsa. Eu já fiz uma proposta.

-Que eu não aceitei. Faça outra.

-Bem, se você não quer queimar o bilhete, eu tenho outra proposta pra fazer. Sabe essa festa em que me viu ir? –ele perguntou e eu disse que sim –Acontece mais ou menos uma vez por semana, quero que vá comigo na próxima e prometa nunca contar ou mostrar aquele bilhete para alguém. Seria péssimo que pensassem que sou gay, quando na verdade me interesso apenas por garotas...Nesse instante uma em especial... –ele disse sugestivamente –Certa vez ouvi dizerem que as ruivas podem deixar um homem louco, quero ver se isso é verdade...Você me mostra?

Gárgulas Galopantes! Todos esses anos em Hogwarts não me prepararam pra isso.

Sim, o Malfoy estava dando em cima de mim (eu me atiro no lago se aquela história das ruivas não for uma cantada!)

Eu fiquei muito vermelha e tentei me afastar, mas já era tarde demais. Ele me agarrou pela cintura e eu fiquei me esquivando das tentativas de beijo dele (OH Merlin! Ele queria me beijar!!!!! Outro sonserino lindo e idiota querendo a mesma coisa. O que está acontecendo nessa escola?) e o empurrando com minhas mãos no peito dele:

-Não! Me solta, Malfoy!

Já disse pra me chamar de Draco. Me dê um beijo e eu te solto.

-Não! E se você não me soltar eu vou gritar e quando alguém chegar, direi que estava tentando me estuprar. Aí sim você vai se ferrar!

Então até que enfim o Malfoy me soltou:

-Não faz assim comigo, Gina.

Eu me virei pra ir embora, mas ele segurou o meu pulso e me virou de volta:

-Você concorda com o acordo? –ele perguntou.

-Sim. –eu respondi sem hesitar, queria me livrar dele o mais rápido possível.

-Ótimo. Me encontre na porta da sala precisa às 8 e ½ da noite no sábado.

-O quê? –eu perguntei aturdida.

Eu não me lembrava de que o acordo consistia em eu acompanhá-lo na festa, mas como eu tinha dito sim...

-Tá bom, estarei lá. –respondi entediada.

Fomos andando até o Saguão de Entrada e de lá nos separamos.

-A gente se vê. –ele falou com um sorriso vitorioso e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça antes de começar a subir as escadas.

Eu cheguei ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda nem si como, já que ainda estava aturdida pelo modo que o Zabini e o Malfoy haviam agido. Afinal, que bicho mordeu eles?

Entrei no Salão Principal e apenas o Harry estava lá (Era tão tarde assim?!?) Percebi que ele estivera me esperando:

-O que Madame Pomfrey disse?

-Hum? –Ah... –me lembrei da mentira –Ela disse que devia ser algo que comi, tomei uma poção e já passou.

-Que bom. Será que você poderia se sentar? Eu quero falar com você.

Bem, ele já estava falando comigo, mas mesmo assim me sentei na poltrona ao lado da dele.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando as chamas crepitantes da lareira, até que ele falou:

-Gina, eu fui burro. Demorei pra perceber a garota maravilhosa que é e quanto gosto de você.

-Você g-gosta de mim pra valer? Como mais que amiga?

O Harry fez que sim e eu abri um enorme sorriso. Ele estava encabulado, mas de repente ficou sério:

-Mas tem um problema, eu ainda não acabei o namoro com a Parvati e ela vai fazer um escândalo quando eu fizer isso. Eu quero que você seja minha namorada. Você aceita? –ele,perguntou hesitante.

-Não sei. –eu disse o mais indiferente possível.

Foi o que respondi e ele pareceu decepcionado. Eu não podia dizer sim na hora porque:

1-) Eu não quero que ele saiba o quanto fiquei por anos desesperada pra ouvir esse pedido por parte dele.

2-) Ele ainda nem terminou com a Parvati e definitivamente eu não quero ser "a outra".

3-) Eu não ia poder contar pra ninguém por um bom tempo, já que ele ainda é comprometido com alguém que não sou eu.

4-) Eu esperei tanto tampo...Por que ele não pode esperar um pouco também?

5-) Querendo ou NÃO (eu não quero!!!), eu vou ter que ir àquela festa com o Malfoy e não seria legal (nem um pouco!) se eu namorasse o Harry e saísse com o inimigo dele.

Mas de qualquer jeito é apenas uma festa, NÃO É UM ENCONTRO! Eu vou com o Malfoy como amiga. Eu disse amiga? Há, até parece! Eu devia ter tido um mal súbito pra escrever isso, Malfoys e Weasleys não são amigos (definitivamente!)!!!

Deixe-me consertar, vou apenas como acompanhante dele. Pronto! Só isso e nada mais.

Voltando ao Harry...Eu expliquei melhor a minha resposta:

-Acho que você deve terminar primeiro com a Parvati e esperar a poeira assentar. Aí você vem falar comigo de novo.

-M-mas você ainda gosta de mim, não é? –eu fiz um gesto afirmativo e ele pareceu aliviado –Vai aceitar?

Eu fiquei um momento em silêncio antes de responder:

-Deixe-me pensar por um tempo, Harry. Eu já sofri por você por não ser correspondida. Nós tínhamos uma relação um tanto longínqua, mas se namorarmos e você me desapontar, eu vou sofrer muito mais. Como você pode começar a gostar de mim de uma hora pra outra?

Mas que cínica que eu sou! É lógico que eu sabia que era pela poção do amor.

-Não sei. Mas não acho que tenha sido de uma hora pra outra, acho que percebi agora. Sei lá. Eu simplesmente gosto de você, Gina. Gosto de verdade, tenha certeza. Estou completamente apai...

Eu interrompi ele com um beijo. Dessa vez ele beijou pra valer, correspondeu muito mais que da outra vez. Depois de um tempo eu parei o beijo, porque se fosse por ele não sei quando acabaria e lembrei da...Parvati.

-Boa noite, Harry. –eu disse subindo pro meu dormitório.

Meu rosto estava pegando fogo, ou seja, eu devia estar um pimentão.

As garotas já estavam dormindo. Eu coloquei uma camisola e me deitei. Demorei um certo tempo pra conseguir dormir, mas antes tivesse ficado a noite interia acordada.

Tive um pesadelo que me causou arrepios e outras coisas mais...

Eu sonhei que estava deitada, dormindo na minha cama. Não no meu quarto da Toca e sim aqui no dormitório de Hogwarts. E as meninas também estavam dormindo.

Aí Tom Riddle entrou no dormitório e sentou-se na beirada da minha cama:

-Gina...deixou de ser uma pirralha entediante, mas continua sendo inocente. –ele disse e passou a mão pela minha perna de forma provocante –Minha doce Gina está linda. Não adianta, minha querida. Não pode fugir de mim. Você sempre foi minha e continuará sendo, ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. Tom Riddle voltou e dessa vez é para ficar.

Aí ele se inclinou sobre mim e me beijou ferozmente. Eu levei um susto tão grande com esse sonho que acordei gritando e acabei acordando todas as garotas do meu quarto também.

-O que foi isso? –Susan perguntou assustada.

"O que foi isso?" pergunto eu! Fazia tempo que eu não tinha pesadelos com ele!

Eu fiquei realmente assustada!!!!! Nunca pareceu tão real. Eu saberia descrever a sensação de quando a mão dele tocou a minha pela e da língua dele entrando na minha boca e fazendo movimentos picantes. Quando eu acordei, podia jurar que ainda sentia a pressão que os lábios dele tinham feito sobre os meus e o mesmo perfume cítrico que ele exalou quando saiu do diário na Câmara Secreta...

"NÃO! Eu não sou louca!" foi o que pensei comigo mesma. Mas como explicar aquele pesadelo que pareceu desagradavelmente real?

-Você está morrendo? –Sophie perguntou drasticamente.

-Não. –eu respondi ainda confusa com o que tinha me acontecido.

-Alguém está te atacando? –Carol perguntou sonolenta.

-Não. –eu respondi e era verdade.

Eu não estava sendo atacada naquele instante, eu já tinha sido...

-Então vá dormir, Gina! –Agatha reclamou.

Eu continuava a sentir aquele perfume terrivelmente agradável. É um cheiro tão bom que fez com que eu desejasse estar nos braços do Tom...Anula! ANULA!!! Decididamente esse perfume deve ter algum entorpecente! Aí eu pensei em ir tomar um banho pra relaxar e tirar esse cheiro do perfume... Dele que se impregnou em mim, mas eu desisti. E se Tom Riddle invadisse o banheiro enquanto eu estivesse tomando banho? Será que estou ficando louca? Isso não pode acontecer, não é normal! Tá bom...Louca não, mas talvez um pouquinho paranóica.

Não consegui dormir, rolando de um lado pro outro na cama e atenta ao mínimo ruído. Eu estava com receio que se voltasse a dormir, Tom Riddle pudesse me fazer uma "visita" novamente.

Resultado: Hoje eu estava com olheiras profundas, mole, cansada, dormia encostada nos mais diversos lugares e as pessoas perguntavam a razão da minha excessiva sonolência.

Resumindo:Eu estou só os cacos e estou q-qua- (bocejo, o milésimo, é claro) –se dormindo em cima desse diário. 


	4. Os Embalos Impulsos De Sábado À Noite

Capítulo 4: Os embalos (impulsos) de sábado à noite

Sábado amanheceu chuvoso e me deu preguiça de sair da cama. Eu disse que me deu preguiça, certo?

Pois quando eu lembrei que hoje é o dia de ir a festa com o Malfoy, bem...deu desânimo. Só levantei umas 9h da manhã (depois de Susan insistir muito). Ela não pode ver ninguém na cama fora de horário que já vai "buzinar" no ouvido da pobre pessoa. Tirando isso, ela é legal.

Enquanto estava no banheiro, eu estava pensando em quanto a Mione tinha sido legal ao preparar pra mim uma poção pra dormir sem sonhar.

Mas tem o lado ruim, aquela poção é tão forte que me faz dormir como uma pedra e as meninas tem que gritar e me chacoalhar pra que eu acorde. Ainda assim eu sou realmente grata à ela (eu e meus olhos que antes da poção, mal se agüentavam abertos). Que Merlin abençoe a Hermione, gostaria de fazer alguma coisa pra retribuir o favor...

Eu tinha terminado de me arrumar e estava prestes a sair quando vi a Agatha sentada em sua própria cama enquanto me observava:

-Que susto, Agatha!

-Como vai? Tem andado mais arrumada ultimamente.

Bem, isso é verdade. Mas é que eu tenho que estar à altura do Harry. Ele já terminou com a Parvati e ela fez um escândalo dizendo que ia tornar um inferno a vida de qualquer garota que se aproximasse dele. Ora, ela que tente e verá com quantos paus se faz uma vassoura!

De qualquer jeito, eu estou fazendo charminho e enrolando pra dar a resposta pro Harry...

Foi nessa hora que a Agatha falou:

-Alô! Hogwarts chamando Julieta! Ainda não me respondeu como vai.

-Em 1° lugar, meu nome não é Julieta e em 2°, eu vou bem.

-Imagino, mas não é disso que eu quero saber.

-Então o quê? –eu perguntei impaciente.

-Quero saber a roupa que vai usar na sua grande noite com Romeu.

Sinceramente, naquela hora eu achei que a Agatha tinha batido a cabeça:

-Do que é que você está falando, Agatha? Eu não conheço nenhum Romeu e que grande noite é essa?

Agatha suspirou:

-Nunca leu Romeu e Julieta?

-Não, mas a Carol já me contou a história. Mas o que isso tem...

-Malfoy e Weasley não te diz nada?

-O que você está insinuando? –eu perguntei indignada –EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM...o Malfoy.

-Não é o que parece, você vai sair com ele hoje à noite.

-Como é que soube?

-A Carol...

-Tinha que ser!

Como pude esquecer que a Carol ia ficar de olho em mim?

-Ah, Gina, não se preocupe tanto. Ele tá a fim... Bem, eu andei te seguindo e vi vocês dois juntos.

Juntos entre aspas. Volta e meia eu estava fazendo o meu caminho tranqüilamente pelos corredores e quando não tinha ninguém... Advinha só? O Malfoy vinha conversar comigo e o pior de tudo é que era muito perigosa a distância que ele ficava de mim. Por umas 3 vezes nossas bocas estiveram a 1 ou 2 dedos de se tocarem.

Pelo menos o Malfoy faz isso longe do público.

Agora o Zabini...Ele deu em cima de mim descaradamente até na frente do Rony e o resultado não foi muito bom. Eles duelaram no Salão Principal. ISSO É LOUCURA!!! E foram separados por Snape e Mcgonagall. Cinqüenta pontos foram tirados da Grifinória e outros 50 da Sonserina. Oh, Merlin e a culpa é minha! Além disso, o Rony e o Zabini terão que cumprir detenção por uma semana.

-Eu não estou com o Malfoy!

-Então está com o Zabini? Eu vi a briga que ele e o seu irmão tiveram no meio do Salão Principal. Como é que você conseguiu conquistar o Zabini e principalmente o Malfoy que te abominava? Isso devia entrar para "Hogwarts: Uma história". É visível que os dois estão caindo de amores por você.

Eu a fuzilei com o olhar:

-Eu disse pra você parar de usar penas com cheiro, deve ter subido pra cabeça. É óbvio que eles querem fazer alguma maldade comigo, mas eu não vou deixar.

-Deixe as minhas penas fora disso. Nós estamos falando de dois sonserinos que de repente parecem estar apaixonados por você.

-Então, Agatha! Isso é suspeito demais.

-Concordo, mas parece ser verdadeiro. Gina, eu posso te ajudar a se arrumar hoje à noite?

Ela adora esse tipo de coisa, então eu resolvi ser boazinha:

-Pode, mas com uma condição.

-Qual?

-Não conte pra ninguém onde e com quem eu vou hoje.

-Sem problemas. O Malfoy pessoalmente é tão intragável quanto dizem? Por que seria um desperdício, já que ele é lindo e merece a fama de um dos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

-Bem, ele é muito bonito mesmo. O Malfoy tem me tratado melhor, sabe? Não me chama mais de Weasley Pobretona e nem diz coisas desagradáveis dobre a minha família.

-É um começo. Você vai ficar com ele?

-Não. –eu respondi automaticamente.

-Então quem tem mais chances? Ele ou o Zabini?

-Nenhum dos dois. O Harry me pediu em namoro e eu pretendo aceitar.

-Parabéns, Gina! Você sempre quis que isso acontecesse. Gina Weasley está poderosa, hein? Tem os três garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts aos seus pés. –eu fiquei vermelha –Pelo menos não pretende ficar com os três. Assim ainda sobram dois para nós, as pobres mortais.

-Não exagere, Agatha! Quero ir tomar café, o meu estômago está realmente roncando.

Ao chegar ao Salão Principal, eu olhei pra mesa da Sonserina (por curiosidade). Vi o Malfoy e o Zabini e eles sorriram pra mim, eu fingi que não vi. O sorriso do Malfoy era presunçoso, arrogante e satisfeito. O do Zabini era simpático, cordial e atraente. Estranho isso, porque na minha opinião o Zabini é quase uma cópia do Malfoy em personalidade.

Sentei-me de costas pra mesa da Sonserina e peguei algumas torradas:

-Você viu o jeito que eles te olharam? –Agatha perguntou visivelmente impressionada.

-Eles quem? –eu perguntei distraidamente.

-O Zabini e o Malfoy, é claro.

Eu arregalei os olhos:

-Baixa essa voz, caramba! Desse jeito você me compromete.

Olhei para os lados e as pessoas que ainda estavam na mesa da Grifinória (era um pouco tarde pra estar tomando café), estavam a uma certa distância:

-Ufa! –eu disse e tomei um gole de suco de abóbora –Que bom que ninguém te ouviu.

-Ah, Gina! A escola inteira sabe que o Zabini tá atrás de você. Acha realmente que faria alguma diferença se tivessem me escutado?

-Sim! –eu respondi sem hesitar –Você mencionou o Malfoy também, lembra-se?

-O que é que tem o Malfoy? –Harry chegou perguntando.

Nessa hora eu gelei. O Harry não pode saber da festa!

-B-bom dia, H-Harry. –eu disse –Mas que surpresa. Agatha e eu estávamos conversando sobre os garotos mais chatos e metidos de Hogwarts.

Como é que eu fui capaz de inventar uma mentira deslavada tão rápido? E pro Harry! Não estou mais me reconhecendo… Mas o pior foi ele ter acreditado nessa mentira.

-E tem todo o meu apoio. O Malfoy ganha disparado de qualquer um nesses quesitos. Bem, mas eu vim aqui pra te chamar pra treinar quadribol com o time e pra ver como você estava.

Agatha fez sinal de que estava segurando vela, eu fiquei vermelha e a fuzilei. Tô falando, se meus olhos fossem metralhadoras, eu mataria mais gente que Voldemort (é mais fácil escrever do que falar o nome dele):

-Claro que vou, Harry. Mas ainda preciso terminar de comer. Você poderia ir indo na frente?

-Tem certeza? Eu te esperaria com o maior prazer. –ele respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

-Não precisa. Você é o capitão do time, pega mal se chegar por último.

-Não deixe que a Gina demore muito, Agatha.

-Hum.hum. Pode deixar. –ela concordou e o Harry se foi –É tão bonitinho ver vocês dois conversando meio constrangidos.

-Cale a boca, Agatha!

Nós duas terminamos de comer e eu fui pegar a minha vassoura no dormitório, enquanto a Agatha foi estudar na biblioteca.

Peguei a minha nova vassoura, uma Nimbus 2000. Eu estava ansiosa para treinar com ela. Foi muita bondade do papai e da mamãe me darem ela de presente por eu ter sido nomeada monitora.

Sai para os jardins. O sol estava ora aparecendo, ora atrás das nuvens e ventava consideravelmente.

Quando cheguei no campo de quadribol, eu acenei para o time que estava voando no outro lado do campo e fui me trocar no vestiário.

Eu coloquei o uniforme de quadribol e ia saindo do vestiário, quando me vi prensada na parede.

Fiquei morrendo de raiva!!!!! O Malfoy não tinha esse direito!

-O que faz aqui, Malfoy? Você me viu trocar de roupa?

-Bem, se você quer colocar as coisas dessa forma... Mas eu vim aqui porque quero saber o que há entre você e o Potter.

Eu suspirei entediada:

-Nada…por enquanto. Mas de qualquer jeito, a minha vida amorosa não é assunto seu. Me deixa em paz!

-Eu não quero. Não vou deixar que o Potter te roube de mim.

-Como assim roubar? Desde quando eu sou sua propriedade? –eu perguntei indignada.

-Eu quero você, Gina Weasley! Será que não percebe?

-Você quer, porque o Harry quer. Por que você não deixa ele em paz também?

-Isso não tem nada a ver com o Potter!

-O que há com você, Malfoy? Eu sou uma Weasley! A Weasley Pobretona, será que se esqueceu disso?

-É claro que eu sei que você é uma Weasley. Mas eu finalmente consegui enxergar que é você que eu quero.

-Você precisa de óculos, Malfoy. Tem um sério problema de visão.

-Na minha família ninguém precisa usar óculos.

-Já sei! Você andou cheirando as plantas da estufa seis, a Profª. Sprout avisou sobre elas serem alucinógenas e viciantes…

-O meu vício é você! –ele me interrompeu e eu arregalei os olhos (sim, literalmente) antes de perguntar:

-Por acaso está doente?

-Não! Será que é tão difícil entender?

-É claro que é. Você é um Malfoy e eu uma Weasley! Água e vinho, fogo e gelo, cães e gatos. Somos opostos!

-Os opostos se atraem.

Eu juro que eu ia responder "Claro que não! Eu não me sinto atraída por você." Mas seria uma grande mentira. Que atire a 1ª pedra a garota dessa escola que nunca se imaginou nos braços dele. Não que eu queira…Bem, o fato é que ao invés do que eu TINHA de dizer, eu disse:

-Não é bem assim… Hum, somos como água e óleo. Não nos misturamos.

-E é isso que eu quero mudar.

Depois disso, adivinhe só. Não, melhor não adivinhar…

Eu ainda não acredito que o Malfoy me beijou. Não dá pra acreditar! Se tivessem me dito que isso ia acontecer, eu iria rir até ficar sem ar da pessoa que podia ter uma imaginação tão fértil.

Tentei! É claro que tentei! Mas não consegui me desvencilhar dele. E o PIOR de tudo é que foi bom…Eu NÃO gostei, mas que foi bom, foi…

10 razões de porque eu odeio ainda MAIS aquele sonserino… (o Malfoy)

1-) Ele é um Malfoy e é natural de um Weasley odiar um Malfoy

2-) Ele é amigo do Zabini que já está me fazendo perder a paciência.

3-) Ele é direto e eu não consigo ser assim!

4-) Ele odeia o Harry

5-) Ele odeia a minha família

6-) Ele odeia a Grfinória

7-) Ele é galinha

8-) Ele é popular e os garotos populares costumam ser metidos, galinhas e andam com patys. Eu não gosto de patys, caras galinhas e dos metidos também. Logo eu não gosto de garotos populares (exceto os que são como o Harry)

9-) Ele é frio, insensível e calculista

10-) E principalmente porque ELE BEIJA BEM DEMAIS!!!!!

Nem preciso dizer que depois do beijo eu fiquei um pimentão!

-Tenho que ir. Vão sentir minha falta. –eu disse atropelando as palavras e ele me soltou.

Eu nem olhei pra ele, simplesmente me virei e saí.

No começo do treino eu ainda estava chocada e não conseguia marcar um gol sequer, mas depois eu esqueci de tudo. Voar nunca foi tão bom, a Nimbus 2000 é ótima!

Foi aí que eu comecei a fazer um gol atrás do outro.

Ao final do trino, eu fingi que ouvi um barulho estranho no vestiário e fiz o Harry vasculhar o lugar inteiro. Na verdade fiz isso pra saber se o Malfoy continuava lá. Eu ia tomar banho e não me agradaria nem um pouco que o Malfoy me visse nua.

Felizmente ele tinha ido embora e eu pude tomar o meu banho em paz ou pelo menos eu pensava assim…

Não demorei muito no chuveiro e fui direto almoçar. Sim, eu deixei a vassoura perto de mim.

-Como foi o trino de quadribol? –Sophie perguntou –Nós temos que ganhar a Taça de Quadribol e esfregar na cara dos sonserinos.

Foi inevitável. Eu senti o meu rosto queimar. Por que eu tinha que lembrar do episódio com o Malfoy?

-É claro, Sophie. Nós vamos mostrar a eles. –respondi automaticamente.

Depois do almoço eu guardei minha vassoura no dormitório e fiquei jogando xadrez bruxo a tarde inteira com o Rony e o Harry. Então fui me arrumar só porque a Agatha literalmente me arrastou até o dormitório), mas por mim eu ia do jeito que estava. O Malfoy não merece que eu me arrume por ele!

Eu briguei muito com a Agatha! As roupas que ela queria que eu usasse eram ousadas demais! No fim entramos em acordo e a roupa menos ousada (que por insistência dela) eu acabei pondo foi: Uma blusinha branca com decote V (que pra ela era pouco), uma saia pregueada jeans (que na opinião dela era muito comprida) um pouco acima do joelho.

Aí nós pés, eu coloquei uma meia soquete branca com uma sandália do tipo melissa:

-Estou pronta. –declarei.

-Não mesmo, Gina. Você ainda precisa passar perfume, maquiagem, pentear os cabelos.

-Não! –eu exclamei com crescente revolta –Eu vou apenas acompanhar o Malfoy em uma festa, não vou para o paraíso com um príncipe encantado.

-Gina! –Sophie exclamou animada –Você vai numa festa com o Malfoy? Parabéns, amiga!

Eu quis ter o poder de evaporar! Oh meu Deus, daqui a pouco todos vão saber…Isso não pode acontecer!

-Fale baixo, Sophie! –exclamei irritada –Ninguém pode saber disso.

-Por que não? Se fosse comigo, espalharia pra escola inteira.

-Alô, Sophie! Eu sou uma Weasley, esqueceu disso? Nossas famílias se odeiam.

-Mas isso não está te impedindo de ficar com o Malfoy. Me conte, como é o beijo dele? Nenhuma amiga minha antes ficou com ele...

Eu achei que ia explodir. Pelo que vi no espelho, eu estava mais do que vermelha (roxa!) de vergonha. Então eu disse a mim mesma "Calma, Gina.", respirei fundo, contei até dez e então finalmente respondi:

-Preste atenção. Sophie. Eu não fiquei com o Malfoy e nem irei. Captou ou preciso desenhar?

E era verdade. Eu não tinha ficado com ele. Um beijo roubado não dá pra considerar como ficada, mas que beijo…

-Então por que vai sair com ele? Eu não acredito que não quer ficar com Draco Malfoy.

-Cale a boca! –eu gritei, mas era tarde demais.

Susan e Caroline haviam acabado de entrar. Carol já sabia da história (by Agatha), mas Susan que nem tinha idéia, perguntou:

-O que está acontecendo por aqui?

-A Gina vai sair com o Malfoy e diz que não vai ficar com ele. –Agatha contou.

Susan odiava a Sonserina e os sonserinos em geral. Eu estava convicta de que ela me apoiaria, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu...

-Olha Gina, eu sei que os sonserinos em geral são insuportáveis e odiáveis, mas toda regra tem exceções. E as da Sonserina são o Zabini e o Malfoy. Bem, eles podem ser insuportáveis...Mas não dá pra odiar aqueles dois. –Susan disse e eu fiquei de queixo caído.

-Você, Susan? Falando assim? Eu sou a prova viva de que dá pra odiá-los.

-Ah, Gina! Duvido.

-E não é pra odiar? O Malfoy eu sempre odiei mesmo e todos sabem disso. Agora, o meu ódio pelo Zabini é recente. Ele me persegue e diz coisas na frente de todos que me deixam morta de vergonha.

Susan riu:

-Só por que ele disse que sonha com você todas as noites?

Eu fechei a cara:

-Você esqueceu de incluir que ele disse que os sonhos dele terminavam comigo nua nos braços dele, Susan. Ainda acha que eu não tenho razão? Não é à toa que o Rony quis acabar com a raça dele.

Susan deu de ombros e Sophie disse:

-Mas é com o Malfoy que você vai. Por que vai se diz que o odeia?

Eu suspirei e resolvi mentir, não queria contar sobre a poção-do-amor (elas ficariam curiosas pra saber o porque de eu invadir a masmorra do Snape no meio da noite):

-Eu só aceitei pra ele parar de me infernizar. –e suspirei –Enquanto o Zabini me atormenta em público, o Malfoy faz isso em particular.

-Vamos logo, Gina! –Agatha reclamou –Você tem que terminar de se arrumar.

-Assim já está bom demais. –eu disse tentando sair de fininho, mas elas me barraram –Ah gente! Qual é? O Malfoy não merece nada disso.

Elas ignoraram o meu comentário. Agatha pegou uma escova e começou a pentear os cabelos. Susan fez um feitiço enrubescedor de lábios temporário. Sophie passou brilho na minha boca, enquanto Carol destacava meus olhos com lápis preto.

Eu me olhei no espelho. Quem era aquela? Eu estava com a aparência de uma paty, mas eu não podia negar que eu fiquei bem daquele jeito.

Elas tinham colocado um grampo com strass prendendo a minha franja do lado esquerdo. O resto do meu cabelo estava solto (tinha o comprimento u tanto abaixo dos ombros) e mostrava claramente o tipo de corte (repicado na frente e arredondado atrás). A única coisa que estava na minha aparência, tal como sempre, eram as minhas sardas. Eu nem gosto e nem odeio elas. Depende do meu humor e daquela vez eu estava satisfeita com elas (eram um toque natural no meio de tanta coisa artificial):

-Agora sim você está pronta, Gina. –Agatha declarou.

Elas esperaram que eu dissesse algo, então eu disse:

-Até que fizeram um bom trabalho.

-Claro. –Carol disse –O Malfoy vai ficar babando, seja bem malvada com ele.

Eu sorri, acenei concordando e coloquei por cima da roupa uma das minhas capas pretas que eu usava nas aulas.

Elas não pareceram muito felizes, ao que eu expliquei:

-Não esperam que eu apareça com uma roupa dessas para jantar, esperam? –eu perguntei e ia saindo, quando Agatha chamou.

-Hey, Gina! Esqueceu de passar perfume.

Eu rolei os olhos. Já estava se tornando o exagero do exagero, mas passei o bendito perfume sem reclamar uma única vez.

Então finalmente nós todas descemos pra jantar.

O Harry insistiu pra que eu me sentasse ao lado dele e eu aceitei.

Eu estava sem fome. Então tomei um pouco de suco de abóbora e comi um doce de menta.

Como eu terminei a minha refeição (se é que se pode chamar assim) logo, eu fiquei quieta fazendo hora na mesa.

Harry pegou a minha mão e eu olhei pra ele espantada:

-Por que está toda produzida hoje, Gina? –ele me perguntou e eu me senti pressionada.

-Eu? Ora...deu vontade. Ninguém nunca repara em mim.

-Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Por que não me conta o real motivo?

-Não tem motivo nenhum. –eu disse e percebi que ele não acreditou.

Por que todo mundo sabe quando eu estou mentindo? Depois disso, apesar do Harry não ter soltado a minha mão, instalou-se um clima chato entre nós. Eu já não tinha o que fazer naquela mesa e por isso me levantei e decidi ir embora:

-Até mais, Harry. –eu disse e saí andando pra não dar chance pra ele responder.

Eu cheguei em frente a porta da Sala Precisa e o Malfoy estava parado do lado de fora. Eu não poderia esperar outra coisa, já que ele não estava na mesa da Sonserina.

-Boa noite, Malfoy. –eu cumprimentei, desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali conversando com ele.

O Malfoy estava com uma calça jeans azul marinho e uma blusa pólo preta e por cima a capa dele estava aberta. Eu nunca tinha o visto sem o uniforme da escola, mas ele fica bem de qualquer jeito...BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! No que eu estou pensando?

Voltando. O Malfoy me olhou aprovadoramente e sorriu:

-Está atrasada, Gina. Mas vejo que valeu a pena esperar.

Pairou um silêncio constrangedor (pelo menos pra mim foi):

-Vamos entrar? –eu perguntei pra quebrar o silêncio.

Ele concordou e passou a mão pela minha cintura, me puxando pra junto dele:

-O que é que você está fazendo, Malfoy? –eu perguntei indignada.

Quem ele pensava que era pra fazer isso?

-Já disse pra me chamar de Draco. –falou descontraído –E estou fazendo isso pra deixar bem claro que "estou" com você.

-Olha, Malfoy...

-Draco.

Eu rolei os olhos:

-Tá bom. Draco...Eu não tô ficando com você.

-Ainda...

Eu interrompi. Não podia deixar margens para uma 2ª interpretação:

-Nós só nos beijamos uma vez, você não pode...

Dessa vez foi ele quem interrompeu:

-Não seja por isso. –respondeu e me beijou.

De novo! O Malfoy me beijou de novo. E eu me ODEIO por deixá-lo fazer isso.

Hahaha (risada desgostosa) e isso ainda não é a pior (?) parte...Além de deixá-lo me beijar, eu ainda correspondi.

Meu Deus! Como eu sou uma idiota! O Malfoy parte pra cima de mim e eu ao invés de gritar e bater nele (ato mais sensato que eu poderia ter feito), eu o abraço pelo pescoço e correspondo. SOU UMA VERGONHA PARA OS WEASLEYS!!!!!

Ah! (suspiro de indignação). Aquilo é que é beijo...Dá até calor de lembrar...E também ÓDIO! MUITO ÓDIO!!!!! Aquele canalha me encostou na parede e tentou me bolinar. MALDITO! MALDITO! MALDITO! Eu o empurrei pra longe de mim:

-Nunca mais faça isso, seu desgraçado! Ou então eu te mato!

Homens não prestam! Especialmente quando são Malfoys:

-Você bem que gostou. –ele falou dando de ombros –Aquelas suas arfadas dizem tudo. –e fez um gesto pra que eu entrasse e eu então entrei.

A sala Precisa tinha balões flutuando perto do teto, luzes de discoteca (inclusive aquela que torna as roupas brancas fosforecentes) e uma música dance no último volume.

Lá dentro estava quente e eu estava me perguntando onde poderia deixar a minha capa, quando avistei perto de mim um cabideiro. Afinal, aquela era a sala precisa. Aí eu e o Malfoy penduramos as nossas capas lá.

Pessoas com quem eu nunca tinha falado vieram me cumprimentar e isso só porque eu estava com o "Todo-popular-Draco-Malfoy".

Então o Malfoy me puxou pra ir dançar com ele.

Eu tentei não olhar muito pra ele enquanto estava dançando (o que era difícil, já que o Malfoy estava na minha frente). Essa parte não foi tão chata (eu até gosto de dançar), mas aí teve uma hora que eu já estava ficando cansada e o Malfoy percebeu isso.

O que ele fez em seguida foi me puxar pra um canto vazio, onde surgiu uma porta que ele abriu. Ele me puxou pra dentro e fechou a porta (eu estava mole demais pra resistir).

Estava escuro:

-Lumus. –o Malfoy disse.

O ambiente ficou levemente iluminado e deu pra eu ver onde estávamos. Era um tipo de closet com o chão cheio de almofadas verde-musgo. O Malfoy sentou-se.

-Por que é que você não se senta também, Gina? Percebi que está meio cansada.

Eu me sentei de frente pra ele:

-O que é que você pretende me trazendo pra esse armário? –eu perguntei séria.

-É um closet. –ele respondeu calmamente –E relaxe. Se você quiser, vamos apenas conversar.

-E precisava ser num lugar desses?

Ele deu de ombros e uma garrafa e duas taças apareceram perto dele:

-Servida? –ele perguntou e sem esperar, empurrou uma taça cheia na minha mão.

-O que é isso? –eu perguntei enquanto ele enchia a taça dele.

-Ogden Fire Whisky.

-Você quer me deixar bêbada? –eu perguntei indignada.

-Não. Não vá me dizer que você nunca bebeu...

-Só cerveja amanteigada. Esperava que eu fosse uma alcoólatra? O que te faz ter essa idéia?

Ele suspirou:

-Não é nada disso, as já que você nunca bebeu algo que tem álcool pra valer...Acho melhor que você só tome um gole pra experimentar.

Eu tive vontade de tomar tudo de um gole, só pra contrariá-lo, mas o meu bom senso falou mais alto. Não iria ser nem de longe uma boa idéia ficar bêbada na frente do Malfoy. Eu tomei um gole da minha taça e assisti o Malfoy beber da dele. Depois a garrafa e as taças desapareceram:

-O que achou do whisky? –ele perguntou, informal.

-Bom, apesar de forte. –eu respondi indiferente –Sobre o que você quer conversar?

-Eu sei pouco sobre você. –ele falou simplesmente.

-Ah, é? Não me diga... –eu disse irônica –Eu também sei pouco sobre você e nem por isso te chamei pra conversar alguma vez.

-Mas agora é diferente, antes eu não estava interessado em você.

-E eu preferiria que tivesse continuado sem estar. –eu disse e era uma ½ verdade.

-Ora, vamos. –ele disse colocando uma mão sobre a minha que eu puxei de debaixo da dele –Não minta, o jeito com que você correspondeu o meu beijo, mostra o quanto você também queria.

Eu senti o meu rosto queimar:

-Foi apenas um impulso, apenas isso. –eu disse com o máximo de convicção que consegui colocar na minha voz.

-Então foi um ótimo impulso...Mas fale-me de você. O que faz nas horas vagas?

Eu ponderei por um tempo e finalmente respondi:

-Converso com as minhas amigas e escrevo no meu diário.

Ele sorriu:

-Então com certeza vai escrever sobre o que está acontecendo agora, não vai? Você escreve muito sobre mim?

-Já escrevi sobre você e não foram coisas boas.

Ele mudou de assunto:

-Quem são suas amigas?

-Pra que você quer saber? Não quero que encha o saco delas.

-Me conte, eu não vou fazer nada de mal pra elas.

Eu rolei os olhos, entediada:

-Está bem. A Hermione. –e vi ele fazer uma careta –Caroline Cronwell, Susan Mcdogall, Agatha Alexander e Sophie Page. Elas são todas minhas colegas de quarto, menos a Mione.

O Malfoy ficou sério:

-Não pensei que depois daquela história da Câmara Secreta, você voltaria a ter um diário.

-Agora é diferente. O meu diário é um ser inanimado, mas não quero falar sobre o que o seu pai me fez passar.

Ele pareceu momentaneamente sem graça, mas logo depois voltou ao normal:

-Tudo bem, como você quiser.

-E você, quem são seus amigos?

-Amigos?

-É. Pessoas que estão ao seu lado tanto nas horas boas quanto nas ruins, com quem você possa contar, quem brigue com você quando precisa e você pode conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Ele pareceu pensativo:

-Acho...que o Blás. O único que agüenta o meu mau humor.

-E Crabbe e Goyle?

-Há! Aqueles dois não tem cérebro e não conseguem acompanhar a velocidade do meu raciocínio. Mas a única coisa que ando não gostando de ver Blás fazer, é dar em cima de você.

Mais uma vez eu senti o meu rosto esquentar:

-Você está com ciúme?

-É...talvez...Se você quer colocar as coisas dessa maneira. Eu não quero te perder pra ninguém, Gina.

-Mas você sempre me odiou!

-É, eu sei, mas não odeio mais...pelo contrário. Eu te acho linda. O seu jeito de agir é lindo, o seu corpo é, a sua voz cantando As Esquisitonas...

-Peraí, eu só canto As Esquisitonas no banho...Malfoy! Você me espiou no banho? Mas como? O Harry vasculhou o vestiário inteiro!

-Bem...Você não achava que o Potter era o único nessa escola que tem uma capa de invisibilidade, achava?

Por um momento eu fiquei chocada, totalmente paralisada. Depois veio o ódio, a indignação e a vergonha. Eu dei um tapa na cara dele.

-Você me viu nua! Não tinha esse direito!!!!!

-Calma, Gina! Não fique tão brava assim.

-Como assim não ficar brava?!? –eu o interrompi, me levantando –Nunca mais fale comigo! Nunca mais sequer olhe pra mim! –eu falei furiosa e saí daquele closet amaldiçoado (por mim, é claro!).

Peguei a "minha" capa (mais pra frente eu explico o porque das aspas) e já ia em direção à saída, mas fui barrada pelo Zabini.

-Ah, Gina! Não vai embora agora não, eu acabei de chegar. Estava cumprindo aquela detenção com o seu irmão, lembra?

Eu olhei pra trás e vi que o Malfoy estava vindo na minha direção, fiquei morrendo de raiva ao vê-lo andando calmamente e com charme. Ah...Maldito charme do maldito Malfoy, aquele desgraçado!

Naquela hora eu queria vingança! (Isso por acaso é um sentimento que uma Grifinória deva ter? Não, eu acho que não...)

Mas de qualquer forma...Eu queria ferrar com ele, achar um modo de atingi-lo fatalmente, estraçalhar aquele coração de pedra (se é que ele tem um coração):

-Gina? Tá me ouvindo? –o Zabini perguntou me chacoalhando e eu me virei pra ele.

Tudo passou num piscar de olhos pela minha cabeça e eu decidi fazer o que achava que seria uma boa vingança.

"Acho que o Malfoy não vai gostar disso." Eu pensei ao olhar para os confusos, mas lindos olhos azuis do Zabini.

Sem perder mais tempo, eu subi na ponta dos pés e colei meus lábios aos dele.

É! Eu Virgínia Molly Weasley, beijei Blás Zabini. Eu nunca imaginaria que nessa encarnação (ou talvez até em outra), eu beijaria dois sonserinos no mesmo dia. Ainda mais um deles sendo um Malfoy.

Ai, ai...O Zabini beija muito bem. Será que essa é a qualidade dos sonserinos? Por que cá entre nós. Aquela Casa tem que ter alguma qualidade, já que as outras têm, então a da Sonserina deve ser essa.

Quando eu quebrei o beijo, ele ainda segurava minha cintura e eu me senti repentinamente sem chão, como se fosse cair:

-Você está bem? –o Zabini me perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

Eu disse que sim e olhei em volta. Eu não vi nem sinal do Malfoy, mas o resto da festa pareceu ter parado o que quer que estivessem fazendo e estavam olhando pra mim e pro Zabini com surpresa.

Fiz o Zabini me soltar:

-Tenho que ir. –eu disse saindo sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás.

Eu fui correndo até o meu dormitório sem querer conversar com ninguém.

Mas que droga! Todos que estavam lá viram...e se conheço essa escola, a fofoca vai se espalhar como rastilho. EU ESTOU FERRADA!!!!! O que o Rony vai dizer O que o Harry vai dizer?!?

DROGA! DROGA! DROGA!!! E se o Harry não quiser mais namorar comigo? Ele vai continuar apaixonado por mim (efeito da poção), mas isso não o impede de ficar chateado comigo...Mas que saco! Acho que terei que treinar a minha argumentação. Será que ensaiar na frente do espelho ajuda?

N/A: Eu peço que por favor façam comentários e aceito críticas, desde que sejam construtivas 


	5. Expectativa

Capítulo 5: Expectativa

Buá! Eu estava certa. Realmente eu ouvi muito do meu irmão e o Harry não está mais falando comigo (O que eu faço? O que EU FAÇO?).  
A escola não comenta outra coisa a não ser o seguinte diálogo:  
-A mina do Malfoy...  
-Quem? A Weasley?  
-É! Você viu? Ela beijou o Zabini na frente de todo mundo.  
-Achei que era mentira. É inacreditável.  
-Mas eu vi com os meus próprios olhos.  
-Nossa, justo o Zabini. Ele e o Malfoy não era amigos?  
-Eram. E agora?  
-Não sei. O que é que a Weasley tem na cabeça pra brincar com aqueles dois?  
É horrível! MUITO HORRÍVEL!!! Pra onde quer que eu vá, as pessoas me olham e começam a cochichar e até o Snape andou tirando mais pontos meus desnecessariamente (+ do que de costume).  
Bem... Pelo menos há uma luz no fim do túnel. Eu contei a minha versão dos fatos e as minhas amigas ficaram do meu lado. A Mione até brigou com o Rony pra me defender (e isso porque eles estavam quase acertados).  
Mas ainda não terminei de contar as coisas ruins.  
A poção para dormir sem sonhar que a Mione fez pra mim, acabou e faz mal ficar tomando toda hora.  
Resultado: Sonhei novamente com o Tom. Sei que são apenas sonhos, mas eles parecem tão reais que eu meio que fico com medo. Foi assim...  
Sempre começa comigo dormindo na minha cama. Aí ele chegou e me acordou:  
-Olá, minha Gina. Eu vim te visitar, não vai deixar o seu Tom falando sozinho, vai? –ele perguntou, mexendo no meu cabelo e eu me sentei na cama rapidamente.  
-Tom... Tom Ridddle. Por que você me persegue? Por que não me deixa novamente em paz?  
Ele riu baixinho, me encarando:  
-Você é minha, Gina.  
-Não sou não! Você tentou me matar quando eu tinha 11 anos. Fique longe de mim, seu maníaco assassino!  
-Não pense isso de mim. Eu nunca poderia machucá-la. Fui um tolo quando quis tirar a sua vida. Eu não posso fazer isso... Você é a única pessoas com quem eu já me importei.  
-Mentiroso! O que você quer de mim, Tom? Por que voltou a assombrar meus sonhos?  
-Eu adoro a sua inocência, Gina. Você é tão ingênua... Não vê que eu te quero inteira pra mim? Mas se você pensa que isto é um sonho, está muito enganada...  
-COMO ASSIM?!? –eu perguntei alarmada.  
Depois disso eu não lembro o que aconteceu. Quando acordei, havia um distintivo de monitor na minha mão e não era o meu.  
Caramba! É um distintivo da Sonserina e o Tom tem um igualzinho nas vestes dele, mas é IMPOSSÍVEL que seja o dele. Aquilo foi apenas um sonho! TEM QUE TER SIDO! O Harry derrotou-o na Câmara Secreta, ele não pode voltar! E quando eu fui explicar a situação em que beijei o Zabini, foi horrível.  
Já era tarde e ele estava sozinho no Salão Comunal, estudando. É, eu achei estranho vê-lo estudando sozinho. Ele deve ter ouvido os sons que os meus passos produziram, porque a 1ª coisa que disse foi:  
-Rony! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que quero ficar sozinho! –e então ele ergueu os olhos dos pergaminhos e viu que era eu –Ah, é você, Gina... Estou ocupado. Por que você não volta pro seu dormitório? –ele perguntou claramente aborrecido.  
Eu me sentei perto dele:  
-Harry, me escuta. –eu pedi de mansinho.  
-Não quero ouvir a sua voz. Vá dormir!  
Eu continuei mesmo assim:  
-Harry, por favor! É de você que eu gosto. Não faz isso comigo. Você não gosta de mim?  
-Eu te amo, Gina, mas você me decepcionou muito. Por isso quero que me deixe em paz.  
Ele disse que me ama! Fiquei MUITO feliz ao ouvir isso, mas o resto do que ele disse, murchou o meu balão de felicidade.  
-Harry, eu posso explicar.  
-Explicar o quê? Que você estava ficando com o Malfoy e foi numa festa com ele? E que ainda não satisfeita deu um beijo no Zabini? Bela forma de você gostar de mim.  
-Mas Harry...Nós não temos nenhum compromisso...  
-Mas você disse que ia pensar! Me deu falsas esperanças! Se você não queria ser minha namorada, por que não disse de uma vez?  
-Mas eu quero!  
-Quer? Não seja hipócrita! Se você quisesse, não ficaria aos beijos com sonserinos. E o que me deixa mais puto, é que um deles é o Malfoy! Você sabe o quanto nos detestamos, todos sabem.  
Foi humilhante. Eu lutei contra as lágrimas, mas elas me venceram:  
-Eu não estava ficando com o Malfoy, Harry! E quanto ao Zabini, foi apenas um impulso. Eu quero ser sua namorada, Harry.  
-Eu perdi a confiança que tinha em você, Gina. Agora sou eu que não quero mais namorar você. Por mais que me custe, eu vou expulsá-la do meu coração e vou começar por expulsá-la daqui . Quero que suma da minha frente agora mesmo.  
Eu me levantei, corri para o dormitório e me joguei na cama aos prantos (mas tive o cuidado de chorar baixinho, para não acordar as meninas). Eu estava arrasada, nunca pensei que algum dia o Harry pudesse me esculachar daquele jeito. Chorei muito e não consegui dormir.  
Quando me levantei de manhã, estava com uma aparência PÉSSIMA (olheiras e olhos vermelhos e inchados), mas não me dei ao trabalho de fazer um feitiço para melhorar isso. Eu me arrumei e fui para o Salão Principal com cara de sofredora. Queria mostrar ao Harry o mal que ele estava me causando, mas ele não falou comigo e parecia nem estar ligando pra mim. Como é que um cara que te ama age dessa forma com você?  
Eu nem queria comer, mas a Carol praticamente enfiou torradas e suco de abóbora na minha boca.  
Logo que a Mione chegou, ela perguntou:  
-O que é que aconteceu com você, Gina? Parece acabada.  
-A culpa é do Harry. –eu disse e acabei conseguindo um momentâneo olhar arrependido por parte dele –Ele brigou comigo, foi horrível.  
-Quer que depois eu fale com ele? –ela se ofereceu.  
-Sim, seria ótimo. O Harry costuma levar em consideração o que você diz. –eu falei com um sorriso esperançoso.  
-Então eu falo com ele. Hum... Hoje vai ter uma reunião entre os monitores.  
"OH não!" foi o que pensei na mesma hora. Tudo o que eu NÃO queria e NÃO precisava, era ficar perto do Malfoy.  
O Zabini parecia me perseguir e eu fiquei o dia intero fugindo dele, mas não fui totalmente bem sucedida. Eu estava indo para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas junto com as garotas, quando ouvi:  
-Gina!  
Eu me virei e vi o Zabini vindo apressado na minha direção. As garotas trocaram olhares e sorrisinhos significativos e eu as fuzilei com meus olhos:  
-O que você quer, Zabini? –eu perguntei sem paciência.  
-Olá pra vocês. –ele cumprimentou, sorridente –Poderiam me deixar à sós com ela? –perguntou piscando um olho.  
-a gente vai indo. –Agatha disse e começou a se distanciar junto com as outras.  
-O que acha de dar uma volta pelos jardins comigo hoje à noite? Ou quem sabe a Torre de Astronomia...  
-Não! –eu respondi curta e grossa.  
Ele pareceu desconsertado:  
-Por que não? Eu pensei que depois daquele beijo...  
-Pois pensou errado, Zabini. –deu dó da cara que ele fez –Além disso, hoje à noite eu tenho coisas a fazer como monitora. Se me dá licença, eu tenho que ir pra aula.  
Ele segurou as minhas mãos:  
-O professor é seu irmão, ele vai perdoar o atraso.  
-Isso não é certo, me deixa ir. Não quero chegar atrasada.  
-Tudo bem, mas antes quero que me ouça. –ele falou soltando as minhas mãos.  
-Fala logo então.  
-Eu gosto muito de você, Gina. Gosto de verdade. –eu fiquei toda vermelha –Não precisa falar nada agora. Só quero que saiba disso.  
Eu então dei meia volta e saí correndo pra aula. O Zabini só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara. Ele gostar de mim? Fala sério!  
As meninas exigiram saber o que o Zabini queria comigo. Eu fiquei com vergonha de dizer, mas elas me colocaram tanto "contra a parede" que eu tive que ceder.  
-Que fofo! –a Sophie disse quando terminei de contar.  
-Está arrasando corações. –a Susan falou.  
-Não precisava ser tão dura com ele. –foi o comentário da Agatha.  
-Precisava sim. –eu disse –O fato de eu estar brigada com o Harry tem a ver com ele. Além do mais, ele é um sonserino e nunca se sabe...  
-Acho que tem razão, Gina. –Carol apoiou.  
-Muito bonito, Srta. Virgínia Weasley. –Carlinhos disse sério –Chega atrasada na minha aula e ainda desvia a atenção das suas amigas.  
-Desculpe, Carlinhos. Não vai mais acontecer.  
-Assim espero. Não gostaria de receber um berrador como o Rony, não?  
Eu engoli em seco e fiquei quieta pelo resto da aula. Mas nem por isso cheguei a prestar 100 de atenção na aula. Estava pensando... Será que o Zabini estava falando sério? Não, acho que não. Por que entre tantas garotas em Hogwarts ele gostaria justo de mim? Também fiquei pensando se acabei por estragar a amizade dele com o Malfoy.  
Primeiro pensei se sim, que era muito bem feito para o Malfoy. Ele não tinha o direito de me espiar no banho!  
Aí depois eu me senti um pouco mal. Seria péssimo se eu cortasse relações com uma das minhas amigas por causa de um garoto.  
Por que eu não perguntei pro Zabini se ele continuava amigo do Malfoy? Não! Assim tá parecendo que eu tô preocupada com aqueles dois. Mas eu não estou! Tenho raiva daqueles sonserinos. Por culpa deles estou ferrada. Até o Carlinhos está sendo mais duro comigo, por causa da história da festa.  
A última aula tinha sido de DCAT. As aulas da Tonks sempre são divertidas e agitadas, mas hoje ela se excedeu. Tonks montou um circuito em que tínhamos que ter resistência física mental e mágica. Mas apesar de cansativa, foi uma aula única.  
Na saída, eu estava andando com a Susan (a Sophie, a Carol e a Agatha já tinham ido na frente), quando o Colin veio:  
-Oi, Gina, Susan.  
-Oi. –respondemos juntas –O que achou da aula de DCAT? –eu acrescentei.  
-Muito legal. A Tonks pode ser desastrada, mas tem uma imaginação incrível.  
-Também gostei. –Susan opinou.  
-Bem... –Colin começou –Suponho que logo haverá uma visita a Hogsmeade.  
-É. –eu concordei.  
-Estou morrendo de saudades da Dedosdemel. –Susan confessou.  
Eu esqueci de mencionar, mas a Susan é viciada em doces. Esse é o ponto fraco dela.  
-O que acha de ir comigo, Gina? –Colin perguntou de repente, me pegando de surpresa.  
Eu pensei um pouco antes de responder:  
-Tudo bem.  
Afinal, ele é apenas meu amigo. Que mal há nisso?  
-Legal. –ele respondeu –Depois a gente combina melhor.  
Ele foi pro Salão Principal e eu e a Susan fomos pro nosso dormitório tomar banho. Eu me senti bem melhor depois do banho. Demorei debaixo do chuveiro e quando fui me trocar, Susan já estava pronta.  
-Pode ir. –eu disse.  
-Não, eu posso esperar. Assim a gente pode conversar.  
-Conversar sobre o quê? –eu perguntei enquanto procurava uma roupa para vestir.  
-Ah... tem várias coisas... Que tal começar por me contar o que está deixando o seu sono tão irregular e agitado?  
-Ah, são pesadelos.  
-Você voltou a ter pesadelos com Tom Riddle?  
Eu tinha colocado a saia do uniforme e estava abotoando a camisa. Hesitei um pouco antes de falar algo:  
-Como é que você sabe?  
-Ouvi você dizendo o nome dele.  
-Você o viu?  
-Tom Riddle? –ela perguntou e eu confirmei –Gina, você está passando bem?  
-Ele me disse que não era um sonho.  
-Acho melhor te levar pra Enfermaria.  
-Não precisa, eu só estou um pouco perturbada. Tenho dormido mal, as olheiras confirmam isso. Agora mesmo eu estou morrendo de sono.  
-Por que é que você não dorme agora?  
-Não posso, depois do jantar vai ter uma reunião entre os Monitores.  
-Você vai ter que ver o Malfoy de perto. Como será que ele ficou depois da escola inteira falando que você o trocou pelo Zabini?  
-Não sei, mas nem me fale. –e terminei de me arrumar –Vamos jantar?  
-Claro. Mas se você não quer pensar sobre o Malfoy agora, terá que pensar quando estiver frente a frente com ele. Isso não é pior?  
Saímos do quarto:  
-Não sei, mas prefiro não pensar sobre isso até a hora em que for obrigada a pensar.  
Eu fui pro Salão Principal e o jantar foi normal.  
Logo que terminei de comer, fiz menção de me levantar.  
-Não vai agora não, Gina. Me faz companhia. –Simas pediu.  
-Desculpe, mas não posso. Tenho uma reunião de Monitores.  
-Ah...Boa sorte. –ele desejou.  
-Obrigada. –eu agradeci e saí dali sem olhar pra trás.  
Eu fazia tranqüilamente o meu caminho para a Sala Precisa, quando vi que alguém estava parado, olhando para o céu, na sacada próxima de onde eu estava andando. Àquela distância, não dava pra saber quem era e eu quis saber. Eu e a minha curiosidade...  
Então fui me aproximando vagarosamente da sacada. Quando eu percebi quem era a pessoa na sacada, já era tarde demais pra retroceder:  
-O que faz aqui, Weasley Fêmea? –o Malfoy virou-se perguntando.  
-Voltei a ser Weasley Fêmea? –perguntei me posicionando ao lado dele, mas a uma certa distância.  
-Por quê? Não gostou?  
-Era apenas um comentário. Apesar de eu não gostar desse apelido, é melhor que continue distante comigo e você sabe disso.  
-Não me respondeu o que está fazendo aqui.  
-O que VOCÊ faz aqui nessa sacada, no meio da noite e olhando pro céu como se esperasse um milagre.  
-Em primeiro lugar, não te interessa! E em segundo, eu não espero que nada caía do céu. –ele respondeu, seco.  
-Não precisava ser tão grosso! –eu falei séria e então sorri –Então quer dizer que você voltou a me odiar?  
Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos cinzentos tempestuosos e então voltou a olhar para o céu:  
-Quisera eu que fosse assim...  
-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntei espantada.  
-Nada.  
-Como "nada"?  
-Você veio aqui pra me atormentar ainda mais? Vá embora, Weasley Fêmea.  
"Ainda mais?" eu pensei confusa.  
-Mas eu...  
-Por que não me deixa pensar sozinho nos meus problemas?  
-Você não vai na reunião dos Monitores?  
Ele bateu a mão na testa:  
-Droga! Eu esqueci...  
-Não está tão tarde, eu jantei a tempo.  
Eu comecei a andar e pouco tempo depois o Malfoy me alcançou.  
-Vou com você. –informou em tom indiferente.  
-Não vai mesmo me dizer o que fazia na sacada?  
Ele hesitou, mas depois de alguns segundos, respondeu:  
-Gosto de fazer isso, me ajuda a pensar melhor.  
Eu sei que fui uma tola, mas não consegui refrear a pergunta:  
-Sobre o que estava pensando?  
Só depois me toquei que isso era uma pergunta bem pessoal. Pensei que ele não fosse responder, mas me enganei:  
-Sobre você.  
-Bem, deve ter sido um grande baque no ego dele eu ter beijado o Zabini:  
-Eu sinto muito... Sinto muito se abalei a sua amizade com o Zabini. Você me fez ficar muito brava e eu queria vingança, mas sei que não agi corretamente.  
-Não esquenta. –ele falou dando de ombros.  
"Como assim 'não esquenta'?" foi o que pensei. Afinal, eu estava me desculpando... pra um Malfoy e ele aceitou numa boa?  
-O quê? Eu acho que não ouvi direito.  
-Não esquenta. –ele repetiu –Eu e o Blás não passamos a nos odiar por causa disso. Entramos em um acordo...  
-Acordo? Qual?  
-Eu não vou te dizer. –ele respondeu categoricamente –Não mesmo, Weasley Fêmea.  
A essa altura já estávamos praticamente em frente à Sala Precisa, por isso eu deixei pra lá.  
Quando entramos na sala, percebi umas coisas:  
1-) Fomos os últimos a chegar.  
2-Alguns dos Monitores tinham olhares do tipo "Sei-muito-bem-o-que-vocês-estavam-fazendo-até-agora." (além de achar um absurdo, eu corei bastante).  
3- O Rony tinha um olhar assassino.  
-Gina Weasley! –Rony me repreendeu –Exijo saber o que você fazia andando com o malfoy.  
-Nada de mais! Eu apenas o encontrei pelo caminho. –eu respondi de má vontade.  
O meu irmão ia resmungar algo, mas a Mione me socorreu:  
-Não é hora pra discutir, Rony. –falou, olhando feio pro meu irmão –Bem, agora que todos estão presentes, a reunião pode começar. Quer falar, Malfoy?  
-Tanto faz, Granger. Mas já que perguntou, eu posso começar falando. –respondeu pra Mione com tédio em cada sílaba –Esse sábado vai ser o Primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade. Eu e a Granger vamos escolher seis de vocês para nos ajudar na ronda.  
-Quem não for chamado poderá ir sem distintivo se assim quiser, mas não é por isso que deixarão de se comportar de acordo com o que se espera de um Monitor. –Hermione falou enérgica e cá entre nós, foi um pronunciamento com a "cara" dela.  
-Serão informados por carta os que forem escolhidos. –o Malfoy continuou –Alguém quer perguntar alguma coisa? –ele perguntou e como ninguém falou qualquer coisa, ele acrescentou –Ótimo.  
Hermione então falou:  
-Precisamos planejar o Dia das Bruxas. Alguém tem alguma sugestão inovadora?  
Pansy Parkinson respondeu:  
-Eu tenho. Por que não fazemos um baile?  
-É! –Susana Bonés concordou –E pode ser um baile às fantasia.  
-Nos sucos de abóbora poderiam ter corante vermelho pra parecer sangue –Luna sugeriu.  
Hermione sorriu:  
-São idéias bem legais! O que acha, Malfoy?  
-Aceitável. –ele murmurou e eu interpretei como "São ótimas idéias. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?"  
-Mais alguma idéia? –Mione perguntou, animada.  
-Sim! –eu e o Rony dissemos juntos e nos entreolhamos curiosos.  
-Fale, Weasley Fêmea. –o Malfoy disse e o Rony olhou feio pra ele.  
Eu então comecei a falar:  
-Fred e Jorge inventaram umas coisas que eles chamam de "sustômetro". É uma caixinha que usa o mesmo princípio dos bichos-papões. Você abre a caixa e vê o seu pior medo.  
-Deve ser divertido assistir a reação dos incautos. –o Malfoy falou maldosamente.  
-O que ia dizer Rony? –Mione perguntou se dirigindo à ele de forma meiga.  
-Eu ia falar a mesma coisa, Mi.  
Todos os olhares se voltaram pra a Mione. Ela ficou vermelha e encabulada:  
-É... a-alguém tem mais alguma idéia? –e como ninguém respondeu, ela acrescentou –Então estão dispensados por hoje. Eu ficarei aqui e você também, Malfoy. Temos que resolver uns assuntos.  
Assim como os outros Monitores, eu fui embora. Após pouco tempo, o Rony me alcançou.  
-Você sabe que ainda estou bravo com você, Gina, não sabe?  
-Sei. –eu respondi entediada, não queria discutir com ele novamente.  
-Me diga de uma vez por todas. O que é que você viu no Malfoy e no Zabini?  
-Nada. –eu respondi secamente.  
-eu estou falando sério, Gina. Se você não me disser, eu vou ser obrigado a contar para a mamãe e o papai sobre a sua péssima conduta.  
-Não, Ronald! Eu já te pedi pra deixá-los fora disso.  
-Mas eu preciso saber o porque da minha irmã caçula ir se engraçar com aqueles sonserinos cretinos!  
-Eu não fiz NADA! Eles é que de uma hora pra outra se disseram interessados por mim.  
-E você foi dar bola pra eles? Onde estava com a cabeça? O Harry está na maior fossa, sabia? E é tudo por sua culpa! O Harry deve te amar mesmo...  
Nesse instante eu senti uma incômoda (BOTA INCOMÔDA NISSO!!!) pontada de culpa. Pra início de conversa, se eu não tivesse feito a Poção do Amor, o Harry não estaria sofrendo agora...  
-Eu sei que o Harry anda cabisbaixo. –eu comecei a falar, baixinho –Mas ele é teimoso e não quer me entender!  
-E o que é que há para entender, Gina? Você ficou com o arquiinimigo do cara e ainda acha que ele tem que entender isso?!? Se toca, maninha.  
-Se toca você, maninho. Em 1º lugar, o Harry nunca teve nenhum compromisso comigo. E em 2º lugar, se ele gosta mesmo de mim, poderia ao menos me dar uma chance. E em 3º lugar, eu não fiquei com o Malfoy! Foram apenas alguns beijos e ele não significa nada pra mim!  
"E é verdade. O Malfoy não significa nada pra mim, mas os beijos dele... sim..." foi o que pensei antes que o Rony voltasse a falar.  
-E quanto ao Zabini?  
-Também não. E eu só beijei o Zabini pra me vingar do Malfoy. Rony, me ajuda, fala com o Harry.  
-A Mione já tá falando.  
-Mas se vocês dois falarem, é mais fácil convencê-lo a me dar uma chance.  
O Rony suspirou:  
-Vou pensar no seu caso.  
Eu sorri e o agradeci:  
-Obrigada.  
-Eu disse que iria pensar.  
O meu sorriso não desvaneceu, quando o Rony diz que vai pensar, a resposta é sim:  
-Obrigada. –voltei a agradecer –Isso é importante pra mim. O Harry é.  
Eu estava muito cansada, por isso coloquei o primeiro pijama que vi pela frente e desabei na cama. Meu sono estava bom demais pra ser verdade... Foi quando acordei ao sentir um perfume conhecido e o colchão afundar em um ponto perto de mim. Pelo menos acho que não foi um sonho, não depois do seguinte diálogo:  
-O que faz no meu sonho novamente Riddle? –perguntei mal-humorada.  
Ele sorriu:  
-Já te disse que isso não é um sonho, Gina.  
-Pare de tentar me enganar, eu não tenho mais 11 anos.  
O sorriso dele se alargou:  
-Quer uma prova? –perguntou e eu fiz que sim –Pegue a minha mão.  
-Eu não vejo porque...  
Ele esticou a própria mão ao me ver hesitar e pegou a minha.  
Eu senti a frieza da mão dele na minha e arregalei os olhos de espanto. Ia gritar também, mas a mão livre dele tapou a minha boca, me impedindo:  
-Não faça escândalo, vai acordar suas amigas.  
Eu continuava com os olhos arregalados, mas prometi fazer silêncio:  
-Como você pode ser de carne e osso? O Harry te derrotou na Câmara Secreta. –eu sussurrei.  
-Eu não tinha sido completamente derrotado. Eu era uma memória invisível e sem poderes, que vagava pelo castelo. Até que há pouco tempo fiquei mais forte e percebi o quanto você é importante pra mim.  
-Importante, eu? Não vou te ajudar em nenhum plano maquiavélico.  
-Só você pode me ver e tocar. Não me pergunte o porque disso. Agora só você me importa, Gina. Eu desisti de todos os meus antigos planos por você. Diga que será só minha, hoje e sempre.  
Aí ele me beijou. O meu único comentário sobre isso é: Eu disse que os sonserinos se superam...  
Mas é claro que eu o parei:  
-Como é que depois de 5 anos você vem com esse papo?  
-Eu só tenho olhos pra você e se acreditasse na existência do amor, eu diria que te amo. Eu te quero mais que tudo.  
-Mas eu não posso! Simplesmente não posso me envolver com você. Entenda isso, Tom.  
-Vou te fazer mudar de idéia. Você é só minha, Gina Weasley e ainda irá perceber isso.  
Essa foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de literalmente sumir.  
Puxa vida! Estou ficando preocupada, o que o fez ficar mais forte de uma hora pra outra?  
O milagre foi que depois disso eu dormi até que bem depressa.  
Na manhã seguinte eu acordei menos cansada, mas mais pensativa. Eu estava arrumando o meu material quando ouvi batidas na janela. A Susan abriu e a coruja do Malfoy veio até mim com uma mensagem e quando a peguei, a coruja foi embora.

E aí, Weasley Fêmea?  
Você foi uma das escolhidas para a ronda em Hogsmeade. Mais uma coisa... Não está sentindo falta de nada, não? Pois eu estou.  
No dia da festa, você saiu tão depressa que pegou a minha capa e eu estou com a sua.  
Deve estar se perguntando porque eu não disse antes... É porque eu esqueci.  
Hoje eu tenho treino de quadribol. Apareça por lá às 20h e faremos a troca.  
Não se atrase  
D. M  
Esqueci de mencionar que tive que ler a carta em voz alta, porque elas queriam saber o que o malfoy tinha escrito, a todo custo:  
-Hum... Isso tá parecendo um encontro... –Agatha falou –Você vai, né?  
Eu afirmei:  
-Vou, mas não sozinha. Quem se dispõe a ir comigo?  
-Eu vou. –a Carol respondeu prontamente e as outras olharam inquisidoramente pra ela que ficou vermelha.  
-Que interesse você tem em servir de vela, Carol? –Sophie perguntou.  
-Nenhum. Só não acho aconselhável que a Gina saia do castelo sozinha à noite. Não concordam?  
Elas concordaram, mas Agatha perguntou:  
-Não está com ciúmes? Digo, você não está afim do Malfoy, está?  
-Não. –ela respondeu calmamente e era verdade (ela me contou de quem ela gosta...)  
Era quase 8h da noite quando eu e a Carol nos dirigimos para o campo de quadribol.  
Não havia ninguém em campo, mas as luzes do vestiário masculino estavam acesas. Então a gente ficou esperando ali por perto.  
Logo um garoto com as vestes da Sonserina surgiu:  
-Boa noite Carol, Gina.  
-Como você sabe o meu nome? –eu perguntei, surpresa.  
-Difícil não saber. O Draco e o Blás falam muito de você. –ele respondeu e eu corei.  
A Carol estava tímida. Ele se chama David Thrent, está no 6º ano e joga como artilheiro no time da Sonserina. É dele que a Carol gosta. Ele é moreno e tem olhos verde-água.  
-Carol, será que podemos conversar à sós?  
-Tudo bem. –ela respondeu decepcionada –Eu saio e você pode conversar à vontade com a Gina.  
-Não, Carol. É com você que eu quero falar. Vamos. –ele falou puxando o braço dela.  
-Pode ir, Carol. Eu vou ficar bem. –e ela sorriu em agradecimento e foi.  
Pouco depois a luz do vestiário apagou-se e o Malfoy saiu. Ele tinha acabado de tomar banho e tinha um delicioso cheiro de colônia.  
-Tome a sua capa. –eu disse jogando na mão dele –Agora quero a minha. –exigi sem rodeios.  
-Aqui está. –O malfoy falou me entregando um embrulho –A sua capa está aí dentro, depois você abre.  
-Ótimo. Boa noite. –eu disse, me virando pra ir embora, mas ele me impediu.  
-Já quer se livrar de mim, Weasley Fêmea?  
Eu suspirei:  
-Já disse que me incomoda que fique me chamando assim.  
-Quer que eu volte a te chamar de Gina?  
-Não, não quero nenhuma intimidade com você.  
Ele enlaçou a minha cintura.  
-Tem certeza disso? Eu continuo te querendo. Além disso, olhe a sua amiga. Ela está se entendendo com o David, vai querer atrapalhar?  
É claro que eu não quero atrapalhar a minha amiga. A Carol gosta do David!  
Eu disse contrariada:  
-Nisso você tem razão. Vamos conversar então.  
-Só conversar? –ele perguntou incrédulo.  
Eu fiz um gesto afirmativo:  
-E se dê por satisfeito. Poderia tirar as mãos da minha cintura?  
-Não. Do que você tem medo?  
-Eu não te conheço.  
-Não seja por isso. Pode me perguntar. O que quer saber sobre mim?  
-Quais as suas intenções comigo? Está tentando me usar ou é uma provocação direta para o Harry e o Rony?  
-Quero ficar com você, Gina e farei qualquer coisa pra conseguir que você me queira também. Não tem nada a ver com o Potter e o seu irmão. Eu posso te dar tudo o que você quiser, é só me pedir.  
Eu fiquei espantada, chocada, paralisada e outros "ada".  
-Malfoy? Tem certeza do que está dizendo? Isso é muito sério. Tem certeza de que não bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Você sempre me odiou, essa mudança de uma hora pra outra não é normal.  
-Não duvide. Eu acho uma loucura, mas não questiono. É essa a minha vontade. O que me diz?  
-Mas você é muito galinha, Malfoy. Vem com esse papo pra ver se consegue me seduzir...  
Nessa hora o Malfoy me abraçou mais forte pela cintura e juntou nossos lábios num beijo calmo e suave. Esse tipo de beijo não parece combinar com ele, mas é tão bom quanto os outros.  
Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando (e quantos beijam foram). Sim, eu deveria estar dopada. O que será que colocaram no meu suco de abóbora?  
-Por que você faz isso comigo, Malfoy? –eu perguntei ainda abraçada a ele.  
-Me chame de Draco. E eu te beijo porque preciso dos seus lábios e do calor do seu corpo. Você cresceu Gina, mental e fisicamente.  
-Eu tenho que ir. Já deve estar meio tarde e o Rony anda pegando demais no meu pé.  
Por um momento a expressão no rosto dele parecia ser de tristeza, mas logo depois ele recompôs o semblante inexpressivo.  
-Eu quero mais um beijo e um beijo decente.  
Ele me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego:  
-Calma, Draco... Me deixou ofegante. Boa noite. –eu disse e me virei pra ir embora.  
-Melhor seria com você. –eu o ouvi dizer e apesar de ter ficado vermelha, continuei andando.  
Eu disse pra Carol que tínhamos que voltar. Ela se despediu do David com um beijo e voltamos pro castelo:  
-Estou tão feliz! Tão feliz! O David é maravilhoso! –a Carol não parava de falar.  
-Também fico feliz por você. –eu disse sinceramente.  
-Eu vi que você e o Malfoy se beijaram também. Amoleceu com ele, foi?  
-O que ele me disse acabou derretendo a minha barreira anti-Malfoy.  
-O que ele te disse pra conseguir isso?  
-Que faria qualquer coisa pra que eu o quisesse.  
-Uau! Ele está totalmente apaixonado por você, Gina! –ela falou impressionada.  
-O Malfoy apaixonado? Conte outra! –eu caçoei.  
-E o que mais pode ser? Acorda, sua boba! Draco Malfoy te ama.  
-Não, não ama. E eu também não.  
A Carol deu um sorriso zombeteiro:  
-Então por que ficou com ele? Alguma coisa você sente pelo Malfoy.  
-Eu não! Você sabe que eu gosto do Harry, Carol.  
-Não, não sei mais de nada. Você diz que gosta do Harry, mas beija o Malfoy e o Zabini, vai a Hogsmeade com o Colin e sonha com Tom Riddle.  
-Como é que você sabe?  
-De quê? Do Colin?  
-Não, dos meus...sonhos.  
Eu não ia contar que achava real ou ela me acharia insana.  
-A Susan estava preocupada e me contou.  
-Ah, tá. –eu falei e depois quis mudar de assunto –O que é que você e o David falaram? Se é que falaram...  
Os olhos dela brilharam e ela começou a falar animada:  
-É claro que falamos! Ah, Gina... Ele é tão fofo!  
-Calma aí. Fofo? Pelo amor de Merlin, Carol! Ele é um sonserino! Já se esqueceu disso?  
-Mas é verdade. Ele disse que já estava de olho em mim, mas que eu sempre estava cercada de garotas. E aí ele tinha vergonha de chegar em mim e levar um fora. Como se eu fosse dispensar um garoto daqueles...  
-Mas você gosta mesmo do Thrent ou é só atração?  
-Eu gosto mesmo dele, Gina. Eu já te disse isso... Ah, e você com o Malfoy? Eu acho que ele gosta de você, no sentido de estar apaixonado.  
-Bem... Eu vou assumir pra você, mas não conta pra ninguém. Eu me sinto atraída por ele. Sei lá, o Malfoy derrete a minha resistência.  
-E o Harry?  
-Eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele e não vou descansar até estar namorando o Harry.  
-Então você vai ter que se manter longe do Malfoy ou ele poderá derreter mais vezes a sua resistência.  
-É, você tem razão. Carol... Se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você promete ser sincera?  
-Mas é claro! Pode mandar a pergunta.  
-Você acha que o harry vai me perdoar e me dar uma chance?  
-Sinceramente... –ela começou e eu fiz que sim –Acho que sim. O Harry não costuma ser rancoroso, né? E, além disso, a Mione e o Rony estão falando com ele. Então acho que vai dar tudo verto, é só questão de tempo.  
Eu sorri e agradeci. O que eu não poderia imaginar, é que isso fosse acontecer tão depressa.  
Quando chegamos na Torre da Grifinória, entre muitos alunos e perto do meu irmão e da Mione, etsava o Harry. Foi eu e a Carol chegarmos que eu vi a Hermione mexer os lábios pro Harry, dizendo:  
-Vai lá, Harry.  
-G-Gina. Eu acho que está na hora de conversarmos. –o Harry me falou seriamente.  
-Aqui? –eu perguntei olhando a quantidade de pessoas que tinha por ali.  
-Não, no meu dormitório. Tudo bem pra você?  
Eu fiz que sim e antes de sairmos dali, eu arrisquei um olhar para a Carol (que sorria de orelha a orelha) e o Rony que tinha um olhar do tipo "Tome-cuidado-com-ele-Gina-o-Harry-é-um-homem" . Qual é a dele? Será que o Rony não confia no melhor amigo dele? Pois eu confio. Tá certo que o Harry é um adolescente de 17 anos com os hormônios em ebulição, mas eu conheço o Harry. Ele não é nenhum maníaco sexual. Bem, pelo menos eu acho... Ah! O que eu quero dizer é que o Harry não é nenhum estuprador, que ele é um doce de pessoa e não me forçaria à nada.  
Droga! Enrolei tanto e o que eu realmente quero dizer é que tudo bem conversar à sós com o Harry no dormitório dele...  
Será que eu tão difícil dizer que eu confio plenamente nele?  
Nós entramos lá e o dormitório realmente estava vazio. Então o Harry acendeu umas velas e nos sentamos na cama dele. Por um curto lapso de tempo ficamos em silêncio e depois o Harry começou a falar:  
-Olha, Gina... Primeiro eu queria que você me desculpasse por ter sido tão duro com você, não deixando espaço pra que se defendesse. Eu te julguei pelo que eu ouvi da boca dos outros... Eu vou entender se você...  
-Não, Harry. Eu já te perdoei. Então não precisa se preocupar com isso.  
-Bem, eu queria ouvir o que você tem a dizer sobre o Malfoy e o Zabini.  
-Eles são amigos e aparentemente estão a fim de mim. Eu realmente fui a uma festa com o Malfoy, mas eu não tinha ficado com ele. As pessoas na festa pensaram assim porque chegamos juntos. Mas aí o Malfoy me irritou e eu queria me vingar. Eu poderia dizer que o Malfoy e o Zabini são melhores amigos. Então pra me vingar, eu beijei o Zabini na frente de todo mundo. Eu sei que eu fui errada em querer vingança e no jeito que eu a realizei...  
Bem, eu não menti pro Harry. Apenas omiti coisas relacionadas a chantagem e eu não tinha ficado com o Malfoy naquele dia. Pelo menos eu não considero (ele só tinha me dado um beijo no vestiário e outro do lado de fora da sala precisa). Hoje sim eu considero ter ficado com o Malfoy (nunca pensei que fosse escrever as palavras "Eu", "ficado" e "Malfoy" na mesma frase) já que devemos ter dado no mínimo uns 10 beijos, mas eu já consideraria ficada se fosse mais de u beijo em uma mesma ocasião.  
-Você ainda quer ser minha namorada, Gina?  
Eu fiquei estática por algum tempo e quando recobrei o controle, respondi sem encará-lo:  
-S-Sim, Harry.  
Ele colocou umas mechas do meu cabelo pra trás das minhas orelhas e então sorriu antes de seus lábios tocarem os meus.  
Foi um beijo carinhoso e suave que durou um bom tempo. Quando ele quebrou o beijo, me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:  
-Eu te amo, Gina. –e isso me causou um arrepio –Me perdoe por demorar tanto tempo pra perceber.  
Aí eu me senti culpada (a Poção do Amor...) me soltei do abraço e forcei um sorriso:  
-Boa noite, Harry. –eu falei, dei um beijo nele e em seguida fui direto pro meu dormitório.  
A Carol me esperava.  
-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou ansiosa.  
-Eu e o Harry estamos namorando. –eu respondi sorrindo.  
-Que ótimo! Parabéns, Gina. –ela falou e me abraçou –Ah e você esqueceu esse pacote lá no Salão Comunal, aí eu trouxe pra você.  
Eu peguei e agradeci. Era o pacote que o Malfoy tinha me dado. Eu abri e dei um pulo ao ver que não era só a minha capa que estava no embrulho. Havia também uma tiara linda e um pergaminho.  
-Oh meu Deus!!! –eu e a Carol exclamamos.  
-Isso é verdadeiro? Não tem cara de ser uma cópia barata. –ela disse examinando a tiara.  
Eu peguei o pergaminho e li o que estava escrito:

Gina,  
Não, não é uma tiara qualquer. Ela é de ouro puro e as pedrinhas vermelhas são rubi e combinam com o seu cabelo.  
Não, eu não aceito devolução e se me devolver, eu sempre mandarei de volta... Sim, até você cansar e aceitar. Não duvide da minha teimosia.  
É um presente e quero que você use no sábado.  
Não se preocupe com o preço (eu disse que poderia dar o que você quisesse). Você me ganhou e eu faria QUALQUER coisa por você.  
Espero que possamos nos encontrar por aí...  
Não, não estou tentando te comprar, mesmo se quisesse... Você não é do tipo que se vende.  
Aceite o meu presente, por favor, é uma prova do que sinto por você.  
Com amor,  
Do seu, Draco Malfoy.

Quando eu terminei de ler, estava chocada. A Carol perguntou se eu estava me sentindo bem e como não respondi, ela pegou o pergaminho da minha mão e começou a ler por si mesma. Eu tinha escrito chocada, não é? Mas acontece que chocada SIMPLESMENTE NÃO É O SUFICIENTE pra descrever como eu e até mesmo a Carol ficou depois de ler AQUELE pergaminho.  
-Gina, o que foi isso? –ela me perguntou de boca aberta.  
-Eu ainda estou tentando entender...  
-GAROTA! O Malfoy TE A-M-A!!! Não dá pra imaginar outra possibilidade.  
-Dá sim. E se ele quiser me meter em outro plano diabólico do pai dele, igual ao meu 1° ano?  
-Dificilmente... Tanto ele quanto o Zabini parecem estar apaixonados por você. Olha Gina, se nós não soubéssemos o quanto eles te detestavam, não daria pra desconfiar. Como é que de uma hora pra outra eles se jogam aos seus pés? –ela perguntou pensativa.  
-É mesmo... Como? –eu perguntei também –Isso é muito suspeito...  
-Hum... Você conhece alguém que teria interesse em fazê-los gostar de você?  
-Acho que não. A Parvati não quer que o Harry namore comigo, mas isso não tem nada a ver com o Zabini e o Malfoy. Pelo menos eu acho...  
-E se ela os enfeitiçou ou fez alguma poção do amor?  
Eu engoli em seco quando a ouvi mencionas uma poção do amor. Mas o que isso...? Preciso consultar uns livros na biblioteca e averiguar isso.  
-Gina? Está me ouvindo?  
Eu não tinha percebido que estava por tanto tempo em silencio.  
-Ah... Bobagem, Carol! –eu disse forçando um sorriso –Todos sabem que poções do amor são ilegais.


	6. Depressão Total

Capítulo 6: Depressão Total...

PÉSSIMA! Faz uma semana que...aconteceu, mas eu ainda estou péssima. Foi HORRÍVEL! HORRÍVEL E HORRÍVEL! Tanto que eu fiquei uma semana sem escrever.  
Não foi exatamente minha culpa, mas ainda assim me sinto extremamente culpada com o que aconteceu. Droga! Por que isso teve que acontecer?  
Não me sinto totalmente preparada para falar sobre isso, mas lá vai...  
Foi no sábado, no dia da visita a Hogsmeade. Eu estava radiante, afinal...demorou, mas eu finalmente estava namorando o Harry.  
Depois de me arrumar, eu desci para o salão Comunal e o Harry estava me esperado. Quando ele me viu, sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Ao chegar perto o suficiente, ele me puxou para um beijo longo.  
-Eu odeio interromper vocês. –era a voz de Hermione –Mas se eu não fizer isso, vocês chegarão atrasados para o café da manhã.  
Eu e o Harry nos soltamos meio constrangidos, mas a cumprimentamos com grandes sorrisos, ao que ela respondeu:  
-Estou vendo que é um bom dia pra vocês.  
-Tem razão, Mione. –Harry disse.  
-Cadê o Rony? –eu perguntei.  
Hermione suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente:  
-Aquele esfomeado! Já está lá se empanturrando no Salão Principal. Mas tudo bem, eu já o conheço o suficiente para me importar com algo como isso.  
Daí fomos o Harry e eu (de mãos dadas, muito fofo!) junto com a Mione pro Salão Principal.  
Tomamos café e eu me senti observada por vários pares de olhos. Até aí tudo bem.  
Os Monitores que patrulhariam Hogsmeade seriam eu, a Mione, o Rony, o Malfoy, a Susana Bonés e o Justino Finch-Fletchey. Nos encontramos na porta do Saguão de Entrada e fomos pra Hogsmeade.  
Eu fiquei puta da vida (e o Rony não gostou nem um pouco também) quando descobri que a patrulha seria feita por duplas e a minha dupla era o Malfoy.  
"Droga! Minha 1ª prova de fogo." Foi o que pensei.  
A tarefa que eu e o Malfoy tínhamos, era não deixar nenhum estudante sair do perímetro urbano de Hogsmeade. Então ficamos aonde havia as últimas casas, perto de u morro.  
-Você não podia ter feito isso, Gina. –o Malfoy me falou e estava parecendo muito sério.  
-Isso o quê? –eu perguntei, mas já tinha idéia do que ele estava falando.  
-Não seja cínica. Pensa que eu não vi você com o Potter? Tão meloso que chegava a dar náuseas.  
-Eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida, Malfoy.  
-Eu sei que não. –ele respondeu –Mas você ficou comigo e no outro dia aparece namorando o Potter? Isso não se faz, Gina. Me deu esperanças pra depois despedaçar o meu coração.  
-Não tenho culpa disso. Eu me deixei levar pelo momento, Malfoy e você sabe muito bem disso.  
A minha intenção era ser fria e seca com o Malfoy, pra ver se ele se tocava e me deixava em paz. Eu pensei que tinha conseguido o meu intento, mas tudo que o Malfoy fez foi dar um sorriso sarcástico ao perguntar:  
-O que o seu mais novo namoradinho disse sobre o presente que eu te dei?  
Naturalmente o Malfoy falava da tiara sobre a minha cabeça. Sim, eu estava usando ela.  
-Ele disse que era uma bela tiara, mas não fez perguntas. Agora, eu não acho certo ficar com ela. Penso que você devia aceitá-la de volta.  
Eu fiz menção de tirá-la, mas o Malfoy não deixou:  
-E eu penso que você não sabe como é deselegante devolver um presente? É sua e acabou.  
-Minha? Você vai querer alguma coisa em troca pelo que te conheço.  
-Não em troca. –disse com o olhar ilegível –Voltem daí se não quiserem que a Lufa-lufa perca pontos. –acrescentou para os dois terceiranistas da Lufa-lufa.  
Eu observei os lufa-lufa se afastarem e então perguntei:  
-O que quis dizer com isso, Malfoy?  
-Draco.  
-Que seja!  
-Eu não desisto fácil, Gina. –ele disse e foi se aproximando perigosamente de mim.  
Eu fui andando de costas até encostar num portão e não ter saída:  
-Fica longe de mim, Draco. Por favor.  
Ele pegou os meus dois braços e segurou-os contra as barras de metal do portão:  
-Por quê? Tem medo de não resistir? –perguntou e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço.  
-Pára com isso, Draco... Pára, por favor... Eu não vou trair o Harry!  
Nessa hora ele encostou os lábios dele nos meus. Eu mantive meus dentes cerrados e usei todo o meu autocontrole pra resistir à língua dele que forçava passagem. Me debati, tentando me soltar, mas não consegui. Então eu dei um pisão no pé dele, fazendo com que finalmente ele me soltasse.  
-agora quem sabe você aprende a não me beijar à força.  
Ele deu um sorriso debochado que me deixou morrendo de raiva. O que fiz a seguir foi automático, dei um tapa estalado na face esquerda dele. Pude até ver a marca vermelha que meus dedos estamparam. Os olhos dele se estreitaram perigosamente e um brilho misterioso passou por eles. Ainda assim o desgraçado sorria ao dizer:  
-Tapa de amor não dói, Gininha...  
-Eu não te amo, Malfoy!!! –eu gritei convicta.  
-Não, é? E quem é que você ama então? O Testa Aberta? Eu sou muito melhor que ele, eu te daria qualquer coisa...  
-Não amor. O Harry me ama, Draco e você não sabe o que é isso.  
O Malfoy segurou as minhas mãos nas dele e me olhou profundamente:  
-Defina amor. –ele me pediu.  
Eu corei, mas respondi:  
-É difícil explicar o que é o amor. É um sentimento de entrega. Ser capaz de abdicar de muitas coisas em favor da pessoa que se ama. Querer sempre estar por perto, apoiando a pessoa amada. Você tem idéia do que é isso?  
-Tenho. –ele respondeu e eu assisti os olhos dele se fecharem, ao mesmo tempo que encostou os lábios no meus.  
Eu pisquei por várias vezes (totalmente confusa) e então fechei meus olhos também.  
Não era pra eu ter correspondido, mas ele estava me beijando de maneira tão carinhosa, que eu não pude resistir.  
Eu nunca imaginei que o Malfoy soubesse beijar desse jeito, como se não houvesse segundas intenções e ao mesmo tempo carregado de um desejo sincero de estar ali.  
Mas de repente eu me toquei que quem eu estava beijando era o Malfoy e isso era trair o Harry! Então eu parei e me afastei dele:  
-Nunca mais faça isso, Malfoy!  
-Olha nos meus olhos e diga que não queria.  
-Eu sou namorada do Harry. Quero distância de você! –eu respondi.  
Sei que estava sendo dura com o Malfoy, mas eu precisava ser. Não podia dar esperanças pra ele.  
-Não vou desistir tão fácil assim.  
-Pois deveria.  
Depois disso não nos falamos mais, apenas repreendemos ½ dúzia de alunos que queria sair dos limites de Hogsmeade e apreendemos alguns artefatos que eram proibidos em Hogwarts (Gemialidades Weasley).  
Quando o meu horário da ronda havia acabado, eu disse:  
-Já deu o horário, Malfoy. Eu vou indo.  
-espera, Gina! Não quer ir comigo ao Três Vassouras?  
-Não, eu prometi que encontraria o Colin e a Susan na Dedosdemel.  
-Com o Creevey? E o Potter Perfeito?  
-Não que eu devesse te dizer...Mas o Harry está com o Simas e o Dino.  
-E ele prefere andar com dois marmanjos do que com a própria namorada? Que veado!  
Eu não me controlei! Novamente bati no Malfoy. Quem ele pensa que é pra dizer isso do Harry?!?  
-Você gosta mesmo de apanhar, Malfoy!  
-eu já disse que tapa de amor não dói.  
-Por acaso é masoquista?!?  
Ele tinha um olhar ilegível e respondeu num tom que sinceramente não respondeu a minha pergunta:  
-Talvez...Só há uma maneira de você descobrir, não é mesmo?  
-E eu não estou interessada nesse modo. E vê se não me segue!  
Daí eu fui embora. Olhei pra trás pra ver se ele estava me seguindo. Não havia nem sinal do Malfoy. Como eu não creio que ele tenha sido abduzido ou tragado pela terra...Bem, eu acho que ele deve ter aparatado. Pra onde? Ah, isso eu não sei.  
Susan e Colin estavam me esperando do lado de fora da Dedosdemel:  
-Achei que não viesse mais. –Colin declarou.  
-É mesmo. –Susan concordou –O Malfoy te atrasou? –ela perguntou num tom inocente, mas piscou um olho, revelando segundas intenções.  
Eu fiquei vermelha:  
-Aquele chato! Estava me enchendo o saco! Oh garoto insuportável!!!  
-Sei... –ela respondeu.  
-Não importa. O que vale é que a Gina já chegou.  
-Valeu, Colin.  
-Disponha. –ele respondeu abrindo um grande sorriso.  
-Colin! –Susan reclamou –Até quando vai ficar admirando a Gina?!? Os doces nos esperam! –disse com os olhos brilhando de fanatismo. Sim, a Susan é fanática pela Dedosdemel. Ou melhor, pelos doces dela.  
Então finalmente adentramos a loja. Nosso dinheiro foi embora e compramos tantos doces quanto podíamos carregar.  
Tínhamos acabado de sair da loja (carregados de sacas de doces)... Quando estávamos passando na frente de um beco, eu senti mãos taparem a minha boca e me puxarem para dentro do beco.  
Não havia ninguém por perto (a não ser o Colin e a Susan). Os dois viram o que aconteceu. Ela saiu gritando por ajuda, mas o Colin entrou no beco e me defendeu:  
-Solte a Gina, seu Comensal maldito!  
Era um Comensal. Usava vestes longas e negras, um capuz e uma máscara. O Comensal não se moveu um milímetro, apenas apontou sua varinha para o Colin quando viu a varinha do meu amigo apontada pra ele.  
-Deixe ela em paz! Só vai matá-la por cima do meu cadáver!!!  
-Não, Colin! FUJA!!!  
-Eu te amo, Gina! Não posso te deixar aqui.  
O Comensal deu uma gargalhada sem emoção:  
-Patético! Foi você quem pediu, Creevey! Vá pro inferno!!!  
-Expelli... –Colin ia dizendo.  
-Avada kedavra! –o Comensal foi mais rápido.  
-NÃO!!! –eu gritei e comecei a chorar –Seu ESTÚPIDO! ANIMAL! Me mate de uma vez! Seu covarde! Por que matou o meu melhor amigo?!? –indagou esmurrando o tronco do Comensal.  
Ele segurou os meus pulsos:  
-Cale a boca, Weasley e vem comigo!  
Eu não conhecia aquela voz, mas o jeito de falar me era familiar:  
-Eu, ir com você?!?! Mas nem amarrada!!! SOCORRO!!!!!  
-Silencio. –ele me enfeitiçou e minha voz não saía mais –Incarcerous! –e cordas amarraram os meus pulsos e tornozelos.  
"Pronto! Esse desgraçado vai me torturar e matar! Droga! Nem gritar por socorro eu posso." Foi o que pensei naquela hora.  
O Comensal me colocou em seus braços e desaparatou comigo. Instantes depois aparecemos no que pareceu ser um porão.  
O local era bem escuro e havia uma lareira que o Comensal logo acendeu. A seguir ele trancou a porta com um "Colloportus" e em seguida deitou-me num velho sofá que ali estava.  
"OH, NÃO!!! Esse doido vai me estuprar! O QUE EU FAÇO?!?" eu pensei desesperada e meus olhos estavam arregalados de horror, transmitindo o quão amedrontada eu estava naquele momento.  
Eu acho que ele percebeu como eu me sentia, pois falou:  
-Calma, Weasley! Eu não vou abusar de você... –disse lentamente –Sua pirralha! –acrescentou –Accio varinha. –e a minha varinha que ainda estava num de meus bolsos, voou para a mão dele.  
Ele içou andando de um lado a outro chorava. Colin era o meu melhor amigo. Eu não queria que ele se arriscasse por mim. Senti-me ultra culpada, um lixo... Por minha causa o Colin está morto.  
As cordas estavam me machucando.  
-Promete não tentar fugir? E nem me agredir?  
Eu pensei um pouco e então fiz que sim com a cabeça. Aquelas cordas realmente estavam incomodando.  
-Diffindo. –e as cordas foram cortadas.  
Eu tentei fazer mímica tentando perguntar porque ele tinha me trazido ali, mas o Comensal não entendeu:  
-Promete não gritar? –ele perguntou e eu fiz que sim –Finite incantatem.  
-Pr que me trouxe aqui –eu perguntei enxugando as lágrimas –O Colin era meu amigo!  
Eu me sentei melhor no sofá e o Comensal sentou-se ao meu lado:  
-Eu não vou te matar. E sinto muito pelo seu amigo... Eu precisava te tirar dali, aquela era uma zona de perigo. Está havendo um ataque contra Hogsmeade.  
-Por que me salvou? Quem é você? Você disse Creevey antes de matar o Colin, sabia quem ele era. Eu te conheço?  
-Conhece... –respondeu vagamente.  
-Eu conheço um Comensal da Morte? –perguntei surpresa.  
-Mais do que você pensa...  
-Você é aluno de Hogwarts? –eu perguntei e ele lentamente fez que sim –Você tem a Marca Negra? Eu osso ver?  
O Comensal bufou e lentamente levantou a manga esquerda. Eu vi, do lado interno do braço esquerdo dele estava o crânio com uma serpente saindo da boca. Eu toquei a tatuagem e ele afastou o braço como se tivesse queimado:  
-O que foi? –eu perguntei, enquanto ele baixava a manga das vestes rapidamente.  
-Queima. É como se o Lord das Trevas soubesse que estou sendo tocado pela pessoa que amo. Ele abomina o amor mais que tudo.  
-Você me ama? Quem é você?  
-Você vai me odiar por ter matado o Creevey. Não posso dizer quem sou. Eu seria expulso de Hogwarts e morto pelos Comensais por ter te salvado.  
-Não verdade... Eu acho que sei quem é você, mas a voz não é a mesma...  
-Sabe, é?  
-O que fez com a sua voz, Malfoy?  
-Co... Eu...não sou ele, Weasley... –ele respondeu distraído e eu aproveitei para puxar a máscara.  
-Não brinque! Mas é claro que... Zabini?!?  
-Por que fez isso, Gina? EU só queria te proteger... Agora vou pagar com minha própria vida. –ele falou e agora sim a voz era a que eu me lembrava do Zabini ter –Ou eu teria que te matar pra manter o silêncio. Mas eu não posso te matar... Eu te amo!  
Eu suspirei pesadamente:  
-Não contarei a ninguém. Eu lhe devo a minha vida, considere isso como forma de pagamento. Levarei esse segredo para o túmulo. Apenas esqueça que eu existo.  
-Mas Gina...  
-Temos um trato ou não? –eu perguntei, inflexível.  
-Com uma condição.  
-Qual?  
-Um último beijo.  
-E promete me deixar em paz?  
-Prometo.  
-Eu aceito a condição.  
Então ele juntou os meus lábios aos dele. Não parecia nem um pouco com o beijo que tinha acontecido na festa do sábado à noite. Parecia com o beijo do... Mas não, impossível!!! Talvez seja diferente apenas por ser um beijo de despedida.  
Quando eu finalmente consegui fazê-lo parar, ele disse:  
-O ataque já deve ter acabado.  
-Como eu faço pra sair daqui? –eu perguntei.  
-Eu vou aparatar com você até o final de Hogsmeade. De lá você vai para Hogwarts.  
O Zabini me abraçou pela cintura e aparatamos. Ele devolveu minha varinha.  
-Não conte nada sobre mim e hum... se cuida.  
Eu não respondi. Apenas virei as costas e saí andando. Ainda estava abalada com a morte do Colin.  
Eu andava rápido e de cabeça baixa e quase gritei quando senti alguém me tocar o ombro. Virei-me e era o Harry:  
-Ah, Harry! –eu exclamei, o abraçando forte –Que bom que está vivo, que está bem. Eu tive tanto medo!  
-Já passou, Gi. –ele falou carinhosamente, afagando os meus cabelos –Por onde você andou? EU estava muito preocupado! Cheguei a recear o pior...  
-O Colin morreu. –eu falei de repente –Assassinaram ele na minha frente, Harry! O meu melhor amigo... A culpa foi minha! Se ele não estivesse comigo...  
-O que aconteceu, Gi? –ele perguntou suavemente.  
-Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, Harry. Onde estão o Rony, a Mione e a Susan? Eles... –e a minha voz morreu.  
-Eles estão bem.  
-Eu quero voltar pra Hogwarts. Não agüento mais ver como as coisas por aqui foram destruídas e corpos pelo chão...  
-Vai ficar tudo bem. –o Harry disse me conduzindo à caminho da escola –Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu sei o quanto é difícil ver uma pessoa querida ser morta na sua frente.  
-Obrigada, Harry...  
Pois é. Isso foi há uma semana e eu não consegui me recuperar direito do choque. Mas de qualquer forma, a vida continua...  
10 motivos para que eu volte ao normal:

1-) Ninguém mais me agüenta me ver com cara de enterro (apesar de eu não ser a única)  
2-) Eu tô muito chata e abusando da boa vontade das pessoas que estão me ajudando  
3-) O Rony não briga mais comigo e isso depois de um tempo se torna um tédio  
4-) O Malfoy não pára de tentar me animar com presentes (que eu tenho que esconder do Harry ou arranjar uma desculpa) e cartas melosas (sim, eu disse cartas melosas. Aquele garoto tem sérios problemas mentais. Problemas que produzem poemas lindos, mas...)  
5-) A Mione até se dispôs a fazer um feitiço anima em mim  
6-) A Susan, a Agatha, a Sophie e Carol começam a chorar ao me verem nessa situação e se lembrarem da morte do Colin  
7-) Meus pais estão preocupados  
8-) Até o Percy me mandou uma carta extensa (e chata) para tentar me animar  
9-) Fred e Jorge tentaram me enviar Gemialidades Weasley e Filch destruiu todas, ou seja, eles perderam uma mercadoria que poderiam ter vendido  
10-) Coitado do Harry... EU PRECISO voltar ao normal ou aquelas olheiras se tornaram permanentes nele e eu devo dizer que elas não ficam bem. EU QUERO O HARRY FELIZ! Mas ao que parece, a felicidade dele depende da minha.


	7. Traição

Capítulo 7: Traição

Estava em meados de outubro e eu aos poucos estava me recuperando.  
Encontrei a Mione na hora do almoço:  
-Oi, Gina. –ela cumprimentou ao me ver chegar de mãos dadas com o Harry –Oi, Harry.  
-Oi. –eu e ele respondemos.  
-Hoje teremos uma reunião entre os Monitores. Sala Precisa às 8h, tá bom? É importante, você não pode continuar falando.  
-Tudo bem, eu vou. –respondi.  
-Faz bem e faria melhor se mandasse o Harry parar de escrever o seu nome e o dele envoltos por um coração durante as aulas de História de Magia. Ele gasta muito espaço no pergaminho com isso e não presta atenção no que o Binns fala...  
-Mione! –Harry a censurou –Quem é que presta atenção no Binns?  
-Eu presto! –Hermione afirmou –E você deveria também.  
-Ah, é? –Harry perguntou, obviamente se divertindo –Pensa que eu não vejo você o Rony trocando bilhetinhos na aula do Binns? –Hermione ficou vermelha, mas o Harry não parou por aí –E também pensa que eu não percebo quando vocês desaparecem de repente e depois de um tempo reaparecem afogueados e com os uniformes amarrotados...  
-Harry! –Mione exclamou.  
-Isso sem contar nas saídas furtivas à noite...  
-Agora chega, Harry! –Hermione disse autoritariamente e Harry se calou –Dê um jeito nesse seu namorado, Gina. –acrescentou para mim e saiu pisando duro.  
-É verdade, Harry? –eu perguntei.  
-É claro, aqueles dois não me enganam. Não são tão santos quanto parecem...  
-Não foi isso que eu perguntei. –eu o interrompi.  
-Então foi sobre o quê?  
-Sobre o que você escreve durante as aulas de História da Magia...  
-É...bem...é isso aí... –respondeu meio envergonhado.  
-Você é tão fofo, Harry! –eu disse abrindo um enorme sorriso.  
Eu sei, eu sei. Isso tá soando melado demais...Mas...eu não posso evitar...  
-Isso é bom ou ruim? –ele perguntou.  
-Depende. Eu não quero ser a responsável por você não obter N.I.E.M.'s suficientes para ser auror.  
-Não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou estudar mais.  
-Ótimo. –eu respondi.  
Depois do almoço voltei ao dormitório para me arrumar para as aulas da tarde. A aula era de Herbologia e pode-se dizer que até que eu estava inspirada (ganhei 20 pontos para a Grifinória). Após essa aula eu tinha um intervalo e como estava cheia de terra, eu aproveitei para tomar um banho.  
Em seguida decidi ir a biblioteca para terminar meu trabalho de Transfiguração. O problema era que a seção em que estavam os livros de Transfiguração, era a última. Além de que o livro com que eu havia começado o trabalho, estava no fundo de um dos corredores mais escondidos e estreitos.  
Eu estava procurando pelo livro, quando senti uma mão tapar a minha boca e a outra me fazer girar ½ volta. Eu quase tive um treco ao ver aqueles olhos e cabelos negros e a pele pálida. Como é que podia ser Tom Riddle?  
-Olá minha pequena. Sentiu minha falta? –perguntou sorrindo.  
Uma coisa sobre o sorriso do Tom. É um sorriso dos mais belos, mas tem um toque de malícia e não abrange os olhos. De certa forma é cativante, mas me causa calafrios (arrepios?). Se for por me dar medo ou outra coisa, eu não sei.  
Voltando... O que eu respondi foi:  
-Pensei que finalmente estava livre de você. Mas me diga. EU pareço drogada? Talvez eu tenha aspirado algum pó de plantas alucinógenas na aula de Herbologia. Você aparecer de madrugada, eu podia considerar delírios por eu estar morta de sono. Mas e agora? Como é que eu vou definir essa sua aparição? Eu devo estar ficando louca...  
Ele me interrompeu:  
-Não defina, apenas sinta.  
Acho que não preciso dizer o que ele fez a seguir foi me beijar, não é? E eu posso dizer que aquilo NÃO foi um sonho, delírio, alucinação ou derivado. Acredite ou não (e eu estou relutando em aceitar o fato) aquilo FOI REAL.  
Eu senti tudo. Os meus sentidos não podem estar falhando, podem? Eu senti as mãos dele na minha cintura, me apertando contra o corpo dele. Os lábios dele sedentos dos meus, beijando com ferocidade. Meu Deus! O QUE FOI AQUILO?!? O Harry não beija assim! Nem o Malfoy, nem o Zabini, Dino Thomas ou Miguel Córner. Nenhum deles tem esse tipo de beijo, tão faminto... O que mais se aproxima é o Malfoy, mas isso não vem ao caso...  
Devo assumir que por um tempo eu fiquei entorpecida e não conseguia pensar em nada. Apenas estava correspondendo. Quando novamente me fiz ciente de meus atos, parei e o empurrei:  
-Pare! –eu disse ofegante e meu coração estava descompassado, tentando novamente regularizar a respiração –Isso é L-O-U-C-U-R-A. COMO VOCÊ É REAL? Como posso te tocar? Sentir...?  
-Eu já disse que não sei. Alguma coisa me fortaleceu de repente e eu não sei o que é. –respondeu na lata.  
-Eu não consigo compreender.  
-Não é isso o que está em jogo, minha querida. Você me pertence.  
Eu estreitei os olhos:  
-Não mesmo! E só pra começar, Harry e eu estamos namorando.  
-E você pensa que eu não sei? –ele me interrompeu –Eu tenho te observado mais do que você possa pensar. O Creevey morreu, o Zabini desistiu de você. Agora faltam apenas três: o Potter, o Malfoy e o Finnigan. Bem, sabendo-se que o Finnigan não faz nada porque você está com o Potter, faltam apenas dois. O Malfoy é persistente, mas não está sendo bem sucedido. O Potter é um frouxo...  
-Hey! –eu exclamei, mas ele continuou.  
-Eu tenho observado que ele é muito mole. Ele fala demais e faz de menos. Você precisa de um homem de verdade. –eu abri a boca pra responder, mas ele não deixou –Vai, Gina! Diz que o Potter causa o que eu causo em você. –ele me desafiou –Mas nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade.  
-O Harry me consola e sabe me ouvir. Isso é muito importante. –eu respondi firme.  
-Mas não o suficiente. Paixão precisa de fogo e isso eu posso te dar. Não diga que não quer, pois estará mentindo para si mesma.  
Mais uma vez eu fui puxada dele tocam o meu pescoço e me causam um súbito arrepio:  
-Não, Tom... Eu não posso... Trair o Harry. –e em resposta ele intensificou a pressão –Malvado. Não é justo...  
-Você já está traindo ele, então relaxe e não resista. –ele falou com um ar cínico de dar nos nervos e então juntou nossos lábios.  
Eu estava contra uma estante (sorte as estantes serem fixadas no chão por magia) e o corpo dele estava tão pressionado contra o meu que parecia ser impossível afastá-lo.  
De repente eu não senti mais nada e então abri os olhos e ele estava parado na minha, a uma certa distância e tinha uma expressão divertida:  
-Ouça. –ele apenas mexeu os lábios.  
Então eu ouvi:  
-Gina? Cadê você? –era a voz da Carol se aproximando.  
-Vai embora. –eu pedi pra ele – Rápido!  
Ele fez que não com a cabeça. Eu já ia brigar com ele, quando:  
-Gina! Finalmente eu te achei. –ela falou se aproximando pelo corredor e eu fiz cara de terror –Você disse que ia terminar o trabalho de Transfiguração. Conseguiu? –e então ela acrescentou –Quem estava aqui com você, Gina? O Harry andou cabulando aula?  
Eu olhei para o Tom e a Carol também, mas ela não conseguia vê-lo:  
-Depois a gente fala sobre isso, Carol.  
-Você precisa dar um jeito na sua aparência ou todos irão perceber que você andou tendo uns "amassos". Mas não se preocupe. –ela disse ao ver a cara de desespero que eu fiz –Reparo. –ela disse com um grande gesto de sua varinha –Pronto. Agora está tudo bem. Vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasadas em TDCM.  
-Tem razão, o Carlinhos vai querer me matar se eu chegar tarde de novo.  
Eu dei uma última olhada pro Tom e ele mandou um beijo no ar e fez um gesto de "depois a gente continua".  
-E Então, Gina? O Harry vai bombar nos NIEM's se você quiser usar o horário que ele deveria estar em aulas ou até mesmo o tempo livre dele pra namorar.  
-É, eu sei disso. –respondi vagamente, as entranhas remoendo de culpa.  
Já estávamos nos jardins, quando vimos o Harry, a Mione e o Rony saindo da cabana do Hagrid (eles cuidam do Canino). Acenamos pra eles de longe e então a Carol me fuzilou com o olhar:  
-Gina Weasley! Harry Potter pode ter derrotado o Lord das Trevas quando era bebê, mas não tem o dom da onipresença, ou seja, ele não pode estar em dois ou mais lugares ao mesmo tempo. Se ele estava na cabana do Hagrid, não podia estar na biblioteca com você. Quem estava com você naquele corredor?  
-Você não acreditaria...  
-O Malfoy? –ela chutou.  
-Não. Quem estava lá era Tom Riddle.  
-O quê? –ela perguntou perplexa.  
-Eu disse que você não acreditaria.  
-Eu estou falando sério! Quem estava com você? Chega de mentiras!  
-Caroline Cronwell! É verdade! Ele é real. Você viu o "estrago" que ele me fez, não viu? Confia em mim.  
-Será que alguém tinha um cabelo guardado dele e se transformou com a Poção Polissuco?  
-Não. Ele estava lá quando você chegou, mas você não conseguiu enxergá-lo e eu sim.  
-Atrasada de novo, Gina? –Carlinhos perguntou –Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória.  
"Droga! Eu sou inútil e desprezível! Traí o Harry! Eu não mereço viver." Eu pensei, tentando prestar atenção na aula, mas estava mais difícil que nunca.  
Como é que eu pude fazer isso?!? POR FAVOR, alguém pode me explicar?!? Porque eu mesma não sei. Existem algumas possibilidades em que pensei.  
1-Eu estou sem o mínimo juízo.  
Por que eu não consegui pensar em nada na hora...? Qual é? Tom Riddle é Voldemort. Uns 50 anos mais jovem e MUITO + bonito, mas ainda assim Voldemort...  
2-Eu sinto algo por ele.  
Mas como é que pode? Pode ser até uma pontinha de atração, mas mais que isso eu ME RECUSO a pensar!!!!!  
3-Eu não estou completamente satisfeita com o Harry.  
Bah! O Harry é perfeito! Tá bom... Eu sei que estou exagerando... Mas ele é tão compreensivo...Comigo. Bem, pelo menos desde que começamos a namorar. Eu não esqueci daquela vez que ele me expulsou do Salão Comunal... Mas nunca mais ele fez algo do tipo. Hum... Eu sei que ele tem ciúmes de mim. Um pouco com o Simas, mas MUITO com o Malfoy. O Harry não deixa o Malfoy chegar perto de mim e por duas vezes eles foram detidos por duelarem. Aqueles dois não tem jeito. E na 1ª partida de quadribol da temporada, então? Grifinória X Sonserina. O jogo foi um sufoco! Partida equilibrada e falta pra todo lado. O Harry e o Malfoy voavam lado a lado (e não paravam de se xingar e acotovelar, é claro) e demorou mais de uma hora para que o Harry pegasse o pomo. A cara do Malfoy foi a de quem mataria o 1º que visse pela frente.  
Resumindo: A suposição mais lógica é a n°1, a que diz que eu não tenho juízo, logo eu não sei porque me deixei levar.  
Por que eu não consegui resistir? Ele já tentou me matar, me fez atacar nascidos trouxas... Isso sem contar todas as coisas horríveis que ele fez como Voldemort.  
A aula tinha acabado e eu (de propósito) fiquei pra trás com a Carol. Depois de começarmos a andar vagarosamente:  
-Carol, por favor! Você tem que me prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém.  
-Sim, eu prometo. Mas saiba que não apoio. Por que é que você fez isso?  
-Você não sabe como ele pode ser persuasivo... –eu respondi veemente.  
-Quem? Tom Riddle?  
-É óbvio, Carol. De quem você acha que eu estou falando?  
-engraçadinha... Você não está em posição de dizer muita coisa, Gina.  
-Você também não, Carol. Você não conhece o Tom.  
-Eu sei o suficiente pra saber que é perigoso você se envolver com ele, eu estou preocupada. Já disse que eu não apoio que você traia o Harry. Mas se fosse pra escolher... eu preferiria que fosse com o Malfoy. Entre um Filhote de Comensal e o   
Maior Bruxo das Trevas, eu fico com a primeira opção.  
-Como você é otimista, Carol. –eu respondi sarcástica.  
-Também, Gina... Olha só com quem você se envolve. –ela reclamou –O Harry não merece que você faça isso com ele.  
-eu sei. Mas você não está me ajudando, só está fazendo com que eu me sinta ainda pior. Eu tô com a consciência muito pesada.  
-Eu estranharia se não estivesse.  
-Gina! –era o Harry me chamando.  
Eu me virei e ele me deu um selinho:  
-Eu vou direto ao ponto, já que temos aula agora. –ele disse –Treino de Quadribol hoje às 18h. Te espero lá, agora tenho aula de DCAT. –e me deu outro selinho –Tchau.  
-Tchau, Harry. –eu disse e ele se foi.  
-Você vai no treino, não vai?  
-é claro que vou, Carol. Agora vamos mais rápido ou o Snape vai tirar pontos da gente.  
Na aula do Snape aconteceu um milagre. Ele não tirou pontos de mim e não conseguiu achar nenhum defeito na minha poção para gripe. Bem, mas no final da aula:  
-Todos podem sair, menos a Srta. Weasley.  
As minhas amigas me desejaram boa sorte e então se foram. Eu juntei as minhas coisas e me aproximei da mesa do Snape.  
-O que quer comigo, Professor? –eu perguntei na defensiva.  
-Sabe, Srta. Weasley. –ele começou –Há algumas semanas, eu dei por falta de alguns ingredientes no meu estoque particular. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece... –eu engoli em seco –Avise ao seu namoradinho que estou de olho nele, entendeu? –eu fiz que sim –Então já pode me livrar da sua desagradável presença, Srta. Weasley.  
Eu tinha praticamente acabado de sair da sala do Snape, quando ouvi uma voz arrastada:  
--Gina!  
Eu me virei e por incrível que pareça, não era o Malfoy e sim o Harry. Será que o ciúmes do Harry é tanto que ele resolveu imitar o Malfoy?  
Antes que eu pudesse dizer um "a", ele me encostou na parede e começou a me beijar. Até no beijo ele resolveu inovar...pra melhor, devo dizer. Mas eu o parei:  
-Agora não, Harry, aqui não é lugar pra isso. Pessoas passam por aqui e bem, estamos nas masmorras. Você sabe como os sonserinos são chatos, vão encher o saco.  
Ele fez uma cara estranha que parecia de leve aborrecimento, então disse:  
-Dá-se um jeito. –e começou a me puxar pela mão.  
-Pra onde estamos indo, Harry? –eu perguntei curiosa.  
-Você já vai ver. –ele respondeu misterioso.  
-Posso fazer uma pergunta?  
-Você acabou de fazer...  
-Outra, né? –e ele afirmou –O que deu em você?  
-Vontade de ficar com a minha namorada. –ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
-Mas daqui a pouco mais de meia hora nós temos treino de quadribol. Foi você que marcou de última hora, lembra?  
-Ah...sim, é claro! Mas enquanto isso... Alorromora. –ele abriu a porta e entramos numa sala vazia –Colloportus. –disse assim que passei pela porta.  
-Como foi o seu dia? –eu perguntei.  
-Normal. E o seu?  
-Anormal. O Snape não tirou pontos meus. E ahn... ele disse pra te avisar que está de olho em você.  
-Mas por quê? Do que é que ele tá me acusando?  
-Roubar ingredientes do estoque particular de poções dele.  
-Ah... Ele tá caducando já...  
Aí o Harry enlaçou a minha cintura e me beijou. No início foi calmo, mas então foi aprofundando o beijo e ousando mais... Até demais, devo dizer. Bem...Como é que eu posso dizer? É que, tipo assim, ele nunca tinha feito isso...Agora chega de enrolação. O fato é que ele colocou as mãos por baixo da minha saia e acariciou as minhas coxas. Devo dizer que se eu não o tivesse parado... Bem, ele teria feito mais que isso...Nota: a essa altura estou da cor de meus cabelos, só de relembrar...  
-Pára, Harry...  
-Mas por que, Gina? Você estava gostando disso...  
-...Mas é que...  
-Mas é o quê?  
-Você tá forçando a barra, é isso o que é. O que aconteceu com você, Harry? Você não é assim... Não faz essas coisas comigo... Pode se abrir, eu sou sua namorada.  
-Eu, eu...Não sei exatamente. Pode ser a pressão dos NIEM's. Talvez seja medo de te perder, você sabe que nosso namoro andava morno. Mas também é que eu tenho 17 anos e os meus hormônios querem mandar nas minhas ações...  
-Hum...eu concordo quanto ao nosso namoro andar morno. E quanto aos seus hormônios...hum, o que você sente?  
-Vontade de te agarrar quanto te vejo é só o começo...  
Eu corei febrilmente:  
-A-a gente nunca conversou sobre isso antes...  
-É... O que você tem a dizer?  
-Bem, eu não sei se estou preparada pra você-sabe-o-que. –eu respondi e fiquei mais vermelha, se possível –O Rony ia querer te matar...  
-E desde quando você só faz as coisas que o seu irmão quer?  
-Também não é assim, Harry.  
-Então é como?  
Merlin! O que aconteceu com o meu namorado? Virou um maníaco sexual?  
-Tenha paciência, Harry. Você pensou que era me trazer aqui e nós iríamos fazer, pensou?  
-Não exatamente. Eu te amo, Gina. Não vou te forçar à nada, ok?  
Aí sim ele falou como o harry que eu conheço.  
-Me dê um tempo pra pensar sobre isso.  
-Quanto tempo você precisa pra pensar? –perguntou calmamente.  
-Eu não sei. Não tem tempo pré-determinado. Tente me compreender também, Harry. Esse é um dos passos mais importantes na vida de uma garota, não posso decidir de uma hora pra outra.  
-Tudo bem, Gina. Eu espero o tempo que for necessário. Hum...e o treino de quadribol?  
-Ah, é mesmo! Está quase na hora, vamos indo. Mas eu tenho que deixar as minhas coisas no dormitório.  
-E eu tenho que dar uma passada na biblioteca.  
Saímos da sala e seguimos por caminhos opostos. Eu guardei minhas coisas no dormitório e rumei direto para o Campo de Quadribol.  
O Harry deve ter corrido, porque quando eu cheguei, ele já estava lá (se bem que eu andei bem devagar). Ele estava conversando com o time (sim, eu fui a última a chegar), mas quando me viu, sorriu angelicalmente (na minha opinião) e me deu um selinho:  
-Aí está você, Gina. –ele disse –Vá se trocar e então podemos começar o treino.  
Eu fui pro vestiário e lá coloquei o uniforme de quadribol e depois peguei a minha vassoura e fui treinar.  
O treino foi longo e exaustivo, mas pelo menos serviu pra deixar o time nos trinques. Eu QUERO aquela taça de quadribol!!!  
Eu fui pro vestiário com a outra artilheira, uma garota do 5° ano chamada Marine Willians:  
-Bom treino hoje, né, Marine?  
-Ótimo. Os corvinais não saberão o que os atingiu. –ela respondeu entusiasticamente.  
Como sempre eu sou uma lerda, por isso terminei o banho por último. Quando a Marine terminou de se trocar, eu estava começando.  
-Pode ir indo se você quiser, Marine. O Harry disse que vai me esperar.  
-Eu vou então, tenho que terminar uns apontamentos de Astronomia. Tchau.  
-Tchau. –eu respondi, colocando a minha saia.  
-Gina? –eu ouvi chamar e era a voz do Harry –Você vai demorar?  
-Não! –eu gritei de volta –'Pera um pouco. –e vesti a camisa –Pode entrar.  
Ele entrou e eu estava sentada no banco, colocando as minhas meias. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado:  
-Jogou muito bem hoje, Gi. Digo, melhor do que costuma.  
-Obrigada. Você nem se fala. É o melhor apanhador que eu conheço. –falei e agora calçava os sapatos.  
-Só o melhor apanhador, é? –ele perguntou, se fazendo de indignado.  
-Harry! Já ta se achando, é? Eu tenho que parar de te mimar.  
Coloquei a minha capa e olhei pra ele:  
-Você não fala sério, né, Gina? Eu não sou mimado. –falou fazendo cara de ofendido.  
-Não, eu sei que você não é. –respondi e rumamos para o castelo.  
Eu e o Harry nos despedimos no Salão Comunal e eu subi pro meu quarto. A Agatha, a Susan, a Sophie e a Carol conversavam. Quando me viram, a Sophie disse:  
-Mais uma carta pra você, Gina.  
-Do Draco Todo Gostoso Malfoy. –Agatha completou –A coruja dele deixou em cima da sua cama.  
O Malfoy não pára de escrever pra mim. E o pior é que eu não consigo mandar ele parar ou jogar fora... Se o Harry descobrir... Estarei com sérios problemas.  
-Não vai abrir? –Susan perguntou –Mas vai ter que ler pra gente.  
-Pra quê? –eu perguntei –Vocês já sabem o tipo de coisa que vai estar escrito.  
Eu peguei a carta e elas fizeram coro para que eu lêsse. Bem, eu acabei lendo... Dizia:

Minha linda ruivinha,  
Que dia na minha é completo se e não a tiver ao meu lado?  
Gina, você me fez querer sagrar-me cavalheiro de uma única dama.  
Meu coração pertence a ti, assim como as ondas pertencem ao mar.  
Encontrei o brilho de mil estrelas em seus olhos, o que acendeu a luz da minha vida. Nunca permita que esse brilho se apague, pois ele foi o meu mais perfeito guia na minha busca por esperança. E quer saber? Eu encontrei a esperança no seu sorriso. Graças a você descobri que apesar do mundo em geral ser movido por interesses, poder e ganância...Ainda existe o amor, a alegria e a esperança.  
Descobri que posso amar... Eu te amo, Gina Weasley!!! Desse amor surgiu a alegria de poder estar vivo e contemplar-te, beijar seus lábios cálidos com sofreguidão e sentir a acelerada pulsação do seu coração junto ao meu. Dessa alegria surgiu a esperança de viver algo novo, belo e extraordinário.  
Encontrei um sentido para viver e isso bastou para me devolver a vontade de viver.  
A cada amanhecer, eu me levanto com o objetivo de poder mirar-te por mais uma vez e obter a certeza de que você é real, que não é apenas a musa casta e serena que habita os meus sonhos...Mas ao colocar a cabeça no travesseiro, antes de viajar até a maravilhosa terra de fantasias e sonhos, eu me deparo com a realidade. Aquela a quem tanto contemplo e sonho, não é verdadeiramente minha. Sou apenas um joguete do destino, seu escravo... Forçado a assistir diariamente, numa espécie cruel de tortura e tormento, a minha amada ser cortejada pelo inimigo. Diante dessas situações, eu finjo que nada vejo ou sinto... Entretanto, por dentro há um grito desesperado da minha alma que ninguém ouve...Uma tristeza que ninguém vê...Uma angústia que ninguém sente...  
O meu coração suplica pelo seu amor e eu tento enganá-lo, enganar a mim mesmo. Eu não quero mais fugir do que sinto, eu não posso mais fugir disso.  
Há muito já cheguei ao meu limite, não sou capaz de continuar. O controle escapou das minhas mãos e inevitavelmente acabei caindo na minha própria armadilha. Eu caí e não posso me levantar sozinho. Preciso da sua ajuda para me levantar perante a vida...Preciso da sua ajuda para me salvar.  
Do inteiramente seu, Draco

-Eu não acredito que o Malfoy escreveu isso. –eu disse –É bonito demais pra ter sido ele.  
-Mas não é a letra dele? –Susan perguntou e eu confirmei.  
-E se por baixo de toda arrogância, ele for romântico? –Sophie sugeriu.  
-Eu acho que ele está se fazendo de romântico. –Carol opinou.  
-E você só pensa o pior de todo mundo, Caroline. –Agatha atacou.  
-Eu concordo com a Carol. –eu disse –Tá certo que há algum tempo ele me manda bilhetes melosos, mas dessa vez ele se superou. Quem ele paga pra escrever isso? Hunf! Ele deve ter feito uma aposta idiota com alguém ou algo do tipo. –as meninas fizeram cara de incredulidade –Vamos dormir, o treino de quadribol foi exaustivo.  
Eu estava realmente muito cansada para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a minha cama. Ainda assim era suspeito demais esse tipo de comportamento do Malfoy, pelos seguintes motivos:  
1-)Eu estou namorando o Harry.  
2-)A última vez que falei com ele foi em Hogsmeade.  
3-)Ele nunca mais me procurou.  
Fiquei curiosa. Se eu tiver uma oportunidade, vou tentar descobrir o que se passa na cabeça do Malfoy.


	8. O Fim Da Ilusão

Capítulo 8: O Fim Da Ilusão

Nesses últimos dias eu me surpreendi por várias coisas e tive que fazer uma escolha muito séria...  
Tudo começou na véspera do dia das bruxas. Eu estava andando de mãos dadas com o Harry, após o café-da-manhã, quando eu e ele ouvimos um assovio. Olhamos pra trás  
e vimos o que o Malfoy estava a uma certa distância de nós:  
-O que foi, Potter? Nunca me viu? –ele perguntou rispidamente.  
-Tá querendo confusão, Malfoy? O que é que você tá pensando? A Gina é minha namorada. Que negócio é esse de assoviar pra ela?  
-Tá louco, Potter? Eu não assoviei coisa nenhuma!  
-Como não, Malfoy? Eu ouvi!  
-Então você tá surdo ou os danos no seu cérebro estão aumentando.  
Os dois já estavam quase sacando as varinhas, quando eu me coloquei entre eles:  
-Parem já com isso!  
-Mas Gina... –os dois começaram.  
-Não quero saber de nada! –respondi –Vamos, Harry. –e o puxei dali.  
Eu fui pra minha aula e o Harry pra dele, mas durante o tempo que andamos juntos, ele ficou falando mal do Draco.  
Desde aquele dia na biblioteca, eu tenho evitado ficar sozinha. Isso é para que aquele episódio não se repita...  
Quando a minha última aula acabou, eu estava indo para a Torre da Grifinória. Com a Sophie, a Agatha e a Susan (a Carol tinha ido se encontrar com o David). Mas de repente eu vi que o Draco vinha andando na nossa direção:  
-Vão indo na frente. –eu disse.  
-Tem certeza? –Susan perguntou e eu afirmei.  
-Draco, a gente precisa conversar.  
-Tá certo. –ele respondeu –O que é?  
-Me siga.  
Eu não queria falar com ele lá ou qualquer um poderia ouvir. Acabamos entrando numa sala de aula vazia:  
-Por que você provocou o Harry hoje de manhã?  
-Foi ele que começou. –ele se defendeu.  
-Você assoviou pra mim, eu ouvi.  
-Eu não fiz isso. Se tivesse feito, eu assumiria. Foi pra isso que me chamou, Weasley? Pra me acusar?  
-Mas Draco...  
-Agora é Draco, é?  
-E você me chamando de Weasley depois de todos aqueles bilhetes melosos que você supostamente escreveu. Quem você pagou pra fazer isso?  
-Quem te disse isso? –ele perguntou.  
-Ninguém. Mas é ou não é verdade?  
-É. Eu queria te impressionar, Gina. –e eu fiquei quieta –Por que é que você não me dá bola?  
-Eu namoro o Harry. –respondi sem hesitar.  
-Então se não namorasse, eu teria chances? Pare de se esconder atrás desse namoro.  
-Eu e o Harry estamos muito bem. Ele age do jeito que eu gosto e eu amo esse jeito nele.  
-Que jeito? –ele perguntou.  
-Eu não vou discutir o meu namoro com você! –respondi indignada.  
-Quem sabe eu te deixo em paz, se você me responder. Você gosta de quando ele te trata como se fosse uma criança, te protegendo de tudo?  
Eu mordi o lábio inferior:  
-Depois não adianta ficar chateado com o que eu disser. –eu avisei –Não é desse lado superprotetor do Harry que eu gosto. Mesmo porque eu já cansei das pessoas me tratarem assim. Eu amo quando o Harry, apesar de ter opinião contrária a minha, debate a questão; Antigamente ele nunca brigava comigo, me tratando como se eu fosse um sapatinho de cristal que pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento. Adoro como ele me beija após uma briga e quando ele diz que eu sou o melhor remédio pra dor-de-cabeça e que as minhas massagens fazem sumir o stress e a pressão de capitanear um time de quadribol...  
-Você ama tudo isso no Potter? –ele perguntou e eu afirmei.  
A seguir a reação do Malfoy foi no mínimo inesperada. Não, ele não me beijou ou tentou qualquer outro contato físico. O que fez foi começar a gargalhar.  
"Pobrezinho, está rindo pra não chorar." Eu pensei "Como fui malvada ao enumerar o que gosto no Harry. Mas acho que é melhor desiludir agora."  
-Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso. –eu disse.  
-Eu sei que não. –após parar de rir –Mas eu vejo.  
-Qual?   
-Bem...O jeito que você falou foi hilário.  
-então você não se importa e se tocou que eu gosto mesmo do Harry?  
-Não...Confesse que se sente atraída por mim.  
-Sinto muito, mas terá que encontrar outra pessoa para inflar o seu ego.  
-O que é que custa ser sincera consigo mesma?  
Eu engoli em seco. Ele tinha me fechado num canto da sala e estava perigosamente próximo.  
"Eu não vou trair o Harry. Eu não vou trair o Harry." Eu dizia a mim mesma, como um mantra.  
-Você venceu, Malfoy. Eu me sinto atraída por você. Contente?  
-Por hoje sim. –ele disse e se afastou de mim.  
-Eu vou embora. –anunciei –Demore um pouco pra sair ou pensarão que temos um caso.  
-Não seria nada mau...  
-Por favor, eu estou te pedindo, Draco.  
-Não se preocupe. A gente se vê por aí, Gina.  
À noite eu tive uma reunião com os Monitores. O comportamento do Malfoy estava estranho. Ele ria de qualquer coisa e mantinha um sorriso bobo o tempo inteiro. Mas o pior de tudo é que ele olhava fixamente pra mim a toda hora. Ok, isso foi um exagero da minha parte. Corrigindo...Quase o tempo inteiro. Mas ele não tinha razão alguma para agir daquele jeito, porque:  
1-Eu não beijo ele desde Hogsmeade, quando...aconteceu aquela tragédia (pausa para perceber que uma lágrima minha caiu no diário...Ainda é delicado pra mim pensar nesse assunto...)  
2-Eu não dei esperanças pra ele, só disse que me sentia atraída. E daí? Eu por acaso disse que caía de amores aos pés dele? Não! Então por que ele está esquisito?  
3-Eu falei pra ele das coisas que eu gosto no Harry. Era pra ele estar down.  
4-Foi com o Harry que eu tive uma calorosa sessão de beijos antes do jantar. Será que o Malfoy não notou que eu cheguei atrasada no Salão Principal?  
5-Desde quando Draco Malfoy fica nas nuvens? Até a Hermione perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele...Se bem que a resposta dele não foi lá muito gentil.  
Na volta a Mione quis falar comigo em particular e foi direto ao assunto:  
-Gina, você andou traindo o Harry com o Malfoy?  
-Não, Mione. Por quê?  
-Como por quê? Ele ficou te secando a reunião inteira com um olhar de peixe-morto que é típico nos apaixonados.  
-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
-Confessa o que fez pro Malfoy ficar assim.  
-Onde ficam os meus encantos naturais nessa história? –eu perguntei, fingindo indignação.  
-Sabemos que Malfoys são vacinados contra qualquer encanto que algum Weasley possa ter.  
-Você vai me matar, Hermione...  
-Não, eu vou te matar se você não me contar.  
A essa altura do campeonato, eu já tinha percebido que de alguma forma a minha Poção do Amor tinha saído errada e que por isso tinha feito efeito não só no Harry. Então eu resolvi contar tudinho pra Hermione. Hum...Eu posso dizer que quando terminei, ela estava com a boca bem aberta:  
-E então, Mione? O que eu faço agora?  
-Eu estou com um livro de Poções Avançadas, posso ver o que você errou. Eu acho que você adicionou um ou mais ingredientes em quantidades elevadas.  
-Eu tava com sono, Mione...  
-É muita irresponsabilidade sua fazer uma poção ilegal, ainda mais sem prestar muita atenção.  
-Já era no mínimo o meu distintivo de Monitora. –eu disse tristemente.  
-Você vai querer consertar isso?  
-Não sei, o Harry vai deixar de gostar de mim...  
-É um preço a se pagar, não é mesmo? A lembrança de Voldemort a vagar pelo castelo não pode ser boa coisa.  
-Mas ele não está fazendo nada de mal a ninguém.  
-Como pode saber, Gina? Eis o meu acordo. Você resolve desfazer o efeito dessa poção e eu não contarei a ninguém.  
-Mione! Isso é chantagem! –eu reclamei.  
-Eu não chamaria assim. Isso é uma troca equivalente, Gina. A sua decisão correta pelo meu silêncio. N/A: Influências de FMA Além disso, você nem deveria pensar em fazer uma Poção do Amor e sabe disso.  
-O Harry nunca me deu bola, Hermione. Eu fiquei cinco anos esperando e desejando ser notada por ele. Mas na, eu sempre fui a irmã caçula do melhor amigo dele. Sabe o que é isso?  
-Eu sei o que é esperar ser notada. Passei por isso com o Rony. Mas Gina, não deve querer resolver as coisas desse modo.  
Eu mordi o lábio inferior e não respondi.  
-Vou procurar um antídoto e depois você faz a sua escolha. –ela disse e já havíamos chegado ao quadro da Mulher Gorda –Explosivins. –e o retrato se abriu –Boa noite, Gina, espero que acabe fazendo a coisa certa.  
Fiquei assistindo a Hermione subir as escadas. Aposto que eu estava com cara de babaca, pois o Harry chegou perto de mim e perguntou:  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gina?  
-Nada...  
-Como nada? Você está estranha...  
Havia umas 20 pessoas na Sala Comunal, mas eu não me importei:  
-Me abraça, Harry. –pedi.  
Ele focou os olhos verdes esmeralda nos meus e de alguma forma isso fez com que eu me sentisse culpada. Em seguida, ele me puxou para mais perto e enlaçou-me em seus braços. Eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele e o abracei também:  
-Se estiver com algum problema, Gina, qualquer que seja ele. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? Eu vou entender. –falou no meu ouvido.  
Por que ele sempre faz com que eu me sinta pior? É sério, o sentimento de culpa sobe a níveis exorbitantes. Ao esmo tempo em que me sentia aconchegada e protegida, nos braços dele, eu também me sentia mal...muito mal...Senti-me indigna de ser tratada assim por ele. Eu me lastimava por me achar tão fraca, perdida, confusa...Sim, eu estava confusa. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu que havia desejado com tanto ardor ser amada pelo Harry e por isso tinha feito aquela Poção do Amor, sem me importar com qualquer conseqüência. E agora que consegui, sou namorada do Harry e tenho o amor dele (apesar de artificialmente), eu o traí. Por quê? Por que eu cedi aos beijos do Tom? Por que eu me sinto TÃO atraída (sim, eu disse "TÃO" e tenho ciência disso) pelo Malfoy? Eu tenho sonhos (ou seriam pesadelos?) com o Tom e não consigo rasgar as cartas do Draco...Eu escrevi Draco?!? Oh, não! Foi automático, acho que a situação está mais grave do que eu pensava. Estou ficando louca! PRECISO FAZER ALGUMA COISA!!! Mas o quê? O que eu posso fazer para diminuir a confusão em que se encontra a minha mente? Gostaria de ter a resposta.  
O Harry realmente não tem noção do enorme problema em que me meti. Eu tenho certeza que ele não entenderia e iria passar a me odiar. Isso eu não poderia suportar. Embora provavelmente seja efeito da poção, o Harry é muito compreensivo, carinhoso e tudo de bom...Ai, ai (suspiro) e eu sempre sendo tão egoísta, me sinto uma péssima namorada. A única coisa que ele me pediu até agora foi pra pensar sobre...Tenho que confessar que fiquei vermelha ao pensar nisso, mas eu pensei. A minha conclusão é que não me sinto preparada pra isso. Mas aí eu penso se eu não estaria mais uma vez sendo egoísta e que ele merecia algo significativo da minha parte. Não sei. Eu realmente não sei mais o que pensar sobre a minha vida.  
Feitas as devidas e confusas divagações, eu volto a parte em que o Harry tinha dito que eu poderia contar qualquer coisa a ele.  
-Está tudo bem, Harry. –eu menti.  
Ele levantou o meu queixo:  
-Mesmo?  
Eu não agüentaria mentir olhando aqueles olhos, então o beijei. Foi um beijo lento e suave, completamente diferentes daqueles que trocamos antes do jantar. O Harry alterna os tipos. Acho que depende do humor dele, da situação e do que ele quer dizer. Naquela hora, ele devia estar querendo dizer que eu podia confiar nele sem medo. Sim, eu acho que ele não acreditou quando eu disse que estava tudo bem, não depois de ter visto a Hermione subir tão repentinamente para o dormitório e a minha expressão bestificada após ela ter feito isso.  
De repente eis que surge o Rony:  
-Hem, hem... –ele fez.  
Eu e o Harry nos soltamos:  
-O que foi isso? –eu perguntei para o meu "querido" (nem fui irônica...) maninho.  
-Eu é que deveria perguntar o que foi isso. Que pouca vergonha é essa, Gina? E você, Harry? Fica aí se agarrando com a minha irmã pra todo mundo ver. Esperava mais de você, cara.  
-Clama, Rony. Não seja exagerado. –o Harry falou.  
-É mesmo. –eu concordei com o Harry –Você fala como se eu fosse uma qualquer.  
-Não é isso, Gina. –ele tentou consertar.  
-Além disso, você diz que estamos onde podemos ser visto. Você gostaria que o Harry me levasse aonde ninguém pudesse nos ver?  
-Nem se atreva...  
-Que droga, Ronald! Pare de implicar comigo e querer mandar na minha vida!  
Só de raiva eu saí puxando o Harry, o mais rápido possível, em direção ao dormitório dele e tranquei a porta por dentro. Não estávamos sozinhos. O Neville estava lá e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Eu disse pra ele fazer silêncio e logo depois, ouvimos o Rony batendo:  
-Abram! –e não houve resposta –Eu vou te matar, Harry!!! Se você tocar na minha irmã, eu juro que vai se ver comigo!!!!! –gritou esmurrando a porta.  
-Vamos abrir, Gina. –Harry falou –Eu não quero perder a amizade do Rony.  
Eu cruzei os braços:  
-Não! O Rony tem que parar de pegar no meu pé!  
Aí ouvimos a voz da Hermione:  
-Ficou maluco?!?  
-O Harry e a Gina se trancaram aí! E depois aquele falso ainda se diz meu melhor amigo...  
-E eu sou! –Harry gritou –Não está havendo nada demais. O Neville está aqui.  
-É verdade. –Neville respondeu.  
-Viu só? –Hermione perguntou pro Rony –Agora parem de hostilidades. Abram a porta.  
O Harry abriu a porta e eu saí sem olhar pra ninguém. Fui direto para o meu dormitório. Dormi como uma pedra.  
Na noite seguinte foi o baile de dia das bruxas. Eu fui com o Harry, é claro.  
O início era às 8h, mas no começo nunca tem muita gente. Às 8h e 30min, eu e o Harry estávamos entrando no Salão Principal. Eu ainda estava irritada com o Rony, por isso decidi que a minha fantasia seria de diabinha. A Mione teve que calar o Rony com um beijo pra ele não fazer escândalo quando me viu com aquela fantasia no Salão Comunal. Era assim: Eu estava com uma bata vermelha quase totalmente aberta na frente com detalhes pretos, uma sandália bico fino e uma minissaia justa também vermelhas, e com uma meia arrastão preta. Além de estar com uma tiara com dois chifres, as unhas pintadas de vermelho, os olhos destacados com preto, batom vermelho sangue na boca, brincos no formato de morcegos e um tridente. O Harry ficou impressionado:  
-Essa é a minha Gina? –ele perguntou –Assim você parece bem malvada mesmo.  
-Você acha?  
Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido:  
-Malvada, mas muito sexy.  
Eu corei e ri:  
-Vamos indo, Harry.  
A propósito, o Harry estava fantasiado de pirata. Ele ficou MUITO BEM de pirata. Ele tinha até uma espada de madeira na bainha. Eu e o Harry dançamos muito. Quer dizer, foi eu que o convenci. Aí teve uma hora que eu disse que ia ao banheiro.  
Eu estava a caminho, mas de repente me senti ser puxada pra dentro de um armário de vassouras:  
-Colloportus. –era a voz do Malfoy –Lumus.  
-Malfoy! O que você pensa que está fazendo? –eu perguntei, nem tinha trazido a minha varinha.  
-Assim posso te ver de perto. Como está linda, minha diabinha.  
-Eu não sou sua, Malfoy...Qual é a sua fantasia?  
-Bem... –ele sorriu –Tem a ver com você, uma ilha deserta...  
Eu fiquei supervermelha e o repreendi:  
-Eu não estava falando disso!  
-Tá, na verdade eu sabia...Mas eu tinha que falar aquilo, foi você que deu margem... –e eu lancei um olhar sério pra ele -Conde Drácula, o vampiro dos trouxas. –e sorriu, eu vi os caninos alongados dele.  
-Conheço essa história. O meu pai adorava contá-la.  
-Não quer saber como é beijar um vampiro? –perguntou sedutoramente.  
-Não. –respondi rapidamente –Me deixa sair, Malfoy.  
Ele riu:  
-Qual é a graça de se vestir assim e não fazer nenhuma diabrura?  
-Não com você, certamente. –respondi premeditadamente, pra machucar mesmo.  
Definitivamente o sorriso dele murchou mais rápido que a velocidade de um pomo dourado:  
-Você me odeia tanto assim, Gina?  
-Não faça drama, Draco. Você sabe que eu não te odeio.  
"Hey! Desde quando eu não o odeio mais?" foi o que pensei na hora.  
-Mas não me odiar não é o suficiente. Eu quero que você me ame. Diz que me ama.  
-Eu não posso, Draco. Eu amo o Harry e você sabe muito bem disso. Sinto muito, mas eu não te amo.  
-Se é assim que você quer...Eu vou te dar o que você ama.  
Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, a varinha dele jazia esquecida no chão e ele me beijava.  
"Mas que droga é essa? Eu não consigo parar!" foi o que pensei.  
Mesmo com aqueles caninos magicamente alongados, aquele beijo era... (sem palavras)...No mínimo viciante. Era extremamente parecido com...Mas não, impossível! Estou imaginando coisas...  
Foi incrível como o Malfoy conseguiu me fazer sentir só o que o Harry fazia. O meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tanto que pulava, um calor febril se espalhou por todo meu corpo e uma vontade enorme de ser apenas dele se apoderou de mim. Meu Deus! Por tudo o que é sagrado...O QUE FOI AQUILO?!? Eu não estou mais organizando meus pensamentos. Tico e Teço declararam falência generalizada. Eu já não sei mais o que pensar, o que sentir.  
Estou tão insana que para cometer um suicídio pouco falta.  
O pior foi depois, quando o Malfoy me soltou:  
-Você adorou isso, não foi, Gina? Então pense e reavalie os seus conceitos. Quando você tiver percebido, poderemos conversar. –ele pegou a varinha e foi embora.  
VÁ PRO INFERNO, MALFOY!!! Decididamente você VAI pro inferno! Como pode fazer isso comigo? COMO?!? AHHH! EU QUERO UMA RESPOSTA! Desse jeito eu vou acabar pulando da Torre de Astronomia. O maldito do Malfoy...aquele DESGRAÇADO DOS INFERNOS! Sim, eu fiquei MUITO puta da vida com ele. AQUELE...melhor nem começar...me deixou mais confusa ainda. O que foi aquela droga que ele disse antes de me deixar com cara de idiota naquele armário de vassouras? O QUÊ?!? Bem...posso dizer que depois eu descobri e isso só me fez perceber o quanto eu não me conheço...  
Aí depois de me recuperar um pouco da bestificação em que me encontrava, eu fui ao banheiro. Fiquei um bom tempo olhando pro espelho e pensando. Quando eu percebi que pensar só me deixava mais confusa e com vontade de me defenestrar, eu saí do banheiro.  
Eu ia voltando para o Salão Principal, mas no meio do caminho encontrei o Harry e o Draco duelando. Eu fiquei desesperada, era um duelo sério. Não havia padrinhos, mas eles pareciam querer se matar. Sem hesitar, eu lancei dois feitiços estuporantes neles. Usei o mobilicorpus e os transportei até a Ala Hospitalar. Eu expliquei à Madame Pomfrey que eles estavam quase se matando e que era melhor não os acordar tão cedo. Em seguida, corri para o meu dormitório e me despi. Entrei no banheiro e durante o banho fiquei remoendo a culpa. A razão daquela briga...eu.  
Depois de um bom tempo, eu saí do chuveiro, sequei-me e me enrolei numa toalha branca. Penteava o cabelo em frente ao espelho, quando o vi:  
-Há quanto tempo está aqui, Tom? –perguntei, séria, me virando pra ele.  
-Desde que você entrou. –respondeu indiferente –O quadribol te fez muito bem, Gina. –Comentou e me lançou um olhar quente.  
MALDITO! DESGRAÇADO! CARAMBA! Eu não sou nenhum bicho de zoológico pra ficarem me olhando enquanto me banho!!!!!  
Controlei-me pra não o socar descontroladamente:  
-Será que adianta perguntar o que está fazendo aqui?  
-Hoje é o dia das bruxas e todos estão lá embaixo...Não seria legal que você ficasse sozinha.  
-Não me enche o saco, Tom! Já estou com problemas suficientes.  
-Se refere ao Malfoy e o Potter? Não se culpe, foi por minha causa. Eu planejei que eles brigasse.  
-Por quê? –eu perguntei, brava.  
-Pra te fazer companhia e porque eu estava com raiva. O Malfoy me enganou e enganou a você também. Eu fiz o Malfoy tropeçar e pensar que o Potter tinha sido o culpado. Daí eles começaram a gritar um com o outro e o que o Malfoy disse fez o Potter sacar a varinha e começar o duelo.  
"OH MEU DEUS! O QUE O MALFOY DISSE AO HARRY?!?" foi o que eu pensei.  
-O que o Malfoy disse? –eu perguntei, receosa.  
-Que você o amava. Mas isso é um absurdo, você me ama, não é, Gina? Eu tentei fazê-los desistir de você. Usei medidas drásticas pra isso.  
-Do que está falando, Tom?  
-O Zabini matou o Creevey, mas estava sob a maldição imperius. Eu fiz a maldição imperdoável nele, mas deixei ele com as lembranças do que tinha feito. Ele prometeu à você, então te deixou em paz. O Finnigan não representava perigo real e o mesmo eu pensava do Malfoy. Mas o Malfoy foi mais esperto do que eu pensei.  
-O que ele fez? –eu perguntei, já assustada pelas revelações dele.  
-Usou Poção Polissuco para se transformar no Potter. Você não notou que o seu namorado agia de duas maneiras distintas?  
Então fez-se a luz e eu descobri a verdade por trás das verdades. Finalmente eu entendi porque o Malfoy tinha ficado tão feliz ao saber o que eu amava no Harry. Aquele Harry era o Draco...Então se eu amo aquele Harry, eu na verdade não amo Harry Potter e sim Draco Malfoy. Por isso o Draco disse que eu o amava...Oh céus!!! Eu tinha ficado paralisada, tentando entender aquela situação. Como é que eu podia descobrir de uma hora pra outra que eu não amava quem eu achava que amava? Isso foi tão confuso! Só acordei quando senti as mãos frias do Tom, segurando firmemente os meus braços:  
-Mas no final isso não importa, não é mesmo? O Malfoy e o Potter tiveram seus lábios, mas eu vou te ter por inteira. –e ele me beijou vorazmente.  
A última coisa que eu vi antes dele me agarrar, foi que ele já tinha tirado a parte de cima de suas vestes escolares. Eu entrei em pânico! O que eu ia fazer?!? Aquele maníaco estava decidido. Várias lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse! Eu tentava me soltar dele de uma maneira desesperada. Então ele abriu a minha toalha à força e me empurrou. Caí em cima da toalha e o olhava com os olhos marejados, enquanto ele abria a calça e se ajoelhava do meu lado:  
-O que foi, Gina? É a emoção de finalmente poder ser minha?  
-Não me toque! Eu não te amo! Eu amo Draco Malfoy! –eu disse, tornando isso uma verdade incontestável.  
-Você vai ser minha, Gina! –ele falou, furioso, prendendo o movimento das minhas pernas e dos meus braços.  
Ele começou a beijar os meus seios e eu sabia que não havia ninguém por perto, mas gritei como uma louca:  
-NÃO! ME SOLTA! EU NÃO QUERO!!! NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO!!!  
Foi horrível! Eu não queria ser estuprada! E era eminente que eu seria. Mas de repente, (OBRIGADA MEU DEUS!!!!!) chegaram a Carol e a Hermione, empunhando as varinhas:  
-SOLTE-A, VOLDEMORT! –Hermione gritou e para a minha surpresa, ele desapareceu.  
-Você está bem, Gina? –Carol perguntou.  
É claro que eu não estava nada bem! Foi uma experiência realmente traumatizante. Eu só conseguia fazer três coisas: Chorar, agradecê-las por terem aparecido e dizer como tinha sido horrível. Elas me levaram pra Enfermaria e a Madame Pomfrey não fez muitas perguntas diante do meu crescente berreiro. Eu tomei uns calmantes e uma poção pra dormir sem sonhar.  
No dia seguinte, eu acordei na Enfermaria e não era a única acordada, o Harry também estava. Eu olhei pra ele e me segurei pra não chorar, as lembranças do dia anterior tinham vindo à tona:  
-É verdade, Gina? Você ama o Malfoy? –ele perguntou fracamente, demonstrando o quanto tinha medo da minha resposta.  
Eu respirei fundo antes de dizer:  
-Sinto muito, Harry. Isso é verdade.  
-Como você pôde, Gina? Eu te amo, você...  
-Não, Harry. Você não me ama de verdade, apenas pensa que ama.  
-Como assim?!? –ele perguntou.  
Daí eu contei sobre a Poção do Amor que tinha saído errada, as conseqüências, o fato do Draco ter usado a Poção Polissuco pra se transformar nele e que eu não sabia disso. Então a Hermione chegou:  
-Oi, Harry. Oi, Gina, você está melhor? –ela perguntou e eu fiz que sim –Eu trouxe o antídoto da Poção do Amor que você errou. Passei a noite preparando, achei que depois do que aconteceu, você gostaria de acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. –ela falou só para que eu ouvisse e mostrando uma garrafa.  
-O que eu tenho que fazer?  
-Você deve tomar um pouco e fazer com que os envolvidos bebam também. –continuou a falar no mesmo volume.  
Eu tomei um pouco. Depois me levantei e fui até o Harry:  
-Toma um gole, Harry, você vai se sentir melhor. –eu disse e ele bebeu sem questionar.  
Após alguns segundos ele fez uma cara confusa e perguntou:  
-O que eu estou fazendo aqui?  
-Ele esqueceu tudo o que se passou entre você e ele. –Hermione falou –Agora faça o mesmo com o Malfoy.  
Eu andei hesitante até a cama do Draco. Era o fim, ele voltaria a me odiar e eu iria sofrer. Esse é o preço que eu tenho que pagar, eu sofrerei pela indiferença com que ele me tratará.  
-Acorda, Draco. –eu falei, me segurando pra não chorar.  
Ele abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama:  
-Eu fiquei sabendo da Poção Polissuco e você estava certo, eu te amo.  
-Eu estava acordado, ouvi você falar pro Potter sobre a Poção do Amor. Estamos quites, nós dois usamos poções.  
-Vamos acabar com isso, Draco. Beba desse antídoto e vai me esquecer.  
-Mas eu não quero te esquecer. Não agora que você assumiu que me ama.  
-Mas o que você sente por mim não é verdadeiro. Bebe logo, Draco. Faz isso por mim, por favor.  
Ele me olhou profundamente e pegou a garrafa da minha mão:  
-Eu vou beber e provar que te amo de verdade, Gina. –e bebeu.  
Eu peguei a garrafa de volta. Ele fez a mesma cara que o Harry tinha feito:  
-O que faz aqui, Weasley Fêmea? Saia da minha frente!  
Eu virei as costas pra ele e voltei para a minha cama. Sabia que ia ser assim, que ele me desprezaria...Mas não pude evitar as lágrimas.  
Nesse instante, Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria. Hermione escondeu a garrafa em suas vestes:  
-Vejo que já estão acordados. –ela disse e nos examinou, não antes de eu ter limpado as lágrimas.  
Eu fui a primeira a ser liberada e a Mione foi junto comigo:  
-Não fica assim, Gina. Você sabia que ia ser assim.  
-Eu sei, Mione. Mas o que é que eu vou fazer? Ele me olhou como se eu fosse lixo e falou tão friamente comigo. Doeu o meu coração...  
-Pelo visto você vai ter que esquecer o Malfoy.  
Eu não respondi, baixei a cabeça e continuei andando. De repente ouvi a Mione chamar:  
-Hey, Simas! Vem aqui um pouquinho.  
-Oi, Hermione. Oi, Gina. –e eu olhei pra ele –Está com algum problema?  
-Sim, ela está. –a Mione respondeu por mim –Está vendo essa garrafa? É uma poção da melancolia que a Gina fez e ela precisava que alguém provasse para ver se está correta e daí poder entregar pro Snape.  
-Será que você pode tomar um gole pra ver se funciona? –eu perguntei, entrando no jogo.  
-Claro, Gina. É um prazer poder te ajudar. O que eu não faria por você? –o Simas respondeu, sorrindo largamente.  
Eu sorri, mas foi inteiramente falso. Eu não me sentia nem um pouco feliz naquele instante, só conseguia pensar no olhar gelado e na expressão enojada que o Draco tinha quando me viu perto dele.  
A Hermione passou a garrafa com a poção para o Simas e ele bebeu um gole e depois pareceu confuso:  
-O que é essa garrafa na minha mão?  
-É minha. –eu disse e peguei a garrafa de volta –Pedi pra você segurar enquanto eu prendia o cabelo. Não se lembra, Simas? –eu menti.  
-Na verdade não...  
-Nós temos que ir. Estamos atrasadas para o café-da-manhã. –Hermione falou e saímos rapidamente dali –Como é que você vai fazer? Ainda faltam o Zabini e o Voldemort.  
Darei um jeito. –respondi, engolindo em seco.  
Tomamos café-da-manhã no Salão Principal e depois fomos para as nossas respectivas aulas. A minha 1ª aula era do Binns, o que de certa forma foi uma sorte, já que as meninas ficaram me passando uma folha de pergaminho.

Susan: O que é que aconteceu pra você ir parar na Ala Hospitalar?  
Carol: Ficamos preocupadas ao chegar do baile e ver que a sua cama estava vazia.  
Sophie: A Hermione não quis nos dizer o porque de você ter ido pra Enfermaria. E então?  
Agatha: É verdade que o Harry e o Malfoy também foram pra Enfermaria?  
Gina (eu): Olhem, desculpa se eu preocupei vocês, não foi a minha intenção. Sobre o motivo de eu ter ido pra Enfermaria, eu estava histérica. Tive uma experiência traumatizante e não quero falar sobre isso. E Agatha...Como você pode ser tão fuxiqueira?!? Mas eu vou responder a sua pergunta. Sim, eles foram, estavam brigando por minha causa.  
A: Gina, a Garota Superpoderosa. Me ensina como ser igual a você, por favor?  
C: E eles estão bem?  
So: Isso é TÃO ROMÂNTICO...  
Su: Você precisa decidir de uma vez com qual deles vai ficar ou eles continuarão te disputando.  
G: Agatha, não queira estar no meu lugar...Sim, Carol, eles estão bem. Sophie, isso não é romântico e eu vou explicar ao responder pra Susan...Eu sei com qual eu gostaria de ficar, mas não vou ficar com nenhum dos dois.  
A: Como assim?!?  
C: Quem? PQ?!?  
So: Idem as perguntas acima.  
Su: " " " ".  
G: Eu descobri que eu amo o Draco, mas ele voltou a me odiar. E o Harry voltou a me ver como amiga.  
A: Como?!?  
C: "  
So: "  
Su: "  
G: Acabou o efeito da Poção do Amor...  
A: ...(sem palavras)  
C: Eu sabia que essa história não iria acabar bem...Mas como assim você ama o Malfoy?  
So: Pq vc não me contou?  
Su: Meus pêsames. Acho que o Malfoy nunca vai te corresponder.  
G: O Draco usou Poção Polissuco e eu acabei descobrindo que o Harry que eu amava era ele. E agora chega de perguntas! Isso está fazendo com que eu me sinta mal. Vocês não têm idéia de como foi ser tratada como lixo por ele.  
Bem, na verdade elas tinham. Antigamente várias foram as vezes que ele me humilhou e elas viram. Hum...Elas pareceram meio chateadas por eu não ter contados antes sobre a Poção do Amor. Por outro lado, a Carol ficou na minha cola, tentando me consolar:  
-Não fica assim, Gina. O Malfoy não te merece. Ele é um idiota, arrogante, mimado e egoísta.  
-Pára, Carol. Isso não tá ajudando. Gostaria que eu começasse a falar mal do David?  
-Claro que não. Mas o David é completamente diferente do Malfoy.  
-Caroline!  
-Tá bom. Mas o que eu posso fazer pra você não ficar com essa cara de "meu mundo caiu".  
-Mas o meu mundo realmente caiu! Não há o que você possa fazer, Carol, eu nunca mais vou estar nos braços do... –e a Carol pisou o meu pé.  
-Reclamando da vida, Weasley Fêmea? O que aconteceu? O Potter desistiu de abrir uma creche? Nem ele deve agüentar mais o quanto você é infantil.  
Era o Draco. Eu respirei fundo e olhei pra ele:  
-Eu não sou infantil, Malfoy e eu não estava falando do Harry...  
-De quem então?  
-Não te interessa. –eu respondi, tentando ser fria –Cadê o seu amiguinho Zabini?  
-O que é que você pode querer com o Blás? Vá cuidar da sua vida!  
-Mas eu preciso falar com ele. É um assunto do interesse dele. Será que você poderia dizer à ele pra falar comigo?  
-De jeito nenhum. –disse com satisfação –Eu não vou ajudar uma Weasley Pobretona a aborrecer um sonserino.  
Ele não queria me ajudar e o meu sangue ferveu nas veias.  
-Vamos embora, Gina. Não vale a pena se aborrecer por causa desse idiota.  
-Quem é que você chamou de idiota, Cronwell? Eu ainda vou...  
-Tente. –a Carol disse dando de ombros e saiu me puxando.  
Quando eu estava indo almoçar, eu ouvi me chamarem:  
-Gina! –eu me virei e era o Zabini –O Draco me disse, muito irritado, que você estava me procurando. Eu não sei o que deu nele. Ele jurou pelo ouro da família dele que não gosta e nunca gostou de você. Decididamente, ele está estranho. Você está bem? –perguntou ao me ver esfregar os olhos.  
-Estou ótima. –e funguei.  
-Eu fiquei surpreso que você quisesse falar comigo depois de...  
-Pois é. Eu tenho aqui uma vitamina de frutas. - e mostrei pra ele a garrafa com a poção –Gostaria que você provasse pra ver se gosta. Fui eu mesma que fiz. Será que você poderia fazer isso por mim?  
-Mas é claro e aliás, deve estar uma delícia. –disse e tomou um gole.  
Eu peguei de volta a garrafa. Após desfazer a expressão confusa, ele voltou ao normal:  
-Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo perto da Weasley Pobretona? Vou tomar um banho, a sua pobreza deve ser contagiosa. –e saiu andando pra longe de mim.  
Guardei novamente a garrafa num bolso interno da minha capa.  
"Agora só falta o Tom...Esse é o que vai me dar mais trabalho..." foi o que eu pensei.  
Na hora do jantar eu estava nervosa e não conseguia comer nada:  
-Gina, você está bem? –o Rony perguntou –Parece pálida e não está comendo nada.  
-Eu vou pra Ala Hospitalar. –eu menti, levantei-me e sai do Salão Principal.  
Eu realmente tive que me controlar pra olhar pra mesa Sonserina. É muito triste não ser correspondida. Eu já sabia disso antes, mas agora parece pior. O Harry pelo menos não me desprezava, mas o Draco...Eu preciso esquecê-lo, mas eu não consigo. Fico pensando em como ele me beijava com paixão, me abraçava forte, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu não fugiria e olhava pra mim com aqueles olhos lindos.  
Subi direto até o 7º andar. Passei 3 vezes em frente a porta da Sala Precisa, pensando "Eu preciso de um lugar em que o Tom beberia a poção que a Mione fez".  
Então eu abri a porta e entrei na sala, fechando-a em seguida.Lá havia uma cama de casal e uma mesinha com duas taças (uma rosa e outra verde) e uma jarra de suco de abóbora. Eu coloquei o que restava da poção na taça verde e fiz um feitiço pra que tivesse a aparência de suco de abóbora e coloquei o suco verdadeiro na taça rosa. Procurei um lugar pra jogar a garrafa vazia, então avistei um lixo e joguei-a lá dentro.  
Eu já sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas o problema era arrumar coragem pra isso depois do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Respirei fundo e tirei a capa preta da Grifinória, sentei-me na cama e cruzei as pernas após soltar os cabelos:  
-Tom. –eu chamei, pensando fixamente na imagem dele –Eu preciso falar co você, Tom.  
De repente ele apareceu ele apareceu. Uniforme da Sonserina, distintivo de Monitor e aquela aura de poder que assusta:  
-Mudou de idéia, foi? –perguntou, olhando-me atentamente e então lambendo os próprios lábios –Você não me engana, Virginia. Eu não esqueci de como agiu ontem e do que disse. Você quer o Malfoy.  
Eu tinha que fazer aquilo! Eu tinha que fingir! Ainda tinha noção do quanto ele era atraente, mas eu estava assustada com o que ele seria capaz de fazer. Além disso, eu amo o Draco e agora sei que é ele quem eu quero. Então eu sorri provocantemente e levantei. Enquanto ia em direção à ele, eu afrouxava a gravata e abria os primeiros botões da minha camisa.  
-Eu percebi que o Malfoy nunca chegaria aos seus pés, Tom. Você é poderoso. Lindo. Decidido. –eu disse e o puxei pela gravata –Preencha as minhas fantasias.  
Ele olhou desconfiado, então o beijei. Eu tinha que o fazer acreditar que eu queria ficar com ele, por isso pensei estar beijando o Draco e me empenhei.  
-O que você quer? –ele perguntou, descolando os lábios dos meus.  
-Você, Tom. –eu respondi, colocando as mãos dele na frente da minha camisa –Eu sou sua.  
Droga! Eu odeio ter que me oferecer desse jeito. Eu nunca tinha feito isso. Mas eu acho que era o único jeito. Ele me empurrou na cama. Sim, eu estava me arriscando demais. Fiquei deitada, olhando pra ele e indefesa (a minha varinha estava na capa). O Tom se inclinou sobre mim:  
-Virgem, não é mesmo? –ele perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.  
Mais uma vez ele passou a língua pelos lábios.  
-Não sei se serei bonzinho com você, Gina. Ainda não esqueci de ontem.  
Eu não disse nada. Ele abriu mais um botão da minha camisa, enquanto passava a língua pelos meus lábios. Em seguida foi descendo, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço, colo e então os seios. É sério, aquilo tava me incomodando demais. Eu sentia que de alguma forma estava traindo o Draco, apesar de não termos nada. Tudo o que eu queria era sair daquela situação. Eu fingi que gostava do que ele estava fazendo, mas então falei:  
-O que acha de fazermos um brinde, Tom? –eu perguntei, mas ele não parou pra responder –Tom? –eu insisti.  
-O que foi? –ele perguntou impaciente.  
Eu forcei um sorriso:  
-Queria que brindássemos.  
-Pra quê, Gina? –ele questionou.  
-É especial pra mim, Tom. Eu sou virgem. Vamos fazer um brinde, Tom, por favor?  
-Ok. Você venceu. –ele falou, saindo de cima de mim.  
Eu me levantei e peguei as duas taças e ofereci:  
-Qual você quer? –eu torcia internamente para que ele pegasse a verde, conhecendo ele, é o que escolheria.  
Graças a Deus ele realmente escolheu a verde e eu me senti aliviada, mas não pude deixar isso transparecer. Eu sorri e disse:  
-À nós. –eu disse e encostamos as taças.  
Como ele não bebia, eu bebi primeiro. Então ele também bebeu, terminando antes de mim. Depois olhou pra mim com uma expressão voraz:  
-Já brindamos, Gina. Agora vamos ao que interessa. –disse, tirando a taça da minha mão e arremessando as duas no lixo.  
Eu fiquei assustada. Ué? Não tinha feito efeito?!? Mas então ele tentou pegar a minha mão e a dele transpassou a minha. Ele estava ficando transparente:  
-O que está acontecendo?!? –ele quis saber, o rosto lívido –O que tinha naquele suco de abóbora, Gina?!? VOCÊ ME ENGANOU!!!  
-Não, Tom! –eu menti –Eu não sei o que está acontecendo! E agora?!? O que eu faço, Tom? –perguntei, me fazendo de preocupada e perdida.  
-Você ainda será minha, Virginia Weasley. –ele afirmou decidido, sumindo cada vez mais –Nem que para isso tenha que vender a alma.  
-Eu não vejo a hora desse dia chegar. Eu serei sua, pra sempre, Tom. –eu respondi, com uma atuação digna de Oscar –Até nunca, Tom. Espero que nunca mais cruze o meu caminho. Nunca mais vou fazer uma Poção do Amor. –eu disse aliviada, assim que ele sumiu por inteiro.  
Eu saí da Sala Precisa (após me arrumar e pôr a capa) e fui direto para a Torre da Grifinória. Por sorte não encontrei ninguém pelo caminho, mas quando eu passei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, o Rony foi logo perguntando:  
-Você está bem? O que é que você tinha? O que foi que a Madame Pomfrey deu pra você? Por que ela não te deixou em observação?  
-Calma, Rony. –Hermione recomendou, abraçando o namorado –Eu sei que você estava preocupado, mas não adianta bombardear a Gina com perguntas.  
-Concordo. –Harry entrou na conversa –Você não tem idéia de quanto o Rony nos amolou por você não estar passando bem na hora do jantar.  
-Desculpa... –eu murmurei.  
-Você está bem, Gina? –Hermione perguntou e eu fiz que sim –Então é isso o que importa.  
-Eu estou bem. Tudo acabou, Mione. –e ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer com aquilo –Obrigada.  
Ela sorriu, enquanto o Harry e o Rony faziam cara de quem estava boiando. Fui para o meu dormitório e apenas a Carol estava lá, aparentemente fuçando o meu malão:  
-Caroline! –eu exclamei.  
Ela pareceu se assustar e virou-se para mim:  
-Oi, Gina...  
-O que é que você estava fazendo?  
-Estava procurando aquele seu perfume, sabe? É que eu vou me encontrar com o David daqui a pouco e eu não te achava. Você está brava comigo.  
-Não, Carol. Mas eu pensei que soubesse que o perfume está no banheiro.  
-Ah, é? Eu não tinha visto...E então? Você saiu no meio do jantar para resolver o seu problema da poção de uma vez por todas, não é? –e eu fiz que sim –Como foi?  
-Ele se foi e por mim, não vai mais voltar. E antes que você pergunte como eu consegui fazê-lo tomar, eu respondo. Tive que seduzi-lo. Não fomos até o fim, claro. Mas ele deve ter deixado algumas marcas. Eu disse para brindarmos e ele bebeu, pensando ser suco de abóbora.  
-E o Malfoy? O que irá fazer com relação à ele?  
-Nada. Ele me odeia e nada vai mudar isso, não é mesmo?  
-Não seja tão pessimista. Eu vou indo ver o David, durma bem.  
Só depois que eu percebi que ela tinha ido sem usar o meu perfume.  
"Cabeça oca." Foi o que pensei.  
Ai, Draco quando é que eu vou conseguir te esquecer?

"Eu posso tentar te esquecer  
mas você sempre será  
A onda, que me arrasta  
Que me leva pro seu mar"  
Você Sempre Será –Marjorie Estiano


	9. No fim

Capítulo 9: No fim...

Eu acabei de chegar em casa, quero dizer, hoje eu voltei pra casa. As aulas acabaram. Eu sei que faz meses que eu não escrevo, já que não tinha vontade de encher páginas com lamentações. Não, eu enchi os ouvidos das minhas amigas, principalmente a Carol, coitada.  
Mas agora eu tenho um forte (FORTÍSSIMO) motivo para escrever.  
Logo depois de eu ter resolvido o lance da Poção do Amor, o Draco começou a ficar com a Pansy Parkinson. Eu fiquei péssima ao vê-los juntos. Chora muito e sofria muito. Enquanto dormia pouco e comia pouco. Mas a relação deles não durou muito tempo. Eles ficaram juntos 1 semana, até que um dia eu vi a Parkinson conversando com outra garota da Sonserina, enquanto chorava de se acabar. Ela disse que do nada o Draco tinha terminado com ela e sem dar nenhuma explicação, apenas dizendo que tinha enjoado. Eu fiquei radiante de felicidade com isso, mas foi apenas até o dia seguinte. Por quê? Porque eu descobri que a nova ficante do Draco era a Lilá Brown. Daí novamente eu fiquei mal até mais ou menos uma semana depois, quando eles se separaram. Motivo pra ficar feliz? NÃO! Depois da Lilá vieram as gêmeas Patil, Ana Abbot, umas sonserinas que eu não sei o nome e algumas garotas do meu ano. Mas o pior de tudo foi ver ele a Agatha se beijando. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva!!! Ela me disse que ele tinha agarrado ela de repente, bem na hora em que eu estava vindo. Mas por que ele faria isso?!? Prazer em me ver sofrer?!? Eu continuo tratando o Malfoy de maneira fria, mas os meus olhos traem as minhas falsas palavras secas. A minha boca pode dizer milhares de vezes que eu o odeio, mas os meus olhos dizem que o amo. Eu sou perdidamente apaixonada por aquele idiota, mas esse amor só me faz sofrer...Bem, melhor parar com as lamentações...De qualquer forma, eu fiquei mais de 1 mês sem falar com a Agatha. Olha, a minha vida estava péssima e o meu irmão ainda pegava no meu pé pelo meu aspecto cansado. O Harry perguntava freqüentemente o que tinha de errado comigo e eu dizia que era apenas stress, pela pressão de jogar a final de quadribol contra a Sonserina (o que em parte era verdade). A Mione ficava dizendo que eu tinha que estudar e isso me ajudaria a não pensar tanto no Draco. De fato eu enterrei a cara nos livros, mas quanto a não pensar nele...  
A Sonserina ganhou a partida, mas nós ganhamos a Copa. O Draco pegou o pomo, por pouco. Eu nunca tinha visto ele voar tão bem, parecia que queria provar algo a si mesmo ou se mostrar pra alguém. Ele podia querer provar que era capaz de vencer o Harry, mas quanto ao fato de se mostrar pra alguém...Eu odiei o que aconteceu na hora em que ele pousou! Uma garota da Corvinal (ridícula na minha opinião!!!!!) foi parabenizá-lo e foi uma parabenização BEM calorosa...Eu nem esperei o resto da equipe (que comemorava gritando "A Copa é dos Leões!!!" ou algo do tipo) e eu fui sozinha para o castelo, puta da vida, já que mais uma vez aquele cachorro me fazia chorar.  
Em meio a todo esse inferno pessoal, eu fiquei mais do que satisfeita com o dia em que voltaria para casa. Eu estava no Expresso de Hogwarts, patrulhando os vagões (tarefa que os Monitores tinham que fazer), quando senti alguém tocar o meu ombro. Virei-me e para a minha ENORME, GRANDÍSSIMA e outros superlativos...Ok, eu estava MUITÍSSIMO surpresa. ERA O DRACO! Eu escondi a minha alegria em vê-lo e a minha surpresa, esperando comentários maldosos da parte dele, como ele sempre fazia. Mas ele apenas me encarou com uma expressão no mínimo curiosa:  
-O que você quer, Malfoy? –eu indaguei e como se lembrasse do que tinha vindo fazer, ele me puxou pra dentro de uma cabine vazia, trancando a porta e fechando a cortininha –Resolveu me jogar pela janela, Malfoy?  
-Não, Weasley, eu não vou te jogar pela janela, apesar de não me parecer uma má idéia. Você me irrita, garota!  
Então o Draco tirou uns papéis do bolso e colocou-os de má vontade na minha mão:  
-Eu reconheço como minha letra, mas como posso ter escrito isso? –ele perguntou, sério.  
Eram as cartas que ele me mandava. Mas como foram parar nas mãos dele?  
-A sua coruja me mandava. –eu disse –Mas Omo conseguiu essas cartas? Eu guardava no meu malão.  
-Pergunte para a sua amiga, a Cronwell. Foi ela que me entregou. Faz meses. Ela marcou um encontro anônimo e levou essas cartas. Disse que eu pensasse no mal que estava te fazendo ao desprezá-la e tratá-la mal. Mas é impossível eu ter escrito essas coisas, ainda mais pra você! Foi o que pensei, mas ontem eu estava arrumando o meu malão e encontrei alguns rascunhos que batiam com algumas das coisas escritas nessas cartas. Mas eu não me lembro de nada! Você e a sua amiguinha não estão tentando me sacanear, estão?  
Então fez sentido pra mim aquela vez em que a Carol estava mexendo no meu malão. Não era o meu perfume que ela queria e sim as cartas que o Draco tinha me mandado. Bem, que eu não conseguia mais achá-las de jeito nenhum...Então foi isso, a culpa foi da Carol.  
-Eu não ia brincar com uma coisa dessas!  
-Por que você guardou, Weasley? –ele perguntou e eu não respondi.  
Aí o que aconteceu a seguir foi repentino e pareceu irreal. O Draco me puxou bruscamente contra ele. Eu levei um susto.  
"Ai meu Deus! Será que ele vai me bater?" eu pensei.  
Por um instante eu vi raiva e incredulidade naqueles lagos cinzas, então ele buscou a minha boca com a dele. Eu entreabri os lábios, deixando claro que ele podia aprofundar o beijo e eu não iria estapeá-lo. Foi um beijo nostálgico. Como eu senti falta daquele beijo! Era intenso e ávido. Eu não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Então depois de um tempo ele me soltou:  
-Por que guardou? E por que eu não lembro de nada? Eu não costumo beijar uma garota assim pela primeira vez. Era como eu soubesse o que fazer, como já tivesse te beijado antes por várias vezes desse jeito. Como pode?  
-Guardei porque te amo. Você não lembra, porque você tomou o antídoto da Poção do Amor que eu tinha feito e tinha saído errada. Não era pra você ter se apaixonado por mim. Depois que você tomou o antídoto, esqueceu de tudo o que se passou entre nós e passou a me tratar como um lixo. Você voltou a me desprezar. Por que é que me beijou?  
-Eu fiquei pensando nessas cartas por meses. Fiquei pensando em você, se beijá-la seria tão bom quanto estava escrito nas cartas. Tentei afastar esses pensamentos ficando com outras, mas não deu certo. E outra coisa que me deixava confuso é como você me olhava, com tristeza...  
-Você tem idéia do quanto eu chorei nesses meses, vendo você com outras? Eu queria te odiar, Malfoy! Eu juro que queria, mas eu não consigo...  
Ele me beijou novamente. Eu estava com um pouco de raiva por ter lembrado que ele ficava desfilando aos beijos com...Aff, eu fiquei meio fula mesmo, por isso me debati e tentei empurrá-lo, mas não funcionou. Era o que eu tinha sonhado por meses, estar nos braços dele, então parei de lutar.  
O Draco me colocou contra o vidro da janela:  
-Eu sou sua escolha para essa semana? –perguntei, séria.  
Eu odiava a idéia de ser apenas mais uma e achava que ele ia responder que eu era mesmo, mas eu tinha que perguntar. Eu não queria me iludir mais, eu não queria continuar sofrendo...  
-Não mesmo. Acho que não enjoaria de te beijar nem em 1 mês. –ele respondeu.  
-Mas eu te amo, Draco. Você só vai me fazer sofrer mais desse jeito. Gostar de me beijar não é o suficiente.  
-Me dá um tempo, Virginia. Até alguns minutos eu pensava te odiar. Eu preciso de tempo. Não gostaria de tentar.  
-Não sei. –eu respondi e era verdade, eu não sabia mesmo se valia a pena arriscar.  
-Será que isso vai te fazer mudar de idéia? –ele perguntou e me beijou novamente.  
Eu me aconcheguei nos braços dele e me deixei levar. Estar com ele era um sonho do qual eu não pretendia despertar, mas a minha obrigação como Monitora, me chamava:  
-Draco...A gente devia estar patrulhando os vagões.  
-Eu sei. Mas o que você prefere fazer?  
"Ficar com você, é claro." Eu pensei o beijei.  
Eu juro que nem percebi a hora em que ele sentou-se no banco e me fez sentar no colo dele. Então passou a beijar o meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos e passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele, apertando mais forte ocasionalmente, quando eu me sentia arrepiada. Eu adoro os cabelos do Draco! Tão macios e finos, sempre com cheiro de shampoo. Isso sem mencionar o cheiro entorpecente do perfume dele. Acho que a minha mente ficou ausente durante um bom tempo. Apenas quando eu senti as mãos dele passeando pelas minhas pernas, foi que acordei e isso porque eu me arrepiei toda, como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando pelo meu corpo:  
-Draco, pára. –eu pedi e ele parou.  
Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Eu finalmente percebi que a minha capa e a minha camisa estavam abertas. O meu coração batia acelerado e a minha respiração estava meio irregular. O meu sutiã rosa estava à mostra, rapidamente eu me pus a fechar a camisa. Por último, eu percebi estar sentada no colo dele, numa posição das mais estimulantes (e também constrangedoras). As minhas pernas estavam abertas com as dele entre as minhas. Eu saí do colo do Draco e me sentei ao lado dele, extremamente vermelha e com a cabeça baixa:  
-E essa é a hora em que eu quebro o silêncio constrangedor e me desculpo por ser levado pelos meus hormônios e que talvez eu leve um tapa. –ele disse, como estivesse entediado –Desculpa, Virginia por ter te deixado assim, tão envergonhada.  
-Você pode me chamar de Gina, Draco? –eu perguntei, sem o encarar –Claro, se você quiser me chamar assim. Eu não vou te dar um tapa, mas acho que você foi rápido demais. Eu não quero que seja assim, nem nos veremos mais daqui pra frente.  
Ele tirou o anel que usava e que só agora eu tinha percebido que ele usava. Puxa, eu sou mesmo muito desligada.  
-Esse anel é herança da minha família e vale uma fortuna. Era do meu pai, quando eu atingi a maioridade, ele me deu. A minha mãe também tinha um e o meu pai não sabe que ela me deu. O que era dela está guardado no meu quarto. Se nós dois usarmos, poderemos nos ver. –e colocou no meu dedo médio, já que era o único em que não ficava folgado.  
-Como funciona? –eu quis saber.  
-Se você girar o anel meia volta no sentido horário, a pedra do anel que eu estarei usando brilhará e eu saberei que você está me chamando. Então eu poderei aparatar no local em que você está me chamando. Você sabe aparatar?  
-Sei, mas não pude fazer o teste. Faço 17 em 11 de agosto.   
-Tudo bem, então só você poderá me chamar. Quer dizer, você quer me ver? Quer tentar um relacionamento? Eu não posso prometer que vou me apaixonar por você, mas eu gostaria de continuar te vendo, Gina. O que me diz disso?  
Eu sorri. E não sorria daquele jeito há muito tempo. Como algum dia eu vou poder agradecer a Carol pelo que ela fez por mim?!? Se ela não tivesse pegado as cartas do meu malão e entregado pra ele...isso não estaria acontecendo. Tá certo que ela mentiu pra mim, mas eu entendo que foi por uma boa causa!  
-Claro que eu quero, Draco...É tão difícil acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo...  
-Eu sei que parece loucura, mas pelo que eu senti enquanto te beijava, vale essa loucura.  
Aí ele me abraçou e eu me senti protegida e realizada. Depois nos beijamos longamente. Então eu deitei a minha cabeça no ombro do Draco e ele passou um braço em volta do meu ombro. Ficamos assim e conversamos um pouco. Eu acabei adormecendo (também, do jeito que eu não tenho tido insônia à noite) e acordei com a voz da Carol em chamando:  
-Carol. –eu disse ao abrir os olhos e olhei em volta da cabine, estávamos sozinhas –Eu tive um sonho maravilhoso.  
-Isso tem a ver com o fato do Malfoy ter acabado de sair dessa cabine?  
-Não foi um sonho? –eu perguntei, esperançosa.  
-Não, Gina. Ele disse que não queria te acordar...  
Eu abracei a Carol tão forte que acho que quase quebrei os ossos dela:  
-Obrigada, Carol! Obrigada, obrigada... –eu não parava de repetir.  
-de nada. Mas se você me matar sufocada, não terá mais a quem agradecer. Vai ficar dizendo "Desculpa, Carol! Desculpa, desculpa..." pro meu túmulo.  
Eu a soltei:  
-A exagerada de sempre. –eu disse.  
-Olha quem fala...Ei, veja o papel que caiu no chão.  
Eu peguei e li em voz alta:  
-Gina, eu não tive coragem de acordá-la. Para nos vermos é só você querer e espero que seja em breve. Beijos, Draco. –e sorri em seguida.  
-Que bonitinho! –a Carol falou, sorrindo –Parece que vocês finalmente vão ficar juntos. Tudo muito lindo, mas se você não percebeu, o trem já parou. Temos que descer, é por isso que vim te procurar.  
Nós saímos do trem e nos despedimos. Eu procurei pela estação, mas o Draco não estava lá, devia já ter ido embora.  
Ao chegar na Toca eu tinha resolvido testar o lance do anel, mas resolvi esperar até anoitecer. O tempo parecia não querer passar. Quando deu 7h, eu não agüentei mais. Subi para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Girei o anel, como ele tinha me orientado e esperei na janela, olhando o quintal. Após uns segundos, eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim:  
-O que tanto olha lá embaixo, Gina?  
Eu me virei com tanta pressa que bati a cabeça na janela e cambaleei (como eu sou TAPADA!):  
-Ai, estou vendo estrelas. –eu comentei..  
-Percebi que é uma noite estrelada.  
-Eu estou me referindo a batida.  
-Você está bem?  
-eu vou ficar. –murmurei.  
A única luz no meu quarto era a que vinha da lua. Eu fiquei admirando o Draco. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta escura. Os olhos dele brilhavam prateados à luz da lua. Até que ele quebrou o silêncio:  
-Então, Gina? Qual é a sua justificativa pra ter me chamado aqui?  
-Eu queria testar a eficiência desse anel.  
-Então era só isso? –e pareceu fazer cara de decepcionado –Bem, eu pensei que estivesse com saudades...  
-Nos vimos hoje, Draco.  
-É, eu sei. Você pareceu tão indefesa e serena enquanto dormia, eu não tive coragem de acordá-la. Parecia ser praticar um ato de maldade...Mas já que você já testou e viu que deu certo...  
-Você está com pressa? –eu perguntei.  
-Não. Mas você disse que era só isso e que não estava com saudades de mim...  
Eu coloquei os meus braços em volta do pescoço dele:  
-Eu menti. Senti a sua falta. –e o beijei.  
Ele parou o beijo:  
-Por que mentiu?  
-Não quero que pense que sou do tipo grudenta, mas eu te amo. Não posso evitar sentir a sua falta, mesmo que fique pouco tempo longe de você.  
-Bom, se é assim, eu preciso matar as suas saudades.  
O Draco me abraçou forte pela cintura e me beijou. Ao passar as mãos pelos cabelos dele, que estavam úmidos e o cheiro de colônia, eu percebi que ele tinha acabado de tomar banho. Eu notei também que ele estava se controlando para não ousar demais e eu o agradeci mentalmente por isso. Sinceramente, eu não sei por quanto tempo conseguirei resistir não ir mais além. Eu amo o Draco e ele é tão lindo, atraente, QUENTE mesmo (no sentido de que ele é muito gostoso! Ai, aquele corpo de jogador de quadribol...). Mas eu não pude deixar de me alegrar ao pensar que ele estava se controlando por mim. Só que como tudo que é bom dura pouco (na hora pareceu pouco, mas depois descobri que fiquei com o Draco no quarto por 1 hora e meia), eu ouvi batidas na porta:  
-Gina, a mamãe tá te chamando pra jantar.  
-Eu já vou, Rony!  
-A mamãe disse que se eu descer sem você ela vai ficar uma fera. Ela disse que você tem que se alimentar direito, Gina. Eu vou ficar aqui esperando, mas se você demorar, eu arrombo a porta do seu quarto.  
-Draco, você tem que ir. –eu sussurrei pra ele –Se o Rony te encontrar aqui, ele vai querer te matar.  
-Eu também tenho varinha. Deixe o Weasley vir, que eu acabo com a raça dele, há muito tempo quero fazer isso.  
-Draco, você não pode fazer isso.  
Ele bufou, mas então respondeu:  
-Prometa que nos veremos logo.  
-Eu prometo, Draco. Agora vai embora.  
-Não mesmo. –ele disse e me puxou para um beijo ardente e longo.  
-GINA!!!!! SAI DESSE QUARTO AGORA!!! –o Rony gritou e nós dois nos soltamos relutantemente.  
-A gente se vê, Gina. –e ele aparatou.  
Eu fui até a porta e abri:  
-Aqui estou, Ronald. Vamos.  
Ele me olhou desconfiado:  
-Por que o seu cabelo está bagunçado e as suas roupas estão amarrotadas?  
-Eu tava dormindo. –respondi na lata.  
-Mas o seu rosto não está "amassado". –ele contrapôs.  
-Eu lavei o rosto no banheiro. –respondi, sem hesitar.  
-e esse cheiro em você? Parece colônia masculina...  
Eu engoli em seco, mas a resposta veio rápida:  
-Eu estava com sono. Tem algumas coisas no meu banheiro que não são minhas. Acho que acabei passando por engano a colônia do papai.  
-Hum... –ele resmungou.  
Respirei aliviada, ele parecia ter engolido a história. Se para ficar com o Draco eu tiver que esconder da minha família, eu COM CERTEZA irei. Porque:  
1-Eu devo isso à Carol.  
2-Eu devo isso à mim mesma. Eu não agüentava mais não ter vontade de fazer coisas essenciais como comer e dormir.  
3-Não quero mais chorar pelos cantos. Depois de fazer isso por meses, eu mereço ser feliz.  
4-Finalmente eu deixei de gostar do Harry e não pensarei que vou traí-lo, como eu costumava pensar antigamente quando ficava com algum garoto.  
5-Se eu contasse: Os meus irmãos iriam querer matá-lo, o meu pai provavelmente diria estar muito decepcionado e me colocaria de castigo e a minha mãe morreria de desgosto.  
6-Ficar com o Draco é o que eu quero e é o que vai me fazer feliz.  
7-Quando ele me abraça é como se não existissem problemas e nada pudesse me atingir.  
8-Ele é MUITO quente e os beijos dele me fazem pegar fogo.  
9-Sem o Draco a minha existência é vaga e sem sentido, teria apenas uma semivida.  
10-Preciso dizer mais?!? Eu simplesmente AMO DEMAIS Draco Malfoy! É isso, eu sou perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Tanto que eu virei uma boba sentimental. Penso que o Draco é o homem da minha vida. O meu único verdadeiro amor. Que eu quero ficar com ele pra sempre. Casar com ele. Ter filhos, um casal, Natalie e Michael...Que absurdo! Eu pensei até nos nomes...E depois nós viveríamos felizes pelo resto de nossas vidas e contaríamos a nossa história de amor para os nossos netos. A verdade é que eu quero gritar pra todo mundo que o amo...mas sei que isso não é possível. No entanto, por mais complicado que seja de esconder, é ele que eu quero e disso eu tenho certeza. Pra mim, possuir essa certeza é o suficiente. Quanto ao resto...o tempo se encarregará de resolver.

"Eu não existo longe de você  
e a solidão é meu pior castigo  
eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
mas o relógio tá de mal comigo...Por quê?"  
Fico assim sem você - Adriana Calcanhoto

Fim


End file.
